Ende Von Die Unschulden El fin de la inocencia
by SarahBendrix
Summary: Otra visión diferente de la creción del gran Spielberg del '93. PrehistoriaMitad historia Posthistoria. Una joven, Aleksandra, coincidirá con alguien que devastará su corazón...
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

_Lugar de trabajo en Plaszow, 1938_

_Cracow._

El cielo estaba encapotado, negro. Hacía un frío invernal, de esos que quitan el aliento y te hacen esconder las dos manos bajo el abrigo, tiritando. Pero yo no tiritaba por el frío. Oh no. Un motivo muy diferente era aquel que llevaba a mi cuerpo a moverse en fuertes sacudidas, imparable.

Se trataba de la extensa fila de personas, todas de mi misma condición, chicas de mi edad, señoras mayores con sus hijos, incluso niñas pequeñas. También de las tres personas que divisaba, allá a lo lejos. Tres siluetas uniformadas, llevando paso firme, militar como sus propias condiciones indicaban, hacia nosotros. Mi corazón...no sé si se retorció de dolor o dio un vuelco cuando escuché esa voz, pues había estado todo el tiempo mirando al suelo nevado, sin atreverme a mirarles a los ojos siquiera. _«Herr Kommandant»_,tal y como le llamaban sus dos colegas en discretos susurros, preguntaba algo que no llegué a escuchar con claridad. Quizás mujeres que supieran manejarse con la construcción, puesto que era lo que necesitaban.

Paró frente a mí. Abundante olor a tabaco, a su familiar perfume, me invadió enseguida.

Así que esto había sido de él, en esto se había convertido.

No pude pensar más. Retiró, irónica o cínicamente, no podría descifrarlo, con delicadeza el abrigo que me cubría de cuello a tobillos, queriendo ver mis manos, unidas con mucha fuerza. Continuaba temblando. Entonces fue el momento en el que decidí juntar mi mirada con la suya. Sentí hielo recorrer mi sangre. Sangre que probablemente él derramaría de un momento a otro por puro capricho. Por venganza. Por odio.

Pero no fui yo. Quería decirme algo, estaba segura, puede que preguntarme mi nombre, o hacerse el que no me conocía en absoluto, pero una muchacha de buen aspecto, de pequeña estatura y bastante hacendosa le interrumpió. Explicó, muy razonablemente.

_Disparadla_

Hasta quienes le acompañaban parecían incrédulos. Pero insistió, con actitud calma.

_¡Herr Kommandant! –imploraba –Yo sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo._

_Sí –contestó fríamente –Y yo el mío. _

Lo que vi a continuación me hizo...repudiarle, más de lo que ya lo hacía cuando nos conocimos, más que cuando dijo...Dios.

Un disparo en la cabeza.

Y ya estaba muerta.

No hice más que contemplar en horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel eins**

_**1919.**_

_**Berlín.**_

_«No hay anguila, por pequeña que sea, que no aspire a convertirse en ballena» -Proverbio Alemán._

Los _«Mirsch»_ habían tenido que cambiar de residencia dos meses atrás. Por fortuna, la suerte de tener orígenes Alemanes por un lado y Polacos por otro ayudaba. Se avecinaban tiempos difíciles, al menos eso había escuchado decir a su sabio padre. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Revolución, guerra...

Pero jamás habían renunciado, ni lo harían, a sus creencias, o a quienes eran. Actualmente estaban convirtiéndose al catolicismo, y la jovencita de diecisiete años, sentada en el diván con un clásico vestido de domingo, no escatimaba en mostrarlo abiertamente. _"Te causará problemas tener ese carácter, hija mía"_, le había aconsejado su madre, Julia, en más de una ocasión. De estatura más bien corta, flaca, con cabellos rizados que caían como el agua hasta su espalda, de un color oscuro intenso, que contrastaba de manera curiosa con las facciones que había heredado completamente de su padre. Duras y a la vez dulces, pero con unos ojos azul celeste intenso que delataban la genética materna, Aleksandra esperaba.

Y era cierto. Siempre se había llevado discusiones familiares y conflictos por su actitud. Era clara, honesta y concisa. A veces...demasiado. Tenía pocos amigos, una pequeña pandilla de amigas que había dejado atrás, pero intentaba adaptarse en su nueva ciudad.

-Vamos cielo, o llegaremos tarde –Advirtió su padre.

Ésta obedeció, levantándose inmediatamente con intención de coger el sombrero que la acompañaba en días semi calurosos como este.

Llegaron a la plazita en poco tiempo. La misa transcurrió, no tan ligera como deseaba. Ellos se quedaron hablando con unos conocidos de visitas en anteriores semanas, y por su parte...tenía mucha sed. Buscaba con ansia una fuente en algún punto cercano. Hasta que encontró el parque. Ancho, fresco, flanqueado por la sombra de los árboles. Y su objetivo.

Fue aproximándose, sin tener en cuenta la presencia de tres muchachos, entre dieciséis y dieciocho años, que la habían estado observando. Uno de ellos, el que se sentaba en medio, y a la vez el mayor del grupo, tenía una medio sonrisa impresa en la boca. Sin importarle lo que ellos comentaban, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el sol le diera de pleno.

-Eh, Amon –Dijo uno de ellos, propinándole un toque en el hombro que fastidió su concentración –Fíjate en esa de ahí, ha salido como un perrito descarriado de la iglesia.

-Rió socarronamente , mirando de soslayo a la muchacha–Todos esos son borregos, Adrian. No merece la pena gastar tiempo pensando en sus ideologías.

El otro compañero correspondió, sin aguantar su reacción hacia el comentario.

-Venga, no serías capaz de empaparle el bonito sombrero sólo por fastidiarla, ¿eh? –Desafió Karl.

-Puso los ojos en blanco, soltando una carcajada –Podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados si hiciera falta,no seas ridículo.

-Demuestralo –replicó.

Éste, sin más, se levantó. Si algo no soportaba era este tipo de estupideces. Aleksandra, ajena a todo, intentando obtener su sorbo de agua, no fue consciente de que su gorro estaba en el suelo, llevado por la ventisca. Al volverse, Amon la miraba con ojos llenos de intención. Un chico mucho más alto que ella, complexión normal, tirando a fuerte, y vistiendo ropa casual. Sus ojos verde-azulados dejaban ver claramente el tipo de carácter que poseía,chulesco y altivo. Su melena castaña estaba ligeramente revuelta, y cualquier mujer se hubiera quedado congelada ante tal visual, pero no ella. Se limitó a enarcar una ceja, extrañada.

-Gracias. Si no te importa devolvérmelo...

Al fondo, los compañeros comenzaban a intentar reprimir la risa.

-No lo sé –comentó, chistoso –Creo que hace demasiado calor, ¿hm? Quizás esto luciría mejor así –Sin pensarlo, lo lanzó al agua. La tela comenzaba a arrugarse y hundirse contra la pequeña corriente.

-Ésta abrió los labios, indignada –¿Pero qué...? –Un bufido –Ah, ya veo, os aburrís demasiado, ¿no es cierto? –Extendió una mano, acercándose al agua –Dámelo.

Ya habían roto en risas abiertamente, incluido Amon, quien bloqueaba su paso.

-Apuesto lo que sea a que no eres de aquí, tu acento te delata. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Te importa? He venido a beber agua y recuperar algo que es mío, no a conocerte precisamente.

-Ohhh –sonó falsamente lastimero –Qué lastima, y yo que esperaba lo contrario –se cruzó de brazos frente a ella.

Los otros dos se levantaron. Adrian fue el primero en hablar

-Os dejamos intimar –enunció entre risas –pareja. Te esperamos en el bar.

Ambos se fueron. Ella, aún más furiosa, no dejaba de clavar su intensa mirada en la de él.

-Mira, si no recupero el sombrero...

Su frase se perdió a mitad de camino al ver cómo el chico, medio sonriendo, suspiraba, inclinándose para darle la prenda de vuelta.

-Amon Goeth –Se presentó al tiempo que lo depositaba entre sus manos.

-Una leve sonrisa escapó de ella –Aleksandra Mirsch. No, no soy de aquí –hizo una falsa reverencia –Me alegra haber conocido al tipo más patético de toda Alemania –Iba emprendiendo el paso –Espero no volverte a encontrar.

Dicho lo cual, marchó, buscando con la mirada a quien suponía sus padres.

Sorprendentemente, el encuentro con esa chica no le había enfadado, sino todo lo contrario. De repente, se veía realmente fascinado por ella y sus reacciones. Rió para sí mismo al recordar su última frase.

Todavía seguían comentando la gran anécdota de la tarde. Sus dos amigos atendían perplejos ante el relato, sin dejar de ver lo irremediablemente divertido de la situación. Amon expulsaba con lentitud el contaminante humo saliente del cigarro que estaba fumando, haciendo que se mezclara con el del resto de personas dentro del local. Se disponía a comentar algo, pero fue interrumpido por el fornido hombre que pasó con paso diligente, yendo directamente hacia su mesa.

Lo reconoció enseguida. Era aquel de quien les había estado hablando tanto tiempo.

¿Tan pronto habían dado el visto bueno sus padres?


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel zwei**

"_Cuando una paloma empieza a frecuentar los cuervos, sus plumas permanecen blancas, pero su corazón se vuelve negro" _

Una mujer con expresión exhausta observaba las grandes arboledas que cruzaban la calle a través de la ventana. Hacía un día claro, esplendoroso, uno de esos, de los que valen la pena ser presenciados, dado lo atípicos que eran. Sobretodo en invierno. Pero no se sentía así en absoluto.

No es que no estuviera orgullosa de su hijo, ni mucho menos. Siempre había demostrado ser un muchacho bien dispuesto, aunque con carácter demasiado complicado en bastantes ocasiones. Siempre se auto justificaba con la, tan conocida, «adolescencia» por cada vez que soltaba una insolencia delante de ella, o de su marido, Johann. Aunque por éste último siempre tuvo más respeto.

Ilse aún intentaba asimilar que la decisión tomada por él, dueño de una de las más grandes, si no la más grande, empresa de toda Alemania, fuera realmente la correcta. Cierto que el chico, su Amon, estaba más rebelde...pero ¿era necesario? Esa misma pregunta le formuló, obteniendo una cortante respuesta por su parte "Tiene que hacerse un hombre, alguien de provecho. Necesita ser formado y tampoco voy a permitir que malgaste su tiempo en un trabajo cualquiera"

Ah, Johann. Se enamoró de su fuerte carácter, de su determinación a la par que su atractivo en el mismo instante en que se vieron. Tras dos años de noviazgo, decidieron sellar su formalidad casándose. Ella era demasiado joven, sus padres en un principio se opusieron, pero viendo la clase de persona que era él , jamás dudaron que fuera un hombre de palabra. Hasta el momento no había demostrado lo contrario.

Dos semanas atrás llegó a casa, como siempre tarde y con el tiempo justo para darse un baño y cenar. Pensó que no tendría nada que comentar, o las cosas habían salido bien en la jornada de trabajo. No. Al parecer, habló con un gran amigo suyo, alguien por quien ella no sentía más que indiferencia, ya que apenas era conocido, tan sólo de vista. Su hijo, recordaba, estaba al subir las escaleras, metido en su cuarto. Leyendo uno de sus libros como solía hacer cada noche. Era estudioso para las asignaturas que le interesaban, todo lo que fuera por su beneficio, en realidad, le interesaba. Habían descubierto la gran fascinación que sentía hacia todo lo histórico.

_-Seguro que hablar con Kurt ordenará sus ideas –Suspiró al ver un mohín preocupado cruzar su rostro. Se situó frente a ella –Oh vamos, no le pasará nada. Yo me encargaré personalmente de que esté bien cuidado en todo momento. _

Así logró convercerla. Y esta tarde, sería cuando se lo llevaran. "Estará seguro con nosotros" Reafirmó.

_Jugendbund der._

Así era como se hacían llamar. Así era como empezaban a ser conocidos por todo el país. Astutamente, iban persuadiendo a jóvenes (y sus correspondientes familias, con las cuales ya era habitual lidiar) para reclutar almas jóvenes, atléticas, con ganas de aprender. Cuantos más muchachos tuvieran, mejor sería para el programa. Ya habían conseguido a unos doscientos. Iba como la seda.

Pero el hijo de su colega era prometedor. Oh, cómo lo sabía. No tuvo que cruzar más que dos simples frases con él para tenerle bajo su bolsillo. Enseguida parecía fascinado por lo que ellos representaban, curioso, pícaro respecto al nuevo cambio en su vida. Y lo aceptaba de buena gana. Le hicieron prometer que, gracias a esto, "lograría hazañas históricas"

Kurt Gruber colocó su chaqueta militar, incorporándose dispuesto a enunciar su discurso de bienvenida. Les daría un simpático saludo, les haría sentir como en su casa, ofreciendo todo tipo de actividades extraoficiales de entretenimiento, los fines de semana cercanos al inicio, para conocerse unos a otros. Competiciones, etc para absolutamente todo quien se ofreciera voluntario.

La primera, por ejemplo, era de natación, y aunque organizada por ellos, podría presentarse cualquier hijo de vecino,anunciando, además, la categoría femenina como exclusiva.

Sábado. El recinto deportivo estaba lleno. Había tantas categorías en el concurso de natación, primero de la semana, que resultaba imposible que dos personas, quedando a una hora concreta, pudieran encontrarse en mitad de aquella riada de gente. El lago, majestuoso, parecía predispuesto a ser cruzado.

Ellos, de algún modo, lo hicieron.

Amon observaba entre anodadado y malicioso a quien se encontraba metros más allá. El traje de baño a rayas se ceñía a su cuerpo, dejando ver cada curva de mujer ya hecha y derecha que supo ocultar bajo su traje veraniego aquella tarde. Además, ahora el cabello, absolutamente suelto, cobraba más libertad. Charlaba con dos chicas más, amigas de su misma escuela, alegre. No había advertido su presencia.

-¿Tú compitiendo?–Comentó con sorna –Eres precisamente la última persona que me esperaba ver aquí. ¿Has nadado alguna vez? No lo parece, desde luego –Medio sonrió, pacientemente, cruzándose de brazos y esperando respuesta.

Todas enmudecieron. La más próxima, soltó una risita nada discreta al verle. Aleksandra no podía creerlo.

Otra vez. Él. Dios. Bendita paciencia. Encima con su comentario había conseguido ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya, de por sí, estaba. Había acudido a esto precisamente porque su madre se lo había recomendado. Todos los veranos le decía lo mismo, que nadaba demasiado bien como para desperdiciarlo.

-Se giró hacia él, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Le miró descaradamente de arriba abajo. Memorizando su, para ella nada favorecedor, aspecto. Aunque el traje de baño era mejor que el suyo propio–Lo que me sorprende es que te tenga que volver a ver, aquí, y precisamente hoy –Pasó por su lado,no sin antes pararse, clavando su mirada en la de él –Yo no estaría tan segura de eso que has dicho.

Dos de sus amigas cuchicheaban. Otra, roja como un tomate, no podía hacer más que abrir de manera exacerbada su boca en sorpresa ante lo que estaba presenciando.

-Éste rió,desafiante –¿Acaso piensas en ganarme?

Ella, que ya había avanzado un par de pasos, los retrocedió, plantándose frente a su recién declarado contrincante con mirada altiva. Si querían jugar a ser orgullosos...

-No. Lo _voy _a hacer –Sonrió, con el triunfo perfectamente impreso en sus finos labios, dando señal para que las demás fueran con ella.

_Fuera de juego. Kaput. Por segunda vez consecutiva. _

Empezaba a sentir una curiosidad extraña por aquella muchacha con tal mal genio. Que no soltaba ni una risita, ni un sonrojo, ni un ápice de debilidad ante él. Puro nervio. Diferente...

Y veía extremadamente divertido seguirle la conversación. Era...interesante, atrayente en cierto modo. Como quien encuentra un nuevo espécimen digno de ser estudiado.

Él también se retiró. Y ella continuaba preparándose. Con el grupo de chicos a pocos metros. El agua estaba fresca, pero no gélida. Metió sus piececillos hasta que el cuerpo, paulatinamente, se fue acostumbrando a ese sano líquido cristalino, dejando ver entre sus secretos, alguna que otra piedra mohosa muy distante.

Luego, comenzó a mojar nuca, muñecas, y muy despacio, el estómago. Miró a Amon, quien estaba muy tranquilo, jugueteando con pequeños chorros de agua.

Bien. Era la hora. Estaban apunto de anunciar el comienzo del concurso.

Un sordo pitido, y su cuerpo entró con una ligereza nunca vista al agua. El contraste de temperaturas la hizo temblar por un instante, pero no impidió que siguiera moviendo piernas y brazos acompasadamente, tomando bocanadas de aire, dejándose empapar el pelo. En una de estas, miró a su lado.

Él estaba apunto de tomar ventaja. No dudaba, es más, estaba convencida de que lo hacía a conciencia. Tampoco iba a permitírselo.

Persistió. Sus pulmones seguían hinchándose, dando lo máximo de sí, permitiendo dar mayor capacidad a sus brazadas.

Primera vuelta, y consiguió llegar la primera.

Llegó la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta...y casi estaba apunto de llegar a la extenuación, su menudo cuerpo luchando todavía contra el de él, fuerte y ancho. Se había convertido ya en algo personal y no se trataba sólo de ella quien lo notaba. También sus amigas, también sus padres, que atestiguaban la escena perplejos.

Un paso más, un simple movimiento. Rozaría la marca...

Topó con la cinta.

¿Lo había conseguido?

Tal parecía, por la celebración que, en torno a su equipo,parecía haberse desatado. Abandonó el agua inmediatamente,aprovechando para secarse junto a sus padres, que la esperaban con brazos abiertos acompañados por una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se cubrió con una toalla, disculpándose de toda la algarabía.

No se marcharía sin decírselo. Ahí estaba, aún agotado, al igual que ella, con el pulso todavía palpitando con fuerza.

-Te dije que lo haría –Fue la única declaración, mientras rozó accidentalmente su hombro con la mano, antes de retirarse.

Él no pudo hacer más que reconocer, por primera vez, que alguien había conseguido dejarle perplejo. Más que eso, había hecho que empezara a respetarla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel drei**

"_Donde el derecho se instala por la fuerza, el derecho queda sin fuerza"_

La fibra de la tela era fina, confortable y nada picajosa. Se entretuvo en mirarlo con atención. Un uniforme les había sido entregado. De un tono marrón, suave, constaba de pantalón y camisa de manga corta por la calurosa estación del año, añadiendo terminaciones en cuello y codos color negro. El manda más de su grupo, solía llevar sobre el antebrazo una esvástica negra. Se sorprendía en ocasiones envidiando su estatus. Aunque todo era demasiado nuevo todavía como para asimilar nada, aparte de que resultaba interesante.

Observó su reflejo, desnudo de cintura para arriba, en el espejo. Despacio, fue abotonando la camisa, con la misma vanidad que desde pequeño le habían inculcado en la familia.

Por último, un retoque en sus cabellos. Dispuesto a una nueva enseñanza, conforme con su propio aspecto, abandonó el recinto.

Tendrían otra de esas «conferencias» dentro de poco antes del entrenamiento físico.

_«¿Qué debemos aprender? –declaraba Kurt– Demasiadas cosas, pero tras tan pocas clases no voy a ser rudo con vosotros, mis muchachos. Pues habéis demostrado un valor formidable ante las pruebas de resistencia. Y es que, precisamente vosotros, nosotros, somos los resistentes. Oh, no, no somos débiles en absoluto. Y jamás debemos dejar que bajo ningún concepto intenten decir lo contrario. Hay que imponerse contra el resto, los que flaquean realmente. En pureza, en carácter, en un todo completo. Y se nos ha sido demostrado a lo largo del tiempo…»_

Los tres amigos atendían, sonriéndose, viéndole razón a lo que el "viejo", como solían llamarle entre confidencias de colegas, decía. Tras lecciones históricas, o incluso enseñándoles diferentes proyecciones que "demostraban de manera nítida esas diferencias", les empezaban a proponer trabajos. Trabajos que, si hacían bien, solían ser recompensados. Cosas materiales conseguidas de un modo, evidentemente, nada limpio.

Para otros beneficios enormemente distantes de los iniciales, o de los que confesaban abiertamente. En un principio serían labores tan insignificantes como llevar correos, sobres de los que ellos desconocían el contenido. Tal y como iba a hacer el predilecto, quien mejor se había adaptado a las consecuencias, quien más atención, dedicación había puesto. Empezaba a apreciar realmente la decisión de su padre al respecto. Incluso su relación, en las escasas ocasiones que compartían, se había vuelto más desenvuelta y de confianza.

Tomó decisión de marchar. Qué bien se lo iba a pasar viendo, una vez más, a quien le odiaba.

Además, seguramente de un modo que ni ella imaginaría.

El pastor terminaba de hablar. Todos, en gesto respetuoso, tomaron asiento una vez dichas las correspondientes oraciones finales. Aún quedaría un buen rato antes de dar final a la misa.

Un muchacho uniformado tuvo el atrevimiento de cruzar el gran portón. Pudo distinguir su silueta de inmediato. Era Domingo, por ende, sabía que estaría allí. Lucía un vestido diferente pero igual de digno que el de la semana anterior. Estaba de rodillas, increíblemente concentrada en sus oraciones hacia aquella inutilidad.

Menuda pérdida de tiempo, pensó. Él hacía cosas mucho más útiles. Todos los que allí se reunían inspiraban en él un cruel sentimiento de pena, de piedad. Como si ellos no fueran conscientes de esa certeza. Como si no fueran conscientes de su estorbo ante la sociedad, de su estorbo con sus creencias insulsas.

Pero aún así, valía la pena la provocación. Mucho. Fue aproximándose, con movimientos llenos de auténtica intención. Se situó justo en el banco de atrás, sin disimular ni un ápice. Sus padres, aún, no se habían percatado de la escena.

-Qué prudente –dijo Amon en un susurro –¿Haciendo horas extra de oración por los posibles pecados que vayas a cometer durante la semana?

Aleksandra abrió los ojos, por entre sus manos que en ese momento tapaban la cara completamente, intentando hacer oídos sordos.

Se levantó de su posición inicial quedando sentada, simulando tanto como podía. Observó sorprendida su nuevo atuendo.

-¿Puedo saber qué demonios haces aquí? –Estaba enfurecida, pero al mismo tiempo no podía alzar la voz más de lo necesario.

-¿Yo? –Replicó con supuesta inocencia –Hacer mi trabajo, ¿o acaso piensas que siempre que nos encontramos es para verte a ti? –chasqueó la lengua –Ese egocentrismo creo que tu Dios no lo aprobaría –Sonreía malicioso.

Suspiró. Quiso ponerle paciencia. Toda la del mundo. No quiso espetarle nada, al menos no en ese momento, ni en ese lugar. Dijo algo ininteligible a su madre, marchándose fuera. El matrimonio parecía no entender ,y a la vez, se encontraban ofuscados por ese muchacho, ya algo familiar a sus ojos, que había salido tras su hija, su pequeña a la cual defendían con tantísimo mimo.

-Bien –Ya podía hablar tranquilamente –Tú dirás que no, pero haces tremendos esfuerzos por hacer que no lo parezca –Lanzó una mirada hacia aquel objeto que llevaba en la mano –¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Frunció los labios en indiferencia –Algo que es para tus padres, no para ti.

-Ésta se acercó. Tomó su antebrazo, ya exasperada. Miró hacia él, su rabia perfectamente reflejada en esos ojos, que se confundían con lo claro del día –Todo lo que es de ellos es mío también.

Y lo quitó de su poder. En un movimiento veloz. Y fue un gesto que, nuevamente, le sorprendía. Un gesto que hizo que algo en su interior, algo extraño, algo que jamás había sido planteado antes por su parte, latiera con fiereza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Cuál era, exactamente, el motivo de todo esto?

Toda la gente empezó a abandonar el recinto. Algunos se quedaban parados en sus pasos, curiosos, intentando dilucidar qué era lo que acontecía entre esos dos jóvenes que se miraban con tal curiosidad que cualquiera podría decir que estaba al borde de ser transformada en deseo.

Los Mirsch no lo aceptaron con tanta naturalidad, ni por asomo. Justo al verles, él la miró cómplice, haciendo mutis por el foro. Un gesto entre travieso y tierno que se le hizo, de manera sorprendente, no irritante, sino adorable.

-Aleksandra –se aproximó su padre –¿Acaso no sabes la vergüenza que nos has hecho pasar?

-Yo –se mordió el labio. Miró hacia su madre, quien fruncía el ceño en desaprobación –Es él. Siempre quiere hacerme rabiar. No es más que un incordio –Lo dijo lo suficientemente alto, como queriendo que lo escuchara desde su escondite. Provocando también al mismo tiempo.

-Pues no vamos a permitir que te sigas viendo con él, menos en lugar sagrado–Ella quedó perpleja –Cielo –proseguía su madre –Ese tipo de gente no son de fiar en absoluto. Deberías –tomó su hombro –Retirarte lo antes posible de esa clase de amistades. Anda, vámonos

-¡No lo entendéis! –Espetó –Yo no busco esto. Además, lo que deberíais de tener en cuenta vosotros es que voy a cumplir dieciocho años dentro de dos semanas. Podría –reventó, diciendo lo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer –podría estar casada perfectamente. Aunque siempre seguiré siendo vuestra pequeña, ¿no es así? Él no... no ha hecho nada malo.

Aceleró el paso, llegando en un paso hasta donde el coche había sido estacionado. De refilón, pudo distinguirle. «Volverás a saber de mí», decían sus ojos. No pensaba rendirse.

Y por pura rebeldía, ella tampoco. No iba a seguir siendo tratada como una inocente niña. Quería ser una mujer hecha y derecha de una vez por todas.

A través del transparente velo blanco que la cortina dejaba tras la ventana de su cuarto, no podía hacer más que dejar pasar unas horas que dedicaba ahora a leer y a las típicas labores de hija modelo.

No todo el tiempo. Eso, ellos no lo sabían. Justo al dar un leve giro de su cabeza, un diminuto zumbido la distrajo.

Ahí le descubrió. Sentado sobre un banco lejano, consciente de lo que acababa de hacer y expulsando humo de su cigarro. Desde hacía una semana, aquello se había convertido en un entretenimiento. No supo por qué, no supo cómo logró defenderle de las acusaciones de sus padres, ni siquiera de dónde provenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Sacudió la diminuta mano, confirmándole que ya bajaba.

"Tan sólo un minuto, mamá"

Era la primera vez que lanzaba una mentira piadosa a sus padres para algo que ellos, de seguro, no aprobaban.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel vier**

"_La amistad es un alma que habita en un cuerpo; un corazón que habita en dos almas"_

Triunfante, vio cómo dejaba atrás el portal de su casa. Durante siete días lo mismo. Él llamaba, ella acudía. Se reunían, como si fueran dos amantes secretos, yéndose al parque más recóndito de la ciudad. Hacerla desobedecer a sus padres era algo tan extraño como fascinante. Un trasfondo de amistad y confianza poco común. Aunque ella jamás reconocería el estar volviéndose una jovencita, rebelde, con mucho más carácter y traviesa. Le gustaba jugar con ella, ver sus reacciones a cada uno de sus ingeniosos comentarios, esas batallas verbales que establecían, retándose aunque sin hacerlo a quién sería más fuerte. Justo en tal momento venían las palabras de los suyos a la mente. Que no se juntara con «esa gente», ni con «esa muchacha pobre», aparte de recomendarle encarecidamente que dejara por un segundo de ser tan terriblemente descarado.

Claro estaba que no iba a hacerles caso. Su autonomía siempre imperaba.

-¿Sabes? Me encantaría tener mucho tiempo que desperdiciar como para esperar a si te decides a salir o no, pero por desgracia no es así –enarcó una ceja –¿Acaso te estás arrepintiendo?

-Aleksandra exhaló un suspiro –Tampoco pretendo volver a verte en más ocasiones – Miró insegura a un lado y otro –Lo he estado pensando. Me siento mal ocultándoles todo esto. Es... –bajó la cabeza –Absurdo.

-Entonces –Cogió su brazo mientras se dejaban ocultar por una esquina oportunamente situada – ¿Por qué has venido?

-Le miró desafiante –Puede ser porque no me quede más remedio.

-Mientes –Replicó, con el mismo tono en su voz. Más cerca. La estaba poniendo a prueba –Si no me soportaras ni siquiera aceptarías tal mofa hacia quienes han puesto tanto empeño en criarte bajo normas tan correctas y puras, ¿no es así?

-Hablar contigo no lleva nada más allá de eso –Dureza, sequedad al hablar. Sus ojos quedaron clavados como dagas – Además de odioso, eres engreído.

Se apartó. Intentó sacar una mueca de disgusto por alguna parte, pero tan sólo supo expresarse llena de incomodidad por la situación. En realidad, a pesar de no reconocerlo, por tener cerca su cuerpo, por tener cerca la fibra olorosa, nueva del uniforme. Quería irse, únicamente deseaba apartarse de su presencia para no pensar en ello una y otra vez. Para no recordarlo, para no sentirlo más.

Pero fue astuto, como siempre, cuan animal salvaje, dejó atrapado su cuerpo sin posibilidad de moverse alguna. Se sonreía por dentro. ¿Cómo sería probar de esa lengua de chica espabilada, incapaz de reconocer una atracción por clara que sea ésta? Se antojaba como una manera más allá de experimentar, algo, que si bien no la retendría, la haría volver.

Sus manos viajaron hasta que pudieron hacer posesión de su cara, lleno de brusquedad, de ese impulsivismo, de esa actitud que en realidad valoraba y admiraba. Un igual, alguien fuerte, como su persona, con agallas, alguien que es capaz de responder cualquier cosa, por punzante que sea, procedente de su boca.

La cual, sin previo avisó, fue cubierta con la suya. Y no supo como reaccionar. En un principio intentaba mover su cuerpo de manera que pudiera hacer mayor la distancia, pero él tenía más estatura y fuerza. ¿Cómo demonios pensar que el primer beso (aparte de aquel vago intento por parte de un chico bastante simplón a los quince años), de verdad, sentido, fuera a suceder de esa manera, en tal lugar, de…él?

En un principio abrió los ojos, sin saber como reaccionar, tremendamente sorprendida, pero el sentimiento era tan agradable que los cerró, empezó a corresponder, o a intentar seguir el ritmo de la invasión por parte de sus labios. Era…horriblemente agradable, su sabor traspasaba hacia ella con una velocidad imperiosa. Mezcla de café y cigarro mentolado. No supo distinguir cuándo se aceleró su corazón, cuándo, inconscientemente, comenzó a exigir más de aquello, ni cuándo apoyó ambas manos, muy temblorosas, sobre su torso vestido.

Daba miedo. Daba auténtico miedo lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior, la sacudida que el deseo, invernando durante tantos años, estaba haciendo que se derritiera a grandes pasos.

Se alejó. Con la boca marcada por la suya, el rubor reflejándose perfectamente en sus mejillas.

No hubo despedida, no hubo hasta mañana ni hasta luego.

Una huida. Esperaba que por mucho tiempo.

_Varias semanas después._

-Deberíamos comenzar lo antes posible. Él empieza a estar impaciente –El hombre frente a Kurt avanzaba, prácticamente a zancadas militares, precisas, calculadas, frente a él.

-Éste alzó la vista, casi en desinterés –Comprendo –Colocó sus gafas sobre el puente de la nariz –Ya te dije, amigo mío, que deberías darme al menos unos meses –Su ceño se frunció, pensativo –Aunque, creo tener a alguien que podría ser bien válido.

-¿De quién estamos hablando? –Cuestionó.

-Un muchacho. Es…realmente fascinante su progreso.

Costó caro. Retirarse para no volver, porque en una parte...ah, no sabía. No sabía si era que se había acostumbrado a su presencia, no sabía si se le hacía tan insoportable que sus contradicciones y diálogos eran necesarios en su vida, o por el contrario. Dios, ¿le quería? ¿Empezaba a amarle? Pero, ¿qué cosa tan ilógica se estaba planteando? No, debía olvidar esos labios, esa masculinidad e impulsividad.

¡No era más que perjudicial!

_Perjudicial..._

_¿O bendito? ¿Angel? ¿Demonio? ¿Angel caído? _

Resultaba tan complicado.

Continuaba andando calle arriba. Unas pocas compras en su mano.

Algo inevitablemente llamó su atención. Y la espantó. Había revolución en la calle, un montón de gente, sobretodo vecinos, se arremolinaban alrededor de su mismo bloque.

Esa era su casa.

Mayor espanto fue el experimentado cuando reconoció las dos siluetas saliendo por la puerta.

Las bolsas cayeron de sus manos. Empalideció.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel fünf**

"_¿Qué sentido tiene correr cuando estamos en la carretera equivocada?"_

Correr. Tan rápido como pudiera, a la máxima velocidad que sus finas piernas pudieran permitírselo. Imposible intentar encontrar otra opción. Estaba acorralada, acorralada por…ellos, por esa gente. Y Amon estaba metido de pleno.

¿La habría traicionado? ¿A dónde ir sin acabar capturada, o torturada, como posiblemente acabarían sus padres?

Al tiempo que iba descendiendo la extensa calle, ese barrio donde pensaban se podían mantener seguros "Al menos por el momento y hasta que tengamos posibilidad de irnos", decía su padre, su miedo era mayor.

Sus padres…qué iba a ser de ellos…

Lágrimas se escurrían del modo más inocente por toda su cara, haciéndola empapar, guiada tan sólo por sus pensamientos hasta el lugar más remoto, lejano de aquel caos.

Aleksandra casi grita en horror cuando sintió las manos que pararon en seco su trayectoria. Desvió sus ojos del suelo hacia el frente.

-"Ven conmigo" –Ordenó una voz, conocida, y que no deseaba escuchar en ese momento.

-Amon –estaba realmente molesta. Contestó en voz baja –No eres el más indicado ahora. Imagino que estarás contento por haber armado tal revolución en mi familia

Éste no dijo nada. Bruscamente, cogiéndola del codo, la llevó hasta una pequeña vivienda al final de la calle que estaba vacía. Él cerró tras ambos. Mantuvo esa cercana distancia que al mismo tiempo había conseguido distanciarles. La puerta casi rozando su espalda.

-Guarda silencio o te verás en problemas –su tono, por primera vez, era más serio y frío, diferente –Espera aquí, no hagas el menor ruido

Un leve e inseguro asentimiento fue la única señal que necesitó. Se marchó.

Y ella, dentro de aquel breve instante, deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, de puntillas con intención de que ni siquiera sus planos zapatos llegaran a escucharse, fue hasta la ventana. Tenía persianas bajadas, y un poco de la claridad de aquel día nublado se dejaba vislumbrar, cosa que era más fácil antes que tantear.

Pasos.

Los nervios iban acelerándose cada vez más. Algún rincón lo suficientemente grande y oscuro…

Paseaba su mirada por todo.

Ha de haber….

Cada vez más cerca.

Por fortuna, un oportuno hueco dentro de un armarito parecía servir lo suficiente como refugio temporal. Avanzó como el rayo antes de escuchar a varias personas conversando.

-¿Has estado atento, Goeth? –Dijo una voz masculina y evidentemente mayor que él.

Tomó el breve silencio que se formó en el aire como un gesto de confirmación.

Antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, lo último que escuchó de la garganta de Amon fue lo siguiente.

-Todo esto está desierto. De nada sirve que haya revisado dos veces aquellas malditas casuchas. Son todo lo mismo

Otra vez más, parecían deliberar.

Hasta que, para su alivio, fueron alejándose.

Veían únicamente un descampado desierto. No hacía especialmente calor, y la mujer estaba altamente preocupada. Miraba a través del mínimo espacio que dejaba aquella camioneta ( o lo que quiera que fuera) en la que eran transportados. «unas preguntas», habían dicho, tan rudamente que heló su sangre desde el primer momento. No entendía cómo su marido conseguía mantenerse calmo. Pero al menos estaba a su lado. Y continuaban con vida.

Restaba poca distancia, por lo pronto tal era la sensación, puesto que iban descendiendo cada vez más la velocidad, un paso todavía más pausado…cerca, un recinto enorme. Hecho probablemente con dinero extraído de esas pobres almas nobles, trabajadoras que poco o nada habían hecho. Idénticos a ellos.

Estaban tan temerosos…

La oscuridad se deshizo en un suspiro.

El tiempo necesario para que ella se aterrorizara, mirando hacia el cegador haz de luz proveniente del exterior.

Fue su sarcástica risa lo que la tranquilizó, lo que, de algún modo, pudo devolverla a la estabilidad.

-¿Todavía sigues ahí dentro? –Cuestionó Amon.

Aleksandra sacó tímidamente uno de sus pies, dejando que él la ayudara a salir.

-¿Y tú tienes el descaro de volver para que tus admirados superiores se enteren?–Intentaba mantener su tono lo más discreto posible.

-Vaya – respondió divertido – ¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?

Ella no quiso hablar. Se limitaba a no querer juntar su mirada con la de él. Observaba el suelo con enorme pesar. Porque aunque reconociera una y mil veces que la había salvado, aunque reconociera que la especie de «anti-héroe» esta tarde había sido él y no ella, que por más que su orgulloso genio no permitiera llegar a pronunciarlo siquiera…la había salvado. De un secuestro seguro, o una muerte segura.

-Será mejor que me vaya –Hizo una pausa, sin dejar de evitarle – Y tú también. Aunque no sé dónde podré guarecerme

Avanzó varios pasos hasta retornar por donde mismo había sido casi obligada a entrar. Con tal parsimonia, tal reticencia que a él se le antojaba que en realidad no quería dejar el sitio. Pobre muchacha, pobre Aleksandra sin dos alitas que la protejan en todo momento. Inspiraba una especie de lástima compasiva, más después de haberse visto en la situación de dar reporte sobre sus padres. Cosa que no diría. Por conveniencia. Porque le gustaba continuar con el toma y daca que se traían entre manos.

Su vida enteramente dependía de sus decisiones, la de su familia también…

Y empezaba a ver algo, quizá excitante, quizá maquiavélico, en ello. En la manipulación. En haberla besado y haberla traicionado, en…esa razón que, a veces, se colaba entre su caparazón de frialdad que cada vez iba endureciéndose.

-No te aconsejaría volver–Dijo, llegando hasta ella. Insistiendo en que le mirara de pleno, la obligó a alzar la vista por un momento. Posteriormente, tomó el pomo.

Antes de que diera el último paso al exterior, su voz hizo que se retuviera.

-Amon –enunció, y éste giró sobre sus talones, de aquella manera magistral, elegante, casi militar o matemática de él –Gracias

Medió sonrió.

Y volvió el silencio.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel sechs**

"_Los ojos se fían de ellos mismos, las orejas se fían de los demás"_

Trabajar, contra viento o marea, hiciera un frío de mil demonios o estuviera el día limpio y despejado.

Solían empezar al alba. Eran despertados rudamente, cada uno de los «presos», tal y como les llamaban, cosas en lugar de personas, animales, o peor, seres inanimados sin sentimiento eran para ellos.

A Vivien le espantaba tener que dejar pasar las horas pertenecientes a cada madrugada sola, dentro de un minúsculo espacio colocado "a modo de habitación", compuesto por un paupérrimo colchón sobre el suelo, acompañado del cuarto de baño, el cual estaba sucio y en las mismas condiciones. Sólo pensar en Karl al otro lado, separado de ella…

De todo lo que representó durante años la persona más segura del mundo, allá donde fuese. Se sentía muy sola, a la vez que desprotegida. Sabía que él no, sabía que él siempre había sido quien mantenía la entereza por los dos. Por eso se necesitaban, juntos eran capaces de formar equipo.

El pánico reinaba cada vez que escuchaban un leve movimiento. Pasos, puertas, o el chirrido cuando un mueble es arrastrado.

Ese fue quizá el más terrorífico.

-¡Mirsch!

Una exclamación. Un grito en mitad de la escasa claridad que únicamente podía notarse por los débiles rayos de luz que se colaban a través de los barrotes exteriores.

Aquellas dos estridentes botas pasaron más allá de donde ella se encontraba.

_El día que más había estado temiendo no podía haberse presentado de golpe y porrazo._

Sin embargo, lo parecía. Continuaban exigiendo respuesta, continuaban demandando como no habían dejado jamás de hacer.

Contuvo el aliento. Presionó sus manos fuertemente contra las telas del pobre vestido. No dijo nada. Intentaba evitar tan siquiera el mínimo ir y venir de su pecho al tomar aire, la hiperventilación que se formaba dentro muy progresivamente.

Pudo oír cómo el soldado pasaba de su celda hasta llegar a la contigua. Abrían la puerta.

-Si no responde, tendré que sacarle yo mismo.

Así lo hizo. Un fuerte zumbido retumbó. Él no quiso pronunciarse. Más que no quisiera, parecía que leía sus pensamientos, cada frase que podría decir, es que lo veía lo más adecuado. Al pasar ante ella pretendió mirarla, alentarla de lejos, pero el tipo, cínico e irascible, quiso pararse a conciencia. Le sujetaba muy fuerte del brazo.

-Tú tampoco tienes de qué preocuparte –rió, echando veneno a través de lo afilado de su lengua –Vendrán a por ti también de un momento a otro.

Le miró. Fría como el hielo, sin parpadear.

Porque de algún modo sabía que, al menos, la hija de ambos llegaría a sobrevivir.

Tenía que agradecer por todos los cielos que no estuviera.

No iba a mostrarse vulnerable. Dejó que se fueran.

Las baldosas se podían sentir gélidas mediante los dedos descalzos, único hilo conductor entre ella y la realidad que entraba agresiva de nuevo en su rutina. Como el ruido de los pájaros que ocasionalmente graznaban refugiándose del frío entre algún que otro tejado maltrecho.

Aleksandra, tan pronto como pudo, encajó sus finísimos pies dentro de los zapatos, que llevaban días siendo los mismos. Igual que las ropas.

No se había atrevido a marchar a su antigua casa para coger alguna muda. Daba terror salir. Transcurrir diez minutos y ya deseaba volver a paso ligero.

Había cogido cierto hábito de estar en ese lugar, en la casa llena de hastío, humildad, polvareda por entre lo muebles.

Y soledad. Mucha soledad. Pero lo prefería así.

Algunas noches lloraba por sus padres, por lo que estarían pasando ambos. Puede que echara en falta un hombro sobre el cual llorar, alguien con quien contar para relatar toda su pena…

No si esa persona era él. _Amon._

Estar sin verle era lo mejor que podía hacer. Pero algo definitivo, algo que no fuera como siempre había sido: _Nos dejamos de ver, volvemos a tenernos frente a frente y mis sentimientos despiertan con fiereza de nuevo. Unos sentimientos que no puedo controlar y que intento evadir._

Lo que despertaba su rabia interna es que lo sabía. Lo sabía con tanta evidencia que se hacía odioso.

Amar y temer, ese era el caso, ¿no?

Apartó sus pensamientos a un lado, intentó dejarlos fuera, en una caja de cartón hasta que acumularan suciedad, y se aproximó a la cocina. Allí tuvo el mismo desayuno que comía con especial dedicación, como si cada minúscula miga de pan supiera al más delicioso de los platos que hubiera probado en su vida. Igual que un ritual, algo sagrado. Lo mismo hizo con el poco café que restaba.

Poco antes de tener ocasión alguna de salir, una visita inesperada la sorprendió en la puerta. Era una mujer, no demasiado mayor, de rostro duro y quizá intimidante. Dados los tiempos que corrían, ahora cualquier persona podría ser el enemigo, delatarte, o llevarte a la muerte segura. No pudo hacer más que recordar la cruz colgante que le regaló su madre cuando cumplió dieciséis años. Estaba entre su pecho, protegida por las cálidas ropas. No se atrevía a sacarla de ahí, porque tan sólo por eso ya podrían arrestarte para extorsionarte, interrogarte y trabajar.

-Discúlpeme, señorita –Enunció la mujer con expresión amable –Sé que es entrometerme demasiado, pero –suspiró, ofreciendo un trozo de buena calidad de tela blanca lleno de algo humeante (y deliciosamente oloroso) que extrajo de un cesto –mi marido y yo trabajamos en el comercio de enfrente. Siempre la vemos ir y venir sola. A lo mejor le gustaría –se acercó con cautela. A medida que seguía hablando ella se tranquilizaba –Aceptar éste pequeño detalle por nuestra parte. Incluso necesitamos unas manos hacendosas que nos ayuden con el negocio.

Aleksandra tragó saliva por un momento. La opción que quien tenía delante, que pareció venir en respuesta a sus más íntimas y subconscientes plegarias, estaba planteando resultaba más que tentadora.

De hecho, como para no pensar en ello ni un momento.

Tomó la bolsa, con gesto agradecido además de una sonrisa tímida impresa en los labios.

Fue un disparo sordo y seco que tuvo su eco en mitad de la explanada. Sostenía el arma entre sus manos. Para su sorpresa no temblaba, más contrariamente a todo ello, era como si hubiera estado preparado toda su vida. Esa súbita subida de la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, extendiéndose hasta la misma punta del pie.

Se le antojaba incluso mayor que cualquier otra sensación, incluso mayor o más excitante que estar pendiente de una de esas distintas admiradoras que empezaban a acumularse alrededor por entre el grupo de amistades conforme pasaba el tiempo. Obviamente a expensas de los superiores.

Todo eran tonterías, chiquilladas, algo que se encontraba en un nivel mucho menor al suyo. Mucho menor a todo lo que le fascinaba, mucho menor a cuanto _él _ podía llegar a alcanzar.

Aunque aún se preguntaba dentro de su mente curiosa qué había sido de Aleksandra.

Pero era curiosidad. Únicamente eso. ¿Cómo podría tratarse de algo más, cómo ante tal semejante?...

O quizá se equivocaba. Quizá podría estar bien ir en contra del orden establecido.

Sonrió para sí sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

_Hasta que un, ya conocido, instructor para él, además de uno de los grandes jefes, se aproximó_.

-Amon –anunció Kurt afable, casi orgulloso, al verle –Tus padres han venido a verte.

No hubo respuesta. No hubo ni siquiera confirmación por su parte.

La única fue aquella del viento, que en ese instante azoraba fuerte, se transformó en forma de otro estallido de pólvora contra la víctima imaginaria.

Llegaba el medio día. Las piernas no las sentía suyas. Ni las manos, una vez cuidadas con mimo, ahora agrietadas, llenas de magulladuras, marchitas. Sin diferencia a cómo se sentía interiormente.

Vivien continuaba, la pala se hundía una y otra vez en la espesísima capa de nieve. Sacaban montones diarios. Varias personas murieron de pulmonía, si no por las horribles condiciones soportadas.

Su marido salió por fin. Lleno de heridas (frescas, estaba convencida, porque antes no estaban ahí) pero vivo de todas formas. Tampoco podía permitir dejar un solo atisbo de preocupación. O emoción. Esa era su _condena_. Si no era la merced de ellos, no había nada que hacer.

Sentía mucha impotencia viéndole tan lejos, a la vez sin decir nada.

Quiso pronunciar algo, en un susurro, sin que se enterara, pero fue tomada bruscamente por el brazo. El mismo oficial no tenía suficiente con haber forzado torturas sobre su marido. Ahora ella también tenía que pagar.

¿Por qué? ¿qué habían hecho aparte de ser ciudadanos? Nada revolucionarios, decentes, educados y queridos por todo el vecindario.

Recorrió varios lugares que ni siquiera quiso memorizar. Sólo el olor que despedían a cerrado, incluso a muerte. Imaginariamente pensó qué diría, qué pensaría si aquel fuera su último momento aferrada a los vivos. Si, allá fuera, hubiese visto a su marido por última vez sin poder decirle lo mucho que le había amado durante tantos años, el fiel compañero, amigo y amante que siempre fue.

Las lágrimas que pretendía derramar se escondían en vez de salir. Su respiración, que venía en rápidas bocanadas, resultaba perceptible a distancia.

Una sala oscura, estrecha, aguardaba. Únicamente amueblada por una mesa, dos sillas y, según intuía entre penumbras, otra mesa más pequeña. Reinando sobre la misma, una lamparilla fundida.

Erizaba cada pequeño vello sobre su cuerpo.

-Bien –La frialdad que el silencio había hecho patente no se deshizo con la llamada de atención del oficial –¿Quieres saber qué pensamos sobre tu marido?

Calló. Prefería dejar pasar los acontecimientos antes que buscarse algo peor. Sin embargo, una fuerte sacudida por parte de éste la hizo volver a la realidad. Quedó en el suelo, aturdida por el dolor.

-Además de inútil, poco colaboradora –rió con sorna – Mis superiores piensan que mentís los dos.

-No hemos dado motivos –dijo ella entre dientes.

Propinó otro golpe. Resistió, sólo apretó los brazos aún más contra ella a modo de protección.

-Me parece que no eres quien para llevarme la contraria. Los habéis dado, por supuesto que sí. Si no, no sería informado sobre…ciertas actividades que toda vuestra maldita familia llevaba a cabo.

-Nosotros –confesó agotada –Íbamos simplemente a una misa.

Fue incapaz de relatar algo más desde ese preciso instante. Pues sintió que todo iba y venía borroso alrededor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel sieben**

"_El habla es plata. El silencio es oro"_

Despertó de su estado de inconsciencia sin saber por qué. Ni dónde estaba apenas.

Vivien sentía su mente como abotargada, seguía sin ver claramente. Sólo distinguía una sombra en la distancia, mucho frío, humedad ¿Lluvia? ¿Nieve?

-¡Por Dios! –Escuchó a lo lejos – Por Dios estás viva…

Un gemido, leve, pronunciado al aire mientras tanteaba un suelo helado que prácticamente cortaba su piel. Intentaba forzar la vista, esperar a que la imagen fuera más nítida.

Poco a poco el paisaje iba tomando algo de más color. Aquella voz…aquella voz había retumbado dulce en sus tímpanos, la reconocía. Intentaba en mitad de su confusión averiguar quién era el salvador, quién se había rebajado hasta darle ayuda.

Entonces sintió dos fuertes brazos que cogieron su cintura, un sollozo que podía mezclarse con el crujir de las hojas secas. Abrió completamente los ojos.

_Ahora_ sabía de quién se trataba, en la sutileza con la que la abrazó contra sí y besaba sus cabellos. Karl estaba ahí a su lado.

Un ángel en su mirada llena de esperanza, nuevas posibilidades.

Resultaba innovador, extraño a sus ojos, pero curiosamente no intimidaba en absoluto.

Olía a bollos recién hechos, a café, a pasteles…todo inofensivo. Únicamente la radio como compañía. Y las mesas vacías frente a ella mientras oía llover con fuerza.

Aleksandra se movió, casi saliendo del trance en el que todo ello la tenía sumergida. Veía el exterior, sin dejar de preguntarse por ellos: ¿Dónde estarían? ¿Cómo estarían? Aunque, a medida que los días dejaban su rastro, menos confiaba en volver a tenerles frente a frente de nuevo. Y eso llenaba de amargor las horas vacías, sola, que transcurrían ahí dentro.

Un mostrador, además de la trastienda, eran su nuevo hogar. Fue a poner su delantal, el cual yacía colgando sobre el perchero. Quiso aprovechar para servirse algo que llevar a sus labios. Entonces ella hizo acto de presencia. Elga, le había dicho que se llamaba. Parecía una jefa sin demasiadas exigencias, al igual que su marido. Una pareja estable que por el momento se limitaban a darle trabajo seguro e ingresos además de comida y cama.

-¿Has descansado bien, querida? –Preguntó, observando su aspecto de arriba abajo.

Ésta asintió algo confusa mientras intentaba terminar de servirse la bebida.

-Es…todavía algo nuevo para mí, Señora. Apenas he trabajado durante estos años, pero me siento cómoda –Intentó sonreír lo más auténticamente que pudo.

La mujer correspondió, llegando hasta donde ella estaba.

-Te proporcionaré más ropas, Aleksa. Sé que en tu situación…

-Por favor, no se moleste –replicó incómoda.

-No será molestia – Su gesto, lleno de intención, antes de marcharse – Descuida, no lo será.

-¿Entonces qué dicen, Señores Goeth? –Kurt preguntaba con cierta impaciencia, esperando, tras las explicaciones pertinentes, una deliberación.

Amon permanecía en silencio. Orgulloso por las palabras que había escuchado decir a su superior. Le calificaba como "el mejor que han tenido en su promoción" y escuchó palabras tales como "frío y eficaz" o "justo lo que éste centro necesita". Un traslado. Un traslado que a su vez suponía definitivo ascenso en el ranking. En el **_poder_**.

-Johann –Murmuró Ilse, suplicante ante su marido, ciertamente convencido por su colega.

Él parecía tan dubitativo como su esposa. Daba breves paseos, tales como los que su hijo había aprendido a dar. Calculados milimétricamente, de un sitio a otro, mano al mentón, vista fija en la alfombra que cubría todo el suelo perteneciente al más que lujoso despacho.

-No es demasiado lejos, al menos eso me has dicho, ¿no Kurt?

-Éste sonrió, con falsa amabilidad y aplomo –Le tendréis todo lo cerca que queráis. Podrá ir a visitaros si echáis de falta al benjamín en casa.

Su mujer sufría. Sufría y maldita sea que lo veía tan claro como el agua en lo vacío de sus ojos, en el penar con el que sujetaba su discreta falda. El modo de evitar hacer contacto visual a toda costa.

-Cerró los ojos con fuerza, arrepentido de cuanto se disponía a decir ya de antemano –Si es lo mejor para él – recorrió con una mano su cara – Me es imposible oponerme.

La estaba hiriendo, se odiaba por ello. Podía sentir, a pesar de no verlo, sus enormes ojos clavados en él. Llena de indignación. O comprensión, tal vez.

Su turno hacía media hora que terminó. Por fin todo quedó limpio, el servicio hecho, las cuentas perfectamente llevadas. Suspiró. Por fin, descanso. Por fin, esperar al nuevo día que aguardaba. Mediante escasísima claridad, distinguió un carruaje de no mucha confianza parar frente al negocio. Pausó sus movimientos, con cuidado, avanzó. Sin que Elga o cualquiera lo percibiese.

Cuando observó con atención quiénes eran las dos personas que abandonaban el vehículo creyó morir. No de pena. De alegría. De pensar que, por fin, había sido escuchada.

Dejó las cosas a toda prisa y salió por la puerta de atrás. Una vez en la calle, ya se sentía con mucha más libertad de hablar.

-Mamá –Pronunció, entre lágrimas emocionadas, para llamar su atención –Papá…

Ambos se volvieron. Casi se le rompió el corazón al verles, aún desorientados, heridos, llenos de sangre y maltrato. Pero vivos.

La calle cobró vida cuando corrieron hacia su niña. Su Aleksandra. El abrazo fue tan fuerte que apenas permitía respirar, pero no importaba. Mantenía sus pequeñas manos aferradas a sus espaldas, acariciándoles, cerciorándose de que estaban ahí realmente. No era una ensoñación. Karl la separó de inmediato, con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el pecho, plantando un beso cálido en su frente.

-He visto el coche y no he podido…yo estaba…

-Calma, hija –Contestó simplemente Vivien. La observó con atención, arrastrándola de nuevo contra su pecho –Estás cada vez más mayor, cielo mío. Mírala –Le indicaba a su marido –Toda una mujer ya –Hizo una mueca divertida, como haciendo observaciones –Aunque ese pelo está demasiado largo.

Ella rió, aliviada. Volvió a aferrarse a la cintura de su madre, cariñosa.

-Vamos, necesitáis descanso. Y yo también. Tengo muchas cosas que contaros.

La mañana siguiente en el trabajo fue mucho más llevadera. Todas las horas anteriores las había dedicado a explicarles la situación a sus recién devueltos padres. De ellos, realmente, prefería no escuchar esas atrocidades que experimentaron. Les dejó descansar mientras que, al alba, se colocó ropas olorosas con propósito de estar apunto para abrir.

Iba a terminar de servir a una pareja que se habían convertido en asiduos, además que siempre tenían propina por su amabilidad.

-Espero verles mañana –Dijo suave, ya con ademanes más refinados a la hora de retirar sus platos. El brillo de la felicidad quedaba escrito en cada gesto.

-Vaya vaya –Amon observaba estupefacto la escena –Por aquí ha mejorado el servicio.

Como siempre, el mundo cayó a sus pies al sonido de aquel timbre de voz.

Aleksandra giró sobre sus talones y pasó de largo descaradamente a dejar su bandeja. Le sorprendió verle con ropa informal.

-Perdone caballero, ¿le conozco?

_Bravo. _ Soberbia manera de actuar, pensó para sí.

Éste esperó a tenerla de frente en la barra para frenarla con una mano, mirándola directamente, cosa que había evitado hacer desde que cruzaron palabras.

-¿Ofendida? –Preguntó, bajando el tono.

-Ella emitió una risa socarrona en respuesta –Avergonzada sería la palabra correcta. Si no te importa tengo trabajo que hacer –Se acercó más a él – ¿Cómo me has localizado?

-Fácil. Me conozco la zona de palmo a palmo. Y éste lugar tiene mucha fama.

-Vete –Contestó prudente.

Soltó bruscamente su mano para dejar varias tazas. Mientras estaba de espaldas, se mordía el labio inferior. Sentía el ir y venir que marcaba el ritmo cardíaco acelerado. _No. No y mil veces no._

Esperaba encontrarse con su presencia. Insistente, extrañamente complacido por el ingenioso intercambio de palabras otra vez. Queriendo no perder la guerra.

Se equivocaba. En su lugar, un papelucho semi rasgado, por la mitad, lo ocupaba. Avanzó cauta hasta allí, abriéndolo.

"_Mañana a las siete en la estación"_

Entonces alzó los ojos, inquieta, y lo guardó en su bolsillo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel acht**

"_Aquí ya hemos terminado, amigo mío se acabó._

_Acércate dame un abrazo, que este infierno remitió._

_Esperadme aquí un momento, cuidad de esta posición. _

_Comprobaré que terminamos la misión…_

_Fue acabar estas palabras y nadie le volvió a ver,_

…_después de aquella victoria, sólo un loco Coronel renunciaría a una gloria_

_que él jamás logró entender._

_Eligió cargar su arma con un clavel" –**Coronel**, LODVG._

Berlín aún estaba a oscuras. Apenas despuntaba el alba, sólo unos pocos rayos rojos que el sol dejaba ver al fondo. Sabía que estaba esperando. Vaya que sí, desde la tarde anterior que lo hacía. Desde ese mismo momento los pensamientos apenas dejaron que conciliara el sueño. Por eso, aún siendo antes de la hora estimada, ella ya se iba. Cogió el abrigo, partiendo hacia el destino propuesto.

¿Por qué la estación?

Aleksandra continuó andando. Esperaba con ello que sus pasos no fueran escuchados por nadie, pues a las nueve su jefa esperaba, si con algo era estricta eran las horas de llegada de sus varias empleadas. Tampoco podía quedar al descubierto el plan improvisado que contó a sus padres. En eso, por suerte o desgracia, ya tenía cierta experiencia.

Con fortuna no estará ahí aún...le restaban tres minutos hasta la única estación en activo.

Torció una esquina, más relajada ante sus propias reflexiones, como si el hecho de saber que se retrasaría la beneficiara.

Estaba en un error. Su cuerpo se perfilaba perfectamente contra el único foco de luz del anden cuatro. Una bolsa de viaje a sus pies y uniforme impoluto. Miraba a la nada, a los raíles vacíos, con un halo de satisfacción.

Fue aproximándose por pasos hasta que su presencia hizo que Amon girase la cabeza.

-¿Has llegado antes? O tenías muchas ganas de verme o el trabajo te ha vuelto demasiado puntual.

Por fin estaban frente a frente. Ambos bajo la misma luz.

-No podía dormir –Respondió, entre tímida y tajante. Miró de nuevo hacia su equipaje –¿Qué haces aquí, Amon?

-Tranquila, duraré poco–El sarcasmo tan propio en él afloró de nuevo cuando pensaba que lo había enterrado un tiempo –Ayer pretendía despedirme. Me voy –Terminó con frialdad.

Ésta buscó sus ojos. Pudo intuir en ellos un temor oculto, el brillo reflejaba sin embargo una pincelada de pena. Eso los hacía aún más intensamente azules.

-¿Cómo…? Dónde –Replicó resignada, sin más palabras que las que salieron de su razón. Porque sus sentimientos gritaban algo bien diferente, y tenía miedo de enseñarlo.

-Polonia –Medio sonrió –Otros asuntos me llevan allí. Mis compañeros vendrán dentro de una hora, es por eso que te he hecho venir antes.

Ahora lo comprendía. El secretismo, el verse a escondidas, como siempre lo habían hecho. _Ella _era una vergüenza, supondría una herida mortal en su ego verles juntos. Enervaba, enfurecía, frustraba. Ni siquiera sabía mantener una última conversación sin tensarla. Ególatra.

-Bueno –Miró al suelo. No quería llorar –En ese caso, será mejor que me vaya. No querrás mancillar tu gran nombre. Suerte.

El brazo, que había estado descansando inconscientemente sobre su abrigo militar, quedó fuera de su calor como si produjese una fuerte alergia. Dio dos pasos rápidos, furiosos. Sin embargo, algo hubo en su respuesta que no le permitió dejarlo ahí. Con reflejos más rápidos, la volvió a atraer hacia sí.

-Estás sacando conclusiones tú sola. Eres absurda.

-Como si no fuera cierto – Espetó.

Y sus labios volvieron a entrar en contacto después de meses. No hubo timidez, no hubo gentileza, sólo puro arrebato pasional que ni uno ni otro rechazó. Ella quedó bajo la solapa de su abrigo, aferrándose a su nuca, probándole ahora bien con cada centímetro.

No sabía si se trataba de un acto posesivo, si en realidad no quería que se fuese o si su corazón estaba hablando por fin. Quemaba. Quemaban. Entonces el miedo del raciocinio hizo que apoyara una mano delicada sobre el torso. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba llorando. Se separó muy lentamente. Temblaba

-Adiós –Susurró.

Y se fue, apartando las lágrimas con rubor. Corriendo tan fuerte como le daban sus piernas.

Una última palabra jamás pronunciada.

Todavía resonaba aquel momento bajo aquellas cuatro paredes desgastadas. De repente, todo era vacío otra vez. Todo se teñía de una extraña nostalgia que no lograba sacudir de su cuerpo. Mientras se disponía para el trabajo y veía a sus compañeras entrar (o despertarse saliendo de uno de los inmundos rincones de la trastienda) volvía a situarse en la estación fría, en sus palabras, en la reticencia a que marcharse. O el tacto de sus labios, exigentes e incansables…

Dolía. Pero ya había llorado bastante. Él no iba a volver. Jamás el destino iba a plantarles otra oportunidad. Lo que pudiese haber sucedido quedaría muerto, hizo ese juramento a las mismas alturas mientras se lamentaba por dejar que su corazón palpitara por él. Por alguien que la despreciaba, que la dejaba apartada del resto como un insecto, que disfrutaba jugando con ella, rebajándola. ¿Por qué veía en él una caballerosidad, por qué dejó que sus oídos se derritieran por aquél último diálogo, esas palabras pronunciadas con una dulzura extraña, oculta, que sólo ella supo descifrar? Dejándose llevar, sin querer que ese maldito tren que les separaba ya por kilómetros iniciara su rumbo.

_Eligió. No hay vuelta atrás._

Anhelaba en tales momentos tener alguien con quien poder hablar sus frustraciones, sus sentimientos abiertamente en lugar de camuflarlos bajo aparente calma, inocencia e ingenuidad que ya no poseía. Sus padres…eran su pilar, aún así no esperaba precisamente un recibimiento cordial de la noticia por ambas partes.

-Eh, 'Leksa –Aleksandra escuchó cerca de ella el toque de atención que necesitaba. Se giró –Arréglate pronto o los jefes no van a ser nada generosos contigo hoy –Medio sonrió, observando casi con sorna la expresión de la compañera –¿Ha tocado despedida con el novio? Tienes ojos rojos, y tu cara no me contradice.

Sonrió cortésmente. Fue la única reacción que escapó a aquella verdad del tamaño de un puño. Galiana, al menos así se hacía llamar, era una buena chica, aunque meticulosa y malhablada, de cara pícara, que aparentaba más edad de la suya. Se rumoreaba sobre ella que pertenecía a esos ligues intermitentes de _Burke_ _Althun _que podía escuchar entre risitas de sus escasas amigas. "Fingen ser el matrimonio perfecto". Aquéllos chismes distraían entre las tediosas horas de trabajo, desde luego.

-No –Rió. Mintiendo. Nunca había sido buena para ello. Extrajo un espejo pequeño, corroborando su aspecto. Instaló una sonrisa nueva especialmente diseñada para el momento –Es sólo que apenas duermo, tengo el sueño alterado.

-Su amiga suspiró –Te queda mucho que sufrir por un hombre – Estalló en una carcajada –Ahora nos rompen el corazón yéndose al frente, pero hay que aprender a ser fría –Dio una suave palmada sobre su espalda –Pronto sabrás de qué hablo.

Dicho lo cual, se retiró. Dejándola frente a un desolador reflejo de sí misma. Sólo era capaz de ver a una cría aún, con rasgos y actitudes de madurez encerrada en una cara fuerte pero aniñada. Natural, sin maquillar, con ojeras que delataban a distancia. Sus ojos cerúleos parecían opacos.

Tal vez tuviese razón. Pero ya hacía mucho que sufría.

El tren frenó suave, progresivamente, mientras dejaba una última hilera de humo a su paso. Fuera, todo se presentaba algo cubierto de escarcha que, suponía, eran el fatal rastro de las bajas temperaturas nocturnas. Para ser lo primero que veía de Polonia, una casa derruida, dos farolas fácilmente rompibles con un puntapié además del ajado recinto de la estación, no despertaba demasiadas expectativas. Sin embargo, eran los proyectos futuros los que resultaban excitantes, no ésta ciudad.

Por el momento se encontraba agotado. La ridícula cama sobre la que había intentado descansar era demasiado pequeña, el colchón fino y las mantas brillaban por su ausencia. Amon rebuscó por el bolsillo hasta que encontró finalmente la pitillera. Prendió el cigarro mientras recogía nuevamente el equipaje. Dos compañeros, con quienes contó en todo momento desde hacía años, le esperaban cerca del acceso.

Dio la primera calada, dando paso a una nueva vida.

Vida en la que estaba lejos Berlín, Aleksandra o el beso que le dio.

Curiosamente, no conmovía en lo más mínimo.

-Adrian le apremió –Así no vamos a llegar, y aquí hace un frío de justicia. Te esperamos en el coche –Sonrió con cierta complicidad –Celebraremos nuestra llegada, ¿no?

Entonces éste le miró. Sí, tenía más altura y quizá tono muscular desde que le conoció. Puede que su tonalidad de cabello se haya vuelto más oscura.

A pesar de todo, el crío de trece años seguía ahí.

No esperó llegar a conocer aquélla presencia espectral, o existente sólo para unos pocos, que era quien estaba a cargo del negocio, hasta más adelante.

Lo cierto fue que sucedió cuando menos deseaba hacerlo. Cuando más débil estaba, cuando más necesitaba volver a casa y tomar un buen plato de sopa caliente.

Pero allí se presentó. Las compañeras hacía rato que se marcharon, quedando únicamente ella. Habían decidido que recogiera todas las cosas. Desde la acera del frente, pudo intuir dos siluetas. Era su colega, que dejaba a un hombre mayor que ella, de buena planta además de aspecto rico, cerca del portal anterior.

Jamás pensó que fuera a adentrarse en plena trastienda. Observándola, con aire de autosuficiencia, incluso un tono arrogante dentro del modo en que la observó detenidamente, medio sonriendo. Sus ojos, ahora que los tenía más cerca, eran azul grisáceo. Inspiraban frío.

-¿Señor…? –Enunció tímidamente, mientras recogía el bolso con ella. Cambió el delantal por un sencillo conjunto de falda y camisa.

-Éste rió, posiblemente ante lo ridículo que resultaba su nerviosismo. Se acercó, plantando una mano en su hombro. Extrañamente, la hizo tensarse aún más –Tranquila, muchacha. Vivo arriba –Se apartó con intención de presentarse –Burke.

No necesitó nada más para establecer toda conexión. Agachó la cabeza en gesto de disculpa.

-Disculpe. Yo…ya me marchaba –Aceptó su ofrecimiento de saludo –Aleksandra Mirsch.

El hombre seguía manteniendo la curiosidad hacia ella en cada gesto. Empezaba a resultar incómodo.

-He oído hablar de ti –Contestó –Mi mujer dice que eres una buena trabajadora. Mejor que muchas de sus "chicas", como las llama. Un placer.

-Lo mismo digo.

Aleksandra, tras su escueta réplica, fue encaminándose hacia la puerta, no sin antes revisarlo todo. Sin saber por qué, sentía la fuerte necesidad de libertad, de aire fresco.

Comenzó a iniciar sus pasos hasta el exterior. Salvo por la voz grave procedente del interior. Althun aún no dejaba de poner ojo en su aspecto.

-Por cierto – Ésta paró en seco –Puede que tenga buenas noticias que darte mañana.

Enarcó una ceja, congelada por el significado oculto en la frase, además de sus consecuencias. Sonrió, obediente.

-Seguro…gracias.

Tras esto, salió. Aún pensando en lo extraño de aquel tipo.

Atravesó la puerta de casa veinte minutos más tarde. Escuchaba a su madre trastear en la cocina. Su padre estaba sentado, leyendo el periódico y fumando en pipa. Sonrió nada más verla entrar, siguiendo con la lectura.

Repentinamente, el único mundo o lugar donde moverse a sus anchas era el hogar. Fuera, todo era extraño. Como si presintiera un cambio brusco y nada agradable a su rutina. Entró donde Vivien cocinaba unas patatas asadas junto a un plato de carne que alimentaba sólo con olerlo. Ella se giró, cubriendo la olla. Aleksandra cayó derrotada sobre una silla. El abrigo sobre el respaldo.

-¿Café? –Preguntó, sin más. Como si leyese en sus ojos cada cosa.

Ésta asintió con tremendo agradecimiento.

Preguntándose si era hora de una confesión abierta madre a hija.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel neun**

"_El heroísmo está en la paciencia de un momento" _

Tenía la taza delante. El aroma le había gustado desde que fue pequeña. Recordaba que, por ese entonces (tendría unos tres años), le encantaba curiosear cuando su madre lo hacía. Después, veía servir ese líquido negro como el petróleo. Humeante, de aspecto amargo pero aroma embriagador. Tal y como ahora. Igual que si su alma se hubiese transformado en ese café que la observaba, ya sin pureza, mezclado con leche.

-Estás rara –Vivien la hizo expulsar todo pensamiento fuera–¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

Lo sabes perfectamente, quiso responder. En su lugar, un mohín conforme, incómodo pero tenso como ninguno cruzó su faz.

-Mamá –Costaba iniciar conversación–¿Tú... –Dio un sorbo –fuiste capaz de mucho por papá?

Alzó una ceja, sorprendida ante la repentina cuestión. A veces se le olvidaba que también estaba comenzando a madurar, que podía tener dudas. Las mismas que toda mujer.

-Sonrió –Bueno –Dejó caer con suma delicadeza una mano en su hombro, masajeándolo –Cuando tenía tu edad ya nos estábamos conociendo –Mientras continuaba su relato, notó cómo sus ojos grises se iban llenando de nostalgia –Al principio me daba muchísima vergüenza: Yo era una cría, tu padre cinco años mayor que yo y con más experiencia en todo –Sin saberlo, aquello hizo enrojecer levemente sus mejillas –Oh, siempre fue guapo. Muy guapo. Con cara de bonachón y hombros fuertes –Aleksandra rió, como una colegiala, ante el comentario – Una vez, ¿sabes lo que hizo? –Ella negaba con la cabeza, fascinada por la narrativa de su madre –Nos habíamos quedado en una casa, fuera de la ciudad. Pertenecía a sus padres, que no volverían hasta el lunes siguiente. Se convirtió en el sitio perfecto para llevar nuestra intimidad lejos de ojos curiosos. Era Diciembre, se acercaban las fiestas. Tras ganarme una buena reprimenda de mi madre, no se nos ocurrió más que esa locura. Allí estábamos, dentro de un caserón. Sólo iluminados por la chimenea, además de la luna, que se dejaba ver –Suspiró. Se notaba que el recuerdo que evocaba era dulce, pacificador, sensual y romántico sólo con el tono. Una faceta tan distinta –Con las prisas olvidé que mi anillo más preciado, regalo de tu abuela, se desprendió de mi dedo sin darme cuenta.

Hizo una pausa únicamente para quitarse la sortija que siempre había llevado en la mano derecha: Sencillo, de oro y brocado al centro con tres pequeñas piedras que destellaban levemente al sentir la mínima claridad. Incluso, por curiosidad, con extrema timidez, vio cómo quedaba.

-No es el original, aunque está muy logrado –Vivien reía para sí. Su hija la miraba sin entender, hipnotizada por el brillo de aquélla sencilla pieza –Nunca logramos dar con él y…bueno, como regalo especial, tu padre empeñó casi todos sus ahorros en conseguirme una réplica exacta. Dijo que no hubo necesidad de intentar recordar su aspecto, que lo tenía en la memoria de haberlo visto tanto en mi mano –Otra risa nostálgica.

Estaba impresionada por una historia tan sencilla, preciosa, histórica y trágica que movía hasta la última fibra. Porque era parte de ella, porque posiblemente surgió de ese tórrido a la vez que hermoso romance entre dos enamorados que dieron la espalda al mundo, consiguiendo a su vez crear el suyo propio. Devolvió la joya, lentamente, respetando una tradición irrompible.

-¿Qué pensaste entonces? –Contestó, en el tono más bajo.

-Una mueca satisfecha se dibujó de lado a lado –Que ese era el hombre con quien me casaría.

Aleksandra quedó pensativa. Había recibido lo más íntimo. Sin embargo era ella la que quiso ir a sincerarse. Era hora. Hay algunos sentimientos que, de albergar demasiado tiempo en el pecho, ahogan.

-Y…mamá, dime –carraspeó, llena de inseguridad –¿Qué pensarías de una persona que, con la edad que tenías tú entonces, cree sentir algo intenso pero le dejó ir porque sería un gran error? –Por un instante pensó que una vez más no controlaría el llanto.

Entonces alzó la vista, que había distraído por un momento en sus deberes culinarios. Sacó la olla del fuego. Comprendiendo perfectamente el significado que desempolvó por entre su miedo y reticencia a hablar, no pudo hacer más que abrazarla. Sin enfadarse. Sin destrozar aún más un corazón ya de por sí roto. Nunca creyó que no le volviese a ver. Conocía demasiado bien esa alma enamoradiza e ingenua porque ella también la tuvo.

-Que es muy valiente –Replicó, suave –Anda –Fue separándose al tiempo que acariciaba las mejillas donde una solitaria lágrima acababa de estar –lávate esos ojos. Avisa a tu padre de que ya está la cena.

Se retiró. El peso sobre sus hombros descargado. Renovada y serena.

La habitación era, por supuesto, provisional. Un lugar prestado que no duraría mucho tiempo siendo de su propiedad. Las cortinas estaban apunto de desprenderse, al igual que los muebles que daban una, en mayor grado, catastrofista visión de conjunto a todo. Todavía podía olerse el humo, el alcohol, incluso el rastro de los perfumes y fluidos pertenecientes a las dos personas que descansaban sobre una cama, ahora con las sábanas caídas, rozando una botella de vino vacía.

Tumbada, con el peso apoyado en su brazo derecho, una muchacha empezó a desperezarse. Sus largos rizos dorados cayeron con maestría encima de la bata. Miró, con astutos ojos aceituna, al hombre cerca de ella. Apenas recordaba cómo se habían conocido, sólo que bebieron hasta la saciedad, tontearon , rieron, acabando dentro de las caricias que dejó aceptar gustosamente. Porque, algo que no olvidaba, era su buen aspecto. Cosa que, a pesar del dolor de cabeza y malestar, continuaba siendo cierta. Brutal, atrayente, hosco, directo…Fue una noche que tan fugaz como llegó, marchó lejos.

En cuanto su peso se apartó para comenzar a ponerse la ropa, los ojos de Amon se abrieron. Sentía los párpados apenas manteniéndose. Sólo consiguió discernir entre manchas borrosas la figura voluptuosa de Tania además de la poca claridad que entraba a través de las persianas.

Quedó viendo la menuda espalda perteneciente a su temporal amante. No distaba mucho de un escarceo veraniego anterior.

No hubieron palabras, ni roces cariñosos, absolutamente nada cuando ella terminó de colocarse el vestido de nuevo. Ésta le miró cómplice. Se acercó, deslizando una mano bajo las sábanas antes de plantar un húmedo beso en su boca.

-¿Nos veremos? –Dijo con simpleza.

-Éste sonrió satisfecho –Nos veremos.

Ella sabía perfectamente que probablemente no sucedería. A no ser que se encaprichara.

Aún así, había visto demasiado, a demasiados. Tenía el convencimiento de que su "capricho" bien lejos estaba de aquéllas cuatro paredes.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Por el pasillo se cruzó con un joven uniformado que se la quedó mirando. Llamó a la puerta, haciendo abrir a Amon camino del cuarto de baño.

-Cuando te despejes de la resaca –comentó entre risas –Nos van a necesitar cuanto antes mejor.

Amon cerró el grifo al tiempo que terminaba de lavarse la cara. Se asomó hasta poder verle.

-¿Urge mucho?

-Su compañero se encogió de hombros –Dos horas, tres máximo.

-Bueno –La jocosidad en su tono no podía ser más evidente –Un café me hará sentir como nuevo.

-Goeth, eres lo más curioso que he visto pasar por aquí –Rió, dejándole en intimidad.

Se miró en el espejo, se despojó de la escasa ropa que pudiese llevar preparándose para una ducha.

Una sensación recorrió su cuerpo pensando en lo que supondría comenzar vida militar allí. Algo que no dejó vello sin recorrer, nuca, punta de los pies…

Sí, era esa sensación. La misma que le llevaba a coger con tanto mimo un rifle. Y desear, desear con todas las fuerzas disparar.

Y no era más que el principio.

Sobre la mesa del diminuto despacho, Elga dejaba que sus dedos fueran marcando un ritmo inexistente, impuesto por una música que no se escuchaba en ninguna parte. Los dos dedos de su mano izquierda sujetaban un pitillo. Dejó una copa con cierta desgana sobre la repisa. Apenas había dormido, para colmo, su marido de nuevo llegó tarde. "Negocios" decía. Bien sabía qué negocios eran esos, y bien sabía el tiempo que le ocupaba.

Aunque ahora sólo tenía en mente a la muchacha y no las infidelidades de su marido. Se sonreía al pensar que, con tiempo, enseñanza, buen hacer y dejando que fuera supervisada para irse arreglando más, explotar su lado "femenino", acabaría siendo una mina de oro para ella.

Lo supo desde que la vio. Tan llena de angustia, recorriendo las calles, apañándoselas viviendo en un lugar de mala muerte. Quizá sintió compasión por ella, pero fueron sus facciones las que llamaron su atención. Tenía ese tipo de cara: nariz pequeña, el halo total de inocencia, esos labios alargados, lánguidos…

Iba a convertirla en sueño de todo hombre que cruzara el local nocturno. El cual pertenecía _únicamente_ a ella. Fue suficientemente inteligente como para dejar a Burke fuera de todo esto. Aunque apostaba que la muchachita había despertado su interés.

Dio otra calada más, apagándolo al escuchar pasos fuera. Se asomó, disfrazándose con gesto encantador. Allí estaba. Sujetando un bolso pequeño, reticente a entrar. Su atuendo de lo más formal, como el de todos los días. Faldas nada aparatosas, zapatos sencillos con hebilla…

-Pasa, hija, por favor. Te estaba esperando.

Aleksandra asintió suavemente y pasó dentro. Su inquietud la llevó a tomar posesión de la silla siguiente a la de ella con mucho cuidado.

-¿Señora? –Preguntó curiosa –El Señor Althun me había dicho que…

-Lo sé –interrumpió, volviendo a tomar asiento –Pero puedes estar tranquila, no es nada malo de lo que pienso hablarte.

Se ahorró toda respuesta. Simplemente esperaba, como un cachorrillo asustado, desde una clarísima posición de inferioridad.

-Verás –Fue recuperando su pose anterior –He estado fijándome especialmente en tu actitud laboral estos días. Con ciertos objetivos, por supuesto –Se excusó.

-¿Cuáles son exactamente? –Replicó, algo impaciente. Recogió uno de sus rizos, enredándolo sutilmente en uno de sus dedos. Estaba nerviosa.

-Un cambio de turno –Exhaló una risa. Había manipulado situaciones así varias veces –Creemos que el de mañana se lo podríamos dar perfectamente a otra persona, así que –Enarcó una ceja, pícara –De hecho, tengo algo más interesante para ti.

-Yo –continuó, escapándosele las palabras –Estoy bastante bien. Me resulta cómodo, no creo que necesite darse más molestias por mí…

-Entiendo que estés temerosa –Su voz cada vez más comprensiva –Pero esto te dará bastante dinero. Dinero que ahora mismo tus padres seguro que necesitan, ¿verdad?

Quedó quieta. Dudaba. Perdió los ojos en la lluvia que caía fuera y se revolvió en el asiento. Sin saber cómo, en menos de tres minutos habían conseguido situarla entre la espada y la pared.

-Por supuesto –Enunció, su voz casi un suspiro

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? –Intentaba darle tranquilidad –Sólo tomará un poco de tiempo que te adaptes al horario nocturno. Práctica –Resaltó –Arte.

-La última frase llamó especialmente su atención. Frunció el ceño –¿Arte?

-Elga se sintió satisfecha. El efecto deseado no fue difícil de conseguir –Ofrecer espectáculos. ¿Serías capaz?

Se hizo el silencio por un momento. Daba esa extraña sensación, como si hasta las gotas que caían estuviesen pendientes.

-Aleksandra incorporó el peso de su cuerpo, dejando apoyada una mano medio en el aire. Era hora de sacar fuerzas allí donde apenas habían. Afrontar otro futuro –Póngame a prueba.

Su supervisora le siguió los movimientos. Sonrió.

-Dos semanas, querida.

Con esto, la dejó ir. Galiana esperaba pocos metros más allá con un paraguas.

La palabra reclutamiento puede sonar fácilmente pronunciable. Fría, incluso. Sin embargo, llevarla a la práctica requiere mucho más que eso. Requiere crueldad y carencia de sentimientos para quien lo ejecuta. Así empezaron las cosas, al igual que la manipulación psicológica por todos y cada uno de los, ya pequeños grandes hombres, que iban a hacerlo. Promesas de honor, gloria, días que recordar. Como provenientes de la historia antigua. Hazañas. Memorables.

Sólo para ellos…

Lecturas que hacían entrar cada vez más en el convencimiento de supremacía. Haciéndoles creer que eso era lo único válido. Buenos sentimientos contra quienes ellos consideraban "escoria", no tenían sentido. Ninguno. Abolir. Destruir. Eran conceptos que poco a poco se iban haciendo hueco en sus cabezas. Congelar almas. Corrupción de mentes aparentemente sanas.

Así fue como los primeros tuvieron lugar: Principalmente, eran motivos absurdos. Tales como practicar otra religión, tales como estar fuera a determinadas horas no permitidas o simplemente ser de una condición determinada.

Dedicaron la gran parte de las tardes a ello, además de una más intensa formación. Otras como esta. Se dispersaban en pequeñísimos grupos. Dos, tres o cinco personas a lo mucho. Tampoco eran una cifra demasiado alta, pero contaban con ser más en poco tiempo.

La puerta de hierro forjado se cerró. Risas emanaron de las dos personas que enclaustraron a unos muchachos encontrados en plena madrugada merodeando un bar conocido por su ambigüedad.

Peter se retiró un poco más allá. Amon continuaba retozándose en la captura realizada. Buscando entre el bolsillo de su cazadora, encontró la pitillera.

-Esos niños malcriados nunca aprenden –Volvió a reír, prendiendo el cigarro. Le ofreció.

-Müller aceptó, sonriendo despacio –Desde luego. Últimamente no estamos de mucha racha y las clases me aburren. Esto es lo más entretenido.

-Están esperando a conseguir más gente –Contestó –Preparan el terreno –Terminó con absoluta indiferencia.

-Éste correspondió, algo tímido. Prendía con cierta dificultad, debido al viento, también su colilla –¿Siempre te tienen tan informado de todo?

Amon se le quedó mirando. Su aspecto jamás había dado la talla: Ni física ni psicológicamente. Tenía facciones fuertes, aunque demasiado aniñadas, Sus ojos siempre parecían rehuir, evitar el contacto con otra mirada. Peinado de chico bien, castaño, jamás desaliñado. Apenas opinaba. Lleno de diplomacia, e ignorancia también. Jamás fue el favorito. Pero era un tipo entretenido. Le divertía.

-Me entero de cosas, Peter. Yo ayudo, ellos me dan información privilegiada. Es fácil, si sabes cómo ganártelo.

El chico escuchaba con especial atención. Casi, podría deducir, como si le admirase. Desde que se vieron lo dejó perfectamente claro. Pareció darse cuenta durante aquella fracción de segundo de su error, apartando los ojos.

-Algunos no tienen tanta facilidad.

Fue lo último que resonó en la callejuela, hasta que divisaron al final las figuras de varios colegas. Se unieron a ellos, aunque éste último con no tanta ímpetu.

Risas animadas y conversaciones pintorescas emanaban de las mesas redondas, clásicas, del café. Lleno, con toda la vecindad guareciéndose del frío externo, al amparo de la gran estufa situada al centro. Las cristaleras de las ventanas eran opacas con pequeños adornos en las esquinas. El calorcillo contrastaba con la familiaridad del sitio, su apariencia más de refugio que de sitio para merendar. Contraste de madera con algún espejo pequeño o cuadro. Bellos retratos de Bailarinas, artistas del tiempo. La barra, el humo de aquellos que fumaban…

En el rincón más recluido tomaron asiento cerca de la salida. Dos chocolates calientes y, en medio, un plato generoso con pastelillos. Aleksandra observaba, ausente, a la pareja que acababa de abandonar un bar cercano, besándose en mitad de la lluvia. Sin importarles el agua o que pudieran calarse.

Galiana supo captar inmediatamente la melancolía en esos ojos aturquesados.

-Así que ha tenido "la conversación" contigo –Distrajo su atención a propósito, tomando posesión de uno de los dulces.

-Ella enseguida volvió su mirada. Sonrió con incomodidad –Tal parece –Incorporó el cuerpo con intención de prestar más atención, se quitó los pequeños guantes y dejó calentar sus manos por el chocolate.

-Medio sonrió. Empezó a deleitarse también en su merienda –Seguro que te lo ha puesto todo estupendo, ¿verdad? –En respuesta, recibió una mueca de confusión –Ya sabes: Más dinero, turno diferente –Cambió el gesto, con cierta insinuación –Espectáculo.

-Eso ha dicho –Replicó, sin convencimiento.

-La vieja Elga nunca cambia el repertorio –Rió –¿Quieres saber realmente a lo que se refiere? –Continuó, acercándose –Creo que va a ser mejor que alguien con experiencia te vaya advirtiendo. Y…no es por nada, pero lleva seis años teniéndome a su servicio –Puso los ojos en blanco.

Admiraba sobremanera el desparpajo de su exuberante, algo descarada, amiga. Su gracia sólo eran extra para un trabajo como el que realizaban.

-Te escucho.

-¡Y más te vale! –Se recostó en la silla, dispuesta a contar su relato con total fluidez. Como si lo hubiese hecho antes. Prendió un cigarro y expulsó el humo poco a poco –En este mundillo, que te quede claro, no es _absolutamente _nada lo que parece –Una mueca de lado a lado se dibujó en sus facciones –Menos en boca de esa. No está más que reprimida y furiosa porque su marido le es infiel noche sí, noche también. A veces conmigo.

Aleksandra enarcó una ceja, algo escandalizada.

-Oh vamos peque, esto será lo que escuches (y vivas) a partir de ahora– Tal declaración la hizo soltar una pequeña risotada –Ahora confiesa, de mujer a mujer, ¿has estado…con algún hombre? ¿Tu-supuesto-no-novio?

-No es mi –suspiró, entre divertida y agotada –Ni siquiera yo lo sé –El enrojecimiento volvía progresivamente a las mejillas –Llegué a verle muchas veces, aunque…

-Galiana estaba apunto de expulsar el humo por la nariz. Se tuvo que contener –Venga, dilo, ¿alguna de esas "veces" fue en un cuarto? Bueno, en realidad cualquier sitio es válido.

-Abrió la boca en sorpresa, su cara aún más avergonzada ante las imágenes gratuitas que estaban ofreciendo el relato proveniente de aquella afilada lengua-¡No!

-Ésta se mordió el labio, apagó su cigarro y dio otra mordida del pastel –Así que una romántica. Mal asunto –Sonrió pícaramente –Aunque apuesto a que lo estás deseando… -bajó la voz –O sientes curiosidad –Ella se limitó a carraspear –¡Ja! Diez minutos para conocerte como si te hubiese parido, mi récord personal. Tranquila, así empecé yo más o menos, sólo que…mi caso era muy diferente claro.

Justo cuando se disponía a continuar, un hombre hizo entrada en la tienda. Se la quedó mirando y ella respondió un ágil, seductor y alegre "qué hay" meneando su melena y dejando ver el generoso escote de su blusa.

-¿Ves? De esto se trata, bueno sí, también estar en el lugar de copas casi todas las noches, "entretener", diciéndolo finamente, al personal. Cantar, bailar. Yo improvisaba, así fui creando mi estilo. Aunque al final lo que importa es el dinero que haces con los…caballeros varios, uniformados o no, que están dispuestos a pasar un buen rato a tu costa. Te conviertes en su capricho temporal.

Quedó reflexiva. Ahora entendía mucho mejor lo que pretendía su superior al decirle esas palabras. Bajó la mirada, perdiéndose entre varios pliegues de la falda.

-Galiana, yo no podré hacer algo así. No tengo…no tengo habilidad ni físico para ofrecerme de tal manera. Además, están mis padres. Ja… –titubeaba, tropezaba con las palabras –Jamás les haría saber esto.

Se puso seria por una vez. Lo cierto es que daba pena. Era tan inocente, tan buena, que como no recibiera dos lecciones bien enseñadas, la vida haría cualquier cosa con ella.

-Le dio un codazo que consiguió espabilarla inmediatamente –Ya, y piensas dejar a esa cretina triunfante si vas a decirle que no, ¿hm? Mira, en los tiempos de entre guerra en los que estamos no creas que vas a conseguir algo mejor, precisamente –Frunció el ceño –Vamos, yo te tenía por una mujer de pro –Le guiñó un ojo – ¿Te has visto? Eres ligera, menuda, alta, tu cara no está nada mal –Frunció los labios –El atuendo puede cambiarse, y a esas –señaló al muy bien tapado pecho con discreción –Se las puede realzar.

Aleksandra la miraba con una risa absolutamente contagiada por la de su colega. Negaba insistente, volviendo a su chocolate para beber.

-Y tus padres ¿tienen que preocuparte tanto? "Papá, mamá, lo siento pero a partir de ahora el trabajo me obliga a no estar en casa para la hora de la cena. Cambio de horarios por incorporación de personal nuevo. Sí, estaré bien" – Apoyó una mano sobre su hombro –No es la primera vez que lo haces ¿a que no? Las mentiras piadosas están para algo, encanto. Ahora hazme el favor de probar bocado –Hizo una pausa, la cual indicó perfectamente su intención –y ya me puedes ir hablando de él.

La miró por un momento, dejándose finalmente convencer. Qué perdería, ¿acaso esperaba futuro mejor ahora?

La mentira pesaba en ella, pero no dejaba de decirse a sí misma que sería por una buena causa.

Entró en su cuarto. Daban las diez de la noche y no quiso despertar a nadie. Su padre estaba demasiado concentrado escuchando el programa favorito de los jueves. Limitó su saludo a gesticular con la mano para no interrumpirle.

Se tendió en la cama, quitó sus zapatos, expulsando un suspiro ahogado. Truenos podían escucharse al fondo. Iluminaban la montaña. También su cuarto oscuro por un lapso ínfimo de tiempo. Así prefería estar. A oscuras, sólo acompañada de la luz de una lámpara .

Estaba completamente en lo cierto. Intentó colar la mentira a sus padres, con éxito, por supuesto. El guión que se le había proporcionado era bastante bueno. Después de una larga charla sobre Amon.

Había mucho más que contar de él que meros detalles que relató. Fue fuerte, pretendió con eso ir cicatrizando la herida, lo contó con máxima indiferencia. Pero el escozor le llegaba hasta los ojos, o el mismo pensamiento.

Aleksandra se acercó a la ventana, como hizo en verano. Todavía podía ver, ahí, bajo una clarísima tarde de Julio, su mueca desafiante al tiempo que daba caladas. "Ven" "Te estoy esperando desde hace un rato" A veces le bastaba con escuchar el suave golpe de una piedra pequeña contra el cristal…

Había conseguido torturarla, enclaustrarla sólo en el mundo de él y ella, para terminar con el pesar diario que ahora soportaba.

Eso había acabado. La última conversación que tuvo la _debía _ hacer dar un paso más. Hacia adelante. Nunca mirando atrás.

Se volvió. Cogió de su mesita de noche la misma nota que Amon le escribió el mismo día que pudieron verse por última vez. Compartiendo un amanecer.

Fue partiéndola en dos, pedacitos cada vez más pequeños. Su pulso temblaba, mojó una de las palabras con alguna lágrima. Depurativa.

_Nunca._


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel zehn**

"_It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror_

_I guess that I was blind, now my reflection's getting clearer._

_Now that you're gone things will never be the same again.._

_There's not a minute that goes by, every hour of every day_

_...you're such a part of me but I just pulled away. _

_I wish I said the words I never showed (..)_

_I know you had to go away, I died just a little, and I feel it now._

_You're the one I need._

_I believe that I would cry just a little_

_Just to have you back now here with me" –**Michelle Branch.**_

Durante una primera semana el proceso no había sido complejo ni angustioso, sino más bien ameno. Dejar que pasasen las horas ensayando, comprando ropa o recibiendo lecciones de "cómo maquillarse correctamente" además de un toque de cante con algunos pasos suponía un entretenimiento para su cabeza. Él, cada vez, suponía un menor rincón de su pensamiento. También, aprendió a fumarse algún cigarro de cuando en cuando.

Y ese día, al mirar su reflejo, no era capaz de reconocerse. Atrás habían quedado las blusas que aún conservaba de su madre, las faldas que ésta con mucho cariño terminaba para algún cumpleaños. No, aquello que vestía su cuerpo ahora era bien distinto: Zapatos negros, altos, que ayudaban a realzar los pies. La falda negra que caía con soberbia gracia sobre sus muslos ya no llegaban más allá de las rodillas, sino bastante antes de ellas. Encima, la parte de arriba poco dejaba lugar a imaginación: Busto realzado, ayudado con un escote en pico en justa medida, negro, acompañado por alguna pedrería falsa. Sentía frío por la espalda. Falta de costumbre. Se sonrío, haciendo que su boca carmín formara una bonita mueca. Tocó las mejillas por un momento, como intentando concederse el minuto de reconocimiento. Comprobó el pelo, ahora mejor peinado y suelto. Cogió del aparador su bolso pequeño.

Abandonó su vestidor, por segunda vez en todos estos días que estuvo visitando discretamente a Galiana. Observaba sus actuaciones: Pura gracia en movimientos, sensualidad transmitida desde un simple objeto que pudiese haber sobre pleno escenario. Lanzaba miradas, sonrisas que siempre iban a caer sobre alguien en primera fila que resultaba ser el afortunado esa noche.

Era otra persona. Para su trabajo, para sus padres, para su alrededor. Justo hoy marcaba antes y después.

Buena música de orquesta llenaba el cabaret de ambiente. Los hombres iban entrando, algunos ya acompañados, otros solos aunque esperando compañía.

La mesa del fondo estaba libre. Quiso ponerse cómoda, intentar que una de las primeras noches ahí fuese agradable. No lo que su culpabilidad gritaba siempre. Decidió esperar, como iba siendo costumbre, a tomar algo antes de charlar con la "artista del momento" e irse.

Dio una vuelta rápida por la sala, llena de rojos manteles, velas decorativas y mucho brillo.

-Señorita –Un acento extranjero, pero con timbre de voz masculina grave, incluso agradable la interrumpió – Sé que puede resultarle poco apropiado por mi parte, pero ¿me permite sentarme?

-Ésta se volvió, algo sorprendida –Oh –Centró su mirada en el guapísimo joven frente suya que, sonriente y caballeroso, ofrecía la mano. Ella correspondió, extendiendo la suya. Una sonrisa que hablaba por sí misma impresa en su expresión –Por supuesto, cómo no.

Cuando el muchacho posó sus labios sobre la ofrenda sintió un extraño escalofrío electrizante recorriéndola de cabeza a pies. No supo distinguir si fue miedo o anticipación. El aspecto impecable, incluyendo una melena corta castaña muy bien peinada hacia atrás, traje de chaqueta y mirada oscura aunque fulminante…Tanteaba el terreno. Resultaba difícil con falta de experiencia.

-Es la primera vez que la veo por aquí –Dijo, intentando romper el hielo –Gérard Bocache. Un placer.

-Aleksandra Mirsch, lo mismo digo –Correspondió –Aunque me siento más cómoda si me llamas de tú –Le dedicó la mejor de las sonrisas – De todos modos prefiero que sea simplemente Aleksandra.

-Estupendo –Contestó –Aleksandra. ¿Una copa?

-Claro

Mientras llamaba al camarero, pudo centrarse en la pareja que hablaba con bastante complicidad. Se trataba de Galiana, acompañante de otro apuesto caballero. Vio cómo se levantaron, ella de su brazo, aún luciendo el precioso vestido de la actuación. Reían.

Dos copas fueron colocadas en un simple movimiento casi imperceptible. Se aproximó más a su cuerpo para continuar la charla. Justo entonces ellos pasaban frente a ambos.

-Galiana echó una mirada aprobante a Gérard –¡Leksa! –Enarcó una ceja –No has tenido el gusto de presentarme… -Se mantenía al lado de su Don Juan. Continuaba sonriente.

Entendió perfectamente su lenguaje. Quería asegurarse de la estabilidad de la situación.

-Muy bien –Sonrió, asintiendo levemente –Éste es el señor Bocache. Ha tenido el honor de hacerme compañía-Ésta tomo su mano, muy atenta a su pretendiente. Aprendía rápido –Ella es Galiana, compañera y amiga mía.

-Buenas noches – Con entusiasmo, se volvió hacia el hombre al escuchar su saludo –Creo que Adler y yo nos vamos.

Al tiempo que se retiraban, pudo fijarse en que, entre las dos manos, las cuales una tenía perdida en la camisa de Adler y otra sobre su espalda, alzó el pulgar, sacando su lengua con discreción.

De algún modo, ese gesto le devolvió decisión e iniciativa. Dio un gran sorbo del champán.

-Entonces creo que dejamos la conversación en…

Sus manos fueron posándose con sutileza sobre el cuello de la camisa blanca. Sabía que no dejó de posar ojos en ella desde un primer momento. Se valió de ello, usando el tono más hipnótico y dulce.

Por dentro, inevitablemente, sentía temor.

Sin embargo, pensó, no le estaba costando tomar ritmo. Y…pagaría por afirmar esto, pero agradaba.

_Un gran teatro. Ella acababa de empezar su propia, espectacular función._

Pólvora.

Hoy, horas antes, había reventado en el corazón de un individuo preso

Obra suya. Únicamente suya.

Fue por encargo. El muy indeseable había tenido la osadía, aparte de infringir las reglas que se hallaban impuestas para todo aquel que se encontrase preso, también quiso reírse, quizá no directamente, de uno de los oficiales.

Lo que no sabía es que eso podía pagarse muy caro, y que allí todos se enteran de cualquier nimiedad dicha contra el sistema. Así fue, a los pocos días recibió una petición especial por parte de Kurt. La cual se limitó a cumplir. A cambio conseguiría dinero, quizá hasta para comprarse un vehículo propio. Poder. Rango también.

Sucedió de manera rápida. Fue hasta las celdas. Le sacó de allí en mitad de la madrugada, sin que nada ni nadie se enterase. Por algo fue aconsejado de que el disparo fuese a horas tardías, además de en lugar recluido. Donde un cuerpo, prácticamente, no pudiese ser encontrado. Al menos por mucho tiempo.

Todavía conservaba en su cabeza la frialdad de la noche que, siendo las cinco, apenas dio oportunidad al alba para despuntar. La explanada desierta, tan sólo crujir y más crujir de hojarasca seca.

Pidió clemencia. Temblando, asustado ante el gran poderoso. El que portaba el arma consigo, mirándole desde donde mismo le había dejado: La fría tierra. Dijo que no volvería a suceder, que fue un grave error… Ya, cuando uno sabe que va a morir de manera inminente inventa excusas honestas que salven la situación.

Recordó medio sonreír. Placenteramente. Como jamás lo había hecho, creyó, en toda su existencia.

Y acabó con la vida de aquel muerto de hambre.

Miró a su superior. Se mantenía en posición. Tranquilo. El uniforme, todavía con alguna que otra salpicadura de sangre.

-¿Te ha costado mucho cumplir con el cometido, Amon? –Preguntó. Curioso. Pendiente de cada reacción de su joven soldado. Conocía de sobra la respuesta, únicamente le estaba poniendo a prueba.

-Ni un minuto, señor – Respuesta automática, casi creada ya de antemano.

-Sonrió. Dio una palmada en su espalda –Bien. ¿Sabes? He hablado con tu padre hace no demasiado tiempo. De negocios. Planes.

-Amon frunció el ceño. Éste le ofreció asiento y aceptó –Hace mucho que no les veo.

-Me encargué de decirles que estás perfectamente con nosotros –él le daba la razón con conformidad –Pero no se trata de eso. Tengo muy altas expectativas puestas en ti –se acercó –Estamos creando algo grande que dará el salto. Tomará mucho tiempo, pero lo hará –Fue altamente confidente en las maneras –Me han contado que conoces a cierta gente en Berlin. Una familia con un trasfondo curioso. Fueron acusados y detenidos una vez, pero se ve que no aprenden. Vendrá bien.

Amon comprendió perfectamente a quienes se refería. Era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que Aleksandra volvía al pensamiento. Fugaz como una brisa intensa. Así que definitivamente estaba empezando…

Titubeó por un instante. Se removió en su asiento, destensando los músculos en la espalda, que de repente estaban como papel de lija.

-Entonces –continuó –¿Dispuesto a volver a tu tierra?

Miró a sus ojos. Determinado. Sabiendo las consecuencias que tendría eso. Aunque hablaran de largo plazo. Estaba dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo, es más, para entonces, algo tendría pensado.

-Sí.

Dicho lo cual, se fue. Marcando inconscientemente un destino fatal para más de una persona.

Sellando un pacto de sangre.

Decidió llevarla a dar un paseo antes de ir a parar a su hotel. Era una mujer bonita, demasiado bonita para alguien que llegó hace dos días viniendo desde París. Viaje de estudios financiado totalmente por la familia. Cómo no, siendo hijo de un importante senador. Sí, bueno, aquello último podría tomarse como teoría lejos de práctica.

Sin embargo cuanto sorprendió fue la cantidad de tema de conversación que podían mantener. Era muy amena. Normalmente en los cabarets poco se daba. Intuía el nerviosismo, el lenguaje corporal le indicaba que si no era su primera noche allí sería, por ejemplo, la tercera.

Atravesaron la majestuosa entrada. Se dejaba impresionar por los colores, las luces, el glamour que todo desprendía. Cada mueble o simple figura de decoración.

-Esto es impresionante, no todo el mundo puede permitirse alojarse aquí. –Dijo, asiendo aún más su brazo.

-Algunos tienen suerte, ya sabes –Rió al tiempo que la guiaba por un extenso pasillo.

-Aleksandra suspiró –Así que París. Debe ser hermoso, Gérard. Yo jamás he tenido ocasión de viajar al extranjero.

-Cuando vives allí todo es muy normal –Paró frente a una de las habitaciones, extrajo la tarjeta y abrió –Por favor -Le ofreció pasar primero, encendiendo la tenue luz.

Él podría no sentirlo, pero no sabía cómo manejar tal situación. Sus manos, intentaba tenerlas ocultas. Estaban temblorosas. Y no era el frío exterior. No dejaba de repetirse que por el momento, ninguna catástrofe había sucedido, que por qué iba a pasar ahora. Además, la habitación se veía preciosa: La luz baja que lo bañaba todo de un ambiente especial, una cama doble al centro con unas muy bien elegidas colchas, mesita...todo completo. Olía a demasiado lujo.

Llegó frente a ella nuevamente

-Gérard retiró un rizo que se había perdido de lugar –Eres adorable. Quiero decir, pocas veces me había encontrado a una mujer como tú.

-Ella sonrió con humildad ante el primer cumplido dicho por alguien...bueno, dada su nula experiencia. Se sentía rara .Mantuvo el tipo, saliéndole un gesto irónico–Tonterías...

Sin más, la atrajo hacia sí y atrapó sus labios. Supo recibirle con gracia, quizás queriendo vencer la sed de otros labios que no eran esos, pero empezaba a aprender a vivir el momento, fueran las consecuencias cuales fueran. Continuó, exigente, perdiendo algunos dedos entre su melena, batallando con su lengua. Él iba descendiendo por su cintura, llegó hasta sus piernas, haciendo que el contacto piel con piel la estremeciera, un leve temblor que continuó cuando localizó con cierta habilidad el botón de sus medias. Ella comenzó a corresponder, desajustando su corbata, mandando la chaqueta al suelo y paseándose por entre la cremallera del pantalón. No era más que puro deseo.

¿Qué más les unía aparte de lo físico, de una habitación de hotel?

Posiblemente nada, pero tampoco pretendía preguntárselo. Dejó que sintiera aún más su cercanía. Gérard la ayudó a auparse sobre la colcha color granate, poco a poco, guiándola. Subió ligeramente esa elegante prenda, soltando breves besos sobre el vientre. La sintió arquear ligeramente la espalda, cerrar párpados, respirar agitada…

Comenzó a perderse sin vuelta atrás.

Extrañeza. Frío y sensación de vacío.

Despertó. Las sábanas rodeaban aún su cuerpo. Ya había pasado a ser noche cerrada. Gérard dormía plácidamente a su lado. Inconscientemente, se le escapó una sonrisa dirigida a él. En algo tan simple estaba el portador del momento más importante de su juventud. Querría agradecerle tanta ternura en cada gesto, cada medida justa de pasión, cada espera de respuesta, sus lentos, al tiempo que sensuales, movimientos. Haciendo que se fuera adaptando a él de forma progresiva. Leve dolor, costumbre, placer. Sí, resultaba raro que por una noche fuese tratada como una mujer. También podría haber sido mucho peor en brazos de cualquier otro.

Entendía por otro lado que este sería el tipo de amor que conocería. Vespertinos, que empiezan y acaban entre sábanas, bebida, tabaco. Sus sueños de cuento de hadas la habían hecho aterrizar estrepitosamente sobre el suelo desde el mismo momento en el que conoció a Galiana, quien, sabiamente, se encargó de mantenerlos bien firmes.

Jamás conocería algo más allá de esto. De una habitación, de la frialdad de lo posterior a lo carnal, que en realidad es algo casi efímero, que sin darte cuenta, ha pasado.

Hábito…

Se acercó lo necesario para rozar con la yema de sus dedos su cara. Sin querer despertarle o romper el bucólico momento. Fue apartándose con extrema delicadeza, acudiendo al mismo atuendo que la noche anterior para vestirse. Empezó por las medias, intentando mantenerse tanto como podía, cubierta. Curioso que, una vez consumado el acto tan íntimo, aún conservase el mismo pudor.

-Pensé que te quedarías a desayunar –El roce de las sábanas y de su tacto parecieron haberle despertado.

Aleksandra se volvió, terminando de colocarse la parte de arriba. Bajó la cabeza por un segundo.

-Oh…Dios, perdona. He intentado no hacer ruido–Fue hasta él, depositando un beso suave en sus labios –No creo que pueda quedarme. Tengo que volver.

-Gérard sonrió, aún desperezándose – ¿Y cuándo tendré la ocasión de encontrarte de nuevo?

Ella no dejaba de observarle a través del reflejo que el espejo, situado al centro, le devolvía. Sostenía un cepillo pequeño entre las manos, comenzando a peinar sus rizos. Una vez terminó, le devolvió una medio sonrisa. Sincera. Quizá algo apenada. Giró sobre sus talones hasta tenerle enfrente.

-Sabes dónde estaré, ¿no?

Éste asintió. Viéndola marchar.

Tras la puerta, ella apoyó la espalda contra la pared. El cielo estaba aún oscuro. Algo brumoso, nada cálido.

Y no tenía en mente más que volver a casa. Cosa que, de alguna manera, también le hacía sentir cierto temor.

Fue rápida cambiándose. Diez minutos justos hasta llegar a casa, que estaba poco más arriba. Entró, sigilosa, esperando que absolutamente nadie estuviera en pie.

Salvo su padre, que desde la sala anexa la observaba preocupado. Sospechaba del silencio de ella. Se marchaba después del almuerzo para no volver. Apenas hablaban, y entre leves conversaciones con Vivien, más de una vez llegaron a la conclusión de si realmente esto la estaba beneficiando.

O si, por el contrario, había algo oculto.

-Aleksandra…

La joven paró el paso. Reconoció el timbre de voz enseguida. Cerró los ojos por un instante.

-Papá, son las seis y media de la mañana. Deberías estar descansando –Se aproximó. Intentando que no pudiera verla por completo, que sólo la farola exterior iluminase parcialmente su cara.

-Escuché las llaves –Replicó –Ayer llegaste mucho antes

Sonrió, intentando simular o hacer que tal cuestión era ridícula. Se fue quitando la chaqueta junto al gorro femenino. De otra forma, sabía que no. Ellos nunca habían dejado de leer entre líneas, en cada pequeño gesto inusual.

-A veces he de quedarme a cerrar–hablaba lo más discretamente posible –Dije que no os preocuparais. Además, mamá acabará levantándose sin motivo alguno.

Él se acercó. Tomó la barbilla de su pequeña con cariño. Desde los siete años fue su modo de averiguar si estaba siendo franca.

-Tienes ojeras. ¿No te estarán haciendo trabajar demasiado?

Quedó callada durante unos segundos. Tras esto, únicamente quiso darle un beso sobre la mejilla. Agradecida.

-Estoy bien –Hizo una pausa, sonriendo –Bastante cansada, pero –Un gesto cómplice cruzó sus pensamientos – podré acostumbrarme.

Sabía que eso era lo que quería oír. Si llegase a contar la pura verdad, podría ir hasta la propia Elga, enfurecido. Ni siquiera tendría la dignidad de confesárselo a su madre.

-Bueno –Correspondió, revolviendo ligeramente sus cabellos –Duerme entonces. Yo voy a por el periódico. Compraré café y unos cuantos bollos.

Le indicó que se fuera con un brazo antes de empezar a subir las escaleras. Una vez más volvía a encontrar su cuarto. Allí, podía ser ella misma. Sin tapujos, sin disfraces, sin actuaciones. Conforme quitaba poco a poco el conjunto: la blusa blanca y entallada, la falda negra, de vuelo aunque más corta a la par que los zapatos…

Increíble, se dijo. De la noche a la mañana no sólo había pasado a ser mujer en plenitud, sino a convertirse en algo que jamás había querido ser. Una manipuladora de sentimientos por doquier. Haciendo creer cosas no del todo ciertas a otros, utilizando artimañas.

Eso nunca sería posible contra los que la conocían bien. En ese caso, eran mentiras piadosas. Mentiras piadosas…

¿O viles?

Despertó varias horas más tarde. Quiso aprovechar la escasa luz que ofrecía el tiempo para tomar algo de desayuno, charlar en familia antes de cambiarse e ir al encuentro de Galiana. Estaba, como siempre, en la misma cafetería que el día en que aceptó su empleo. Pero esta vez sentada fuera, con un refresco en lugar de chocolate caliente o té. Nada más verla indicó con entusiasmo que tomara asiento.

-No sé por qué demonios me has hecho esperar tanto. Eso que he dormido menos que tú… –Enunció algo quejicosa. Se removió ligeramente en su asiento con intención de apartar el pañuelo de su cuello que le daba demasiado calor.

-Aleksandra rió divertida –¿De qué hablas?

-Ésta se acercó, ofreciéndole un cigarro que aceptó gustosamente –Hay algo de lo que deberías hablarme. Ya sabes, "Monsieur Bocache" –Escapó una risita a sus labios –Vaya ejemplar, querida. Además, tiene las manos grandes y fuertes. No sé si te han contado lo que dicen sobre la proporción…

Por suerte supo frenarla al ver llegar a la camarera. Pidió lo suyo, ésta vez té con limón, mientras aún mantenía su brazo agarrado para que callase.

-Tomó prestado el encendedor de Galiana por un momento. Expulsó rápidamente el humo –Por qué crees eso, ¿eh? ¿Tengo cara de querer contar algo?

Su compañera veía perfectamente la intención en su frase. Conseguía el propósito, desde luego: Impacientarla.

-Creo –enarcó una ceja –que te he enseñado demasiado bien. Recuerda que por derecho me debes todas y cada una de tus confidencias. Soy tu tutora, no lo olvides –Terminó, divertida, mientras pedía algo de comer.

-Ella sonrió, recuperando compostura –Fue –Intentaba buscar las palabras –Fue demasiado bueno conmigo. No se puso brusco en ningún momento –Negó por un momento con la cabeza en desilusión –pero estuve demasiado nerviosa mientras hablábamos, seguro que ya no volverá a solicitarme.

-Oh por favor, ni después de haberte acostado con un hombre pierdes ingenuidad –Puso los ojos en blanco –Él te estaba mirando desde la barra desde que entró. Incluso bebiendo estudiaba tus movimientos. Preguntó a una de las más veteranas por ti con curiosidad. Yo…diría que le has gustado bastante –Frunció el ceño –Y me estás distrayendo del tema. Detalles –Terminó, morbosa –Aparte de la generosa propina de principiante.

Aleksandra se mordió el labio. Todavía estaba suficientemente indecisa como para decirlo abiertamente. Sólo supo concluir.

-¿Te acuerdas de esa habitación que nombraste cuando te hablé de Amon? –Sonrió pícaramente. Curioso, su nombre ya no punzaba– Ésta fue la más espaciosa que he visto en mucho tiempo.

-Galiana rió abiertamente –Maldita seas, qué bien te la tenías guardada. Mi primer cliente no fue tan poético.

Entonces el té llegó. No sin antes degustarlo con especial cuidado, se acercó a su oído, asintiendo fervorosa. Palabras únicamente inteligibles entre ellas que la hicieron sorprender sobremanera.

-Mucho me temo que tu Señor Goeth se está perdiendo a una potencialísima amante –Dijo, animándola.

-Ella se quedó pensativa brevemente. Melancólica. Llevó una mano a su nuca. Rió con amargura –No, ha perdido una oportunidad.

Dejó por un instante a la pandilla, a la formación y a todo lo que tuviese que ver con ellos atrás. Ya hacía unas dos horas, de hecho. Fue andando hasta el descampado más lejano con la esperanza de que absolutamente nadie pudiera localizarle. Simplemente, actuó. Tras darse una ducha, emprendió camino.

Había agua, extensa, y poderosa frente a él, dejando a algunos rayos de luna entrar en ella. Al fondo, todavía las casuchas tenían encendidos el fogón. Desde su posición podía distinguirse perfectamente ese barrio más dañado por las, ahora, pequeñas revoluciones de preguerra. Pero pronto no sería así. Se estaba cociendo una guerra grande, lo sabía, Kurt le hizo bien consciente de ello.

Berlín…

Otra vez esa tensión en cada músculo. Se volvían piedra, se volvían algo incontrolable. Frustraba. Frustraba tener algo dentro de él que no fuera de su dominio, un resorte que se activaba sólo mencionando esa próxima misión.

Ella. Ella era la culpable. Cuánto la odiaba. La odiaba a rabiar. Su estupidez, su candidez, su inocencia, su devoción, sus ojos vítreos y suplicantes al igual que sus desplantes le enervaban…no sabía cuanto.

De entre el suave césped recogió una piedra. Cerró los ojos, intentando imaginarse cómo sería cumplir con lo que le había sido encomendado. Dentro de un año, dos, los que fueran. Miró a la sencilla víctima entre sus dedos. ¿Sería tan fácil como eso? ¿Simplemente disparar en el mayor lugar de escarnio público, o peor aún, en uno de esos "proyectos" futuros que estaban preparando? En la cabeza. Bang. Una, dos y tres veces. Por cada miembro de familia.

Cogió dos piedras más, ahogándolas, haciendo que dibujasen ondas circulares.

Sin embargo, miró a la tercera, la más colorida. La más brillante. La más bella.

No fue capaz de hacer lo mismo. A esa la tiró, más allá, pero aún en el césped.

_La «perdonó»_

Amon, ante la ridiculez de sus propios pensamientos, se tumbó por completo. La frescura del césped invadía cada rincón del cuello. Rió para sí.

¿Por qué se sentía tan a gusto dentro de aquella paz?


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel elf**

"_Al amor, como a una cerámica, cuando se rompe, aunque se reconstruya, se le conocen las cicatrices"_

Siguieron más noches a aquella durante el mes de enero. Había aprendido a no enamorarse, a no caer en la tontería de dejarse llevar por caricias tentadoras que normalmente solían tener lugar en bailes, o quizá alguna mirada furtiva durante sus primeras actuaciones. Aún no actuaba sola, eran coreografías improvisadas de corta duración con ciertas compañeras de profesión. Galiana ya había subido alto y tenía su propio espacio.

Sin embargo Gérard a veces se pasaba ocasionalmente por allí. En cuanto distinguía su rostro entre el público, sonrisa algo pícara sobre el rostro, sabía perfectamente cuáles iban a ser sus planes con él para esa noche. Los mismos que habían sido desde el principio, la diferencia radicaba en la confianza adquirida. Ninguno de los siguientes encuentros tuvo el mismo sentimiento especial que el primero, ni se sucedieron en lugares con tanta categoría. Muchas veces esperaba con bastante discreción a que todos se fueran. Tampoco sorprendía a nadie. No era la primera vez que sucedía entre el "personal". Pero algo le decía que no era lo mismo que con otros, aristócratas borrachos que se encaprichaban con su "carita" y sus largas piernas también. Sin embargo jamás debía confundirlo. Nunca.

A veces se asustaba de sí misma, de sus pensamientos que se habían vuelto tan fríos. Pero todavía lograba encontrar a media luz, en la trastienda, cuando venía y le ofrecía una copa tras algo de conversación para acabar haciendo el amor en algún recóndito rincón mientras sólo se dejaban iluminar parcialmente por la luz de la calle, cierto encanto. No encanto romántico, sino encanto en su gentileza impetuosa, a pesar de haberse visto ya varias veces.

Obtenía generosas propinas. Reunía dinero y Elga, podría apostar, estaría siguiendo cada paso suyo, calibrando pasarla a…otros niveles. Revolvía su estómago la sola idea. Hizo de tripas corazón.

Justo eso estaba esperando ahora. Otra de esas noches clandestinas. Él no iba a tardar en llegar.

Aleksandra dio unos cuantos pasos, llegó hasta el mueble, bastante humilde y gastado, que contenía un par de buenas botellas. Sacó una hasta dejarla descuidadamente sobre la repisa.

El sonido hueco que hizo el vidrio al chocar contra la madera vieja pudo confundirse con aquel de la puerta. Quedó quieta, dándose tiempo para recuperar la compostura. Para ser, otra vez más, alguien sobre el escenario.

Casi dio un respingo al encontrarse con alguien inesperado frente a ella. Tenía la mirada hambrienta. Observaba su vestido de arriba abajo. Y olía a alcohol. Su pelo entrecano estaba hecho una maraña.

Burke

No pudo hacer más, salvo carraspear audiblemente en mitad de la penumbra.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –Fue lo único que salió de su garganta. Costó deshacer el nudo que al verle se le había formado.

-Éste se acercó aún más –Vaya. Tú y yo nos hemos visto antes, ¿verdad? Creo que debería preguntarte yo a ti –remarcó –tal cosa–Su olor era aún más insoportable por cada milímetro que quitaba entre ellos.

-Espero a alguien –Replicó. Con diligencia y seguridad.

Iba apartándose, discretamente. El asco, la repugnancia que inspiraba ese tipo desde el mismo día en que posó ojos en su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más insostenible. Ni con cualquiera de los peores clientes que haya podido encontrarse, que no escaseaban.

-Pues se retrasa, desde luego.

Se hizo un silencio espeso, de esos que hacen desear salir de la sala en la que se esté lo antes posible para evitar que la situación vaya a mayores.

No. Cuando un hombre llevaba ese gesto impreso en cada expresión, sabía que no había manera alguna de parar sus propósitos.

La cogió sin delicadeza alguna por la cintura, cogiendo sus muñecas hasta que acabó empotrándola contra una de las paredes. Aleksandra sintió algo incómodo. Hacía daño a su espalda. En realidad aterrorizaba cuanto ese maldito bruto pudiera estar apunto de hacer. Quiso mantenerse calma, recordar todos los consejos.

Aún así, lo que venía a su mente ahora era ser forzada. El maldito hijo de perra pretendía salir ganando.

Burke no dejaba que se separase ni un centímetro de su cuerpo. Esparcía besos por su cuello que no deseaba, el tacto de sus manos, gruesas, hoscas, sobre su muslo ascendiendo con ansia se sentían igual de agradables que la misma piedra. Cerró los ojos, suspiró, simulando querer dejarse llevar.

Sacó de tripas corazón y logró engañarle con un par de caricias insulsas además de una mueca llena de intención. Fue descendiendo hasta que aflojó su sujeción, tomando con ella ahora sus manos. Las echó hacia atrás. Quiso aproximarse hasta tener la boca a centímetros de su oído.

-¿Sabe, Señor Althun, que lo que está haciendo va en contra de las normas impuestas por mi trabajo? Podría pasar el asunto hasta su mujer –Le proporcionó una última caricia antes de alejarse muy despacio. Fijó los ojos en los suyos. Sonrió quieta–Estoy convencida de que detestaría no volver aquí a por su ración diaria. Píenselo –Se volvió –Ahora, ya le he dicho que espero a alguien.

Bajó la cabeza. Escuchó. Por un segundo sólo se oyó el tráfico de un par de carruajes.

Después, sus pasos. Y un portazo frustrado.

Aleksandra reprimió el espanto. Al menos hasta que consiguió salir. Cruzó con rapidez.

Sin importarle siquiera que alguien, quien esperaba, contemplase la escena con estupefacción.

Porque jamás se había sentido tan sucia como aquel día.

Quedaba un largo recorrido, pero aún así, no hacía más que disfrutar los preliminares. Cada vez comían más terreno en Polonia. Era una sensación única. Increíble. Paseaba entre la gente impasible. Los grupos de uniformados eran cada vez de mayor magnitud. Casi a diario tenían reclusos consigo. La gente ya les miraba con miedo.

Miedo. Verlo en reflejado en ellos hacía que se sonriera con orgullo. Placer, incluso. De hecho, hasta se tomaba ciertas libertades para con sus compañeros. Estaba consiguiendo madera de Líder. El día anterior, cuando detuvieron a una pareja que no había cometido delito alguno salvo estar en un parque a altas horas de la noche. Él, sin embargo, insistió en ello. Presenció el momento impasible, deleitándose, porque tenía más de un motivo para ello. Cuando consiguió ver su cara con claridad bajo luz artificial no pudo creer que precisamente él fuese quien la capturara.

Tania. Qué ironía más deliciosa. Con el amante de turno.

No lo hizo por recelo o rabia, la noche gastada con ella no sirvió más que para proporcionarle el placer que en ese instante necesitaba sentir. Después ambos se separaron por donde vinieron. Jamás volvieron a coincidir. Por eso quiso ver su desgracia en primera persona. La aterrorizada sorpresa en su rostro.

Después, se sentía perfectamente capaz de tomarse una cerveza o dos acompañado de una bella señorita (aunque el término era muy relativo por sus modos, actitudes y ropa) y dos colegas. Los de siempre, incluido Adrian.

-Vaya inútil – Adrian interrumpió el jolgorio –Ni siquiera ha sabido defenderse esa desgraciada.

-No es su campo –Dijo Amon, entre risas –Lo sé de buena mano.

-¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? –La anónima chica se limitaba a observar la conversación muy pegada a él –Te has adaptado demasiado bien a Polonia.

Éste se encogió de hombros, volviendo su atención momentáneamente a su conquista, besándola. Cuando terminó el beso fijó la vista en uno de los remotos callejones por los que habían pasado más de una vez.

-¿Y Peter? –El otro miembro de la fiesta parecía extrañado –Normalmente está con nosotros.

Amon sonrió, sardónico, mientras miraba con toda calma al chico, mezclándose con dos más. Veía cierta frustración en su gesto cuando miraba hacia ellos. No. Hacia ellos no. Hacia _él._ Extraño, cada vez que salía con los demás a buscar una "cita" le evitaba. Parecía incluso triste.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas.

-Déjalo. Prefiere otras compañías –Terminó, cómplice, mientras daba un sorbo a su copa, atrayendo aún más hacia sí a la acompañante.

Pasaron horas hasta que volvió.

Estuvo dando vaivenes en el hall externo a su casa. Daba tres pasos, retrocedía uno. La llave tintineaba suave entre sus dedos. Se mordía el labio y nuevamente las lágrimas volvían a traicionarla.

Imposible, no cabía en ella que llegasen a verla así. Un vestido negro, no precisamente bien colocado y escaso, zapatos altos además del maquillaje que se había ido al garete hacía rato.

Fue impulsivo. Pararse a pensarlo era lo que menos importaba ahora. Desvergüenza sentirían ellos si…

La opresión que ejercía en su pecho se iba dispersando conforme corría. Calle abajo. Hasta que dio con aquellas viviendas de mala muerte justo encima del cabaret. El viento estaba empezando a arreciar. Llamó, quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sabía que a estas horas Galiana se encontraría a punto de bajar o muy próxima.

Abre…

Abre…

Sabía que actuaba como una maldita cobarde.

_Mejor eso que dejar que tus padres vean en el maldito despojo en el que te has convertido._

Oyó el cerrojo moverse con inseguridad. Hubo una pequeña pausa en los movimientos. Después abrió completamente.

-Joder cariño, ¡cómo vienes! –Enunció, sorprendidísima, su mejor amiga desde el quicio. Indicó que se acercase con urgencia.

Aleksandra fue. Sin pronunciar palabra. Sólo con una mueca impresa que decía todo. O prácticamente todo. Quedaron frente a frente. Se echó a ella casi al igual que si la vida le fuese en ello. Exhausta. Ella la recibió a medio arreglar sin entender demasiado, haciéndola entrar. El apartamento no era gran cosa, más bien pobre. Una cocina (llena de trastos por lavar), el minúsculo salón, con un par de sillones y un gramófono, cortinas raídas y al fondo, intuyó, una habitación. El cubículo anexo a él debía ser el cuarto de baño.

-¿Vas a tenerme en ascuas mucho tiempo? No es por nada, pero parece que hubieses visto un fantasma o algo parecido –La preocupación en su tono era genuina –¿No ibas a verte con Gérard?

-Ojalá –murmuró, negando con la cabeza –Escucha –Recuperaba el aliento lentamente–Sé que…seguramente no debería decírtelo, pero no puedo volver a casa. Me siento incapaz.

Galiana cada vez estaba más confusa. Se sentó frente suya y se encendió un pitillo. Aleksandra le robó uno de la pitillera, aún con el puso no muy acertado.

-Estoy curada de espanto –Expulsó el humo. Inconscientemente, su mano hacía leves movimientos con nerviosismo. Se habían contagiado una a otra la inquietud –Dispara.

Dudó antes de volver a pronunciar palabra. Entendía que ella también tenía sentimientos, tenía o había tenido algo que ver con ese hombre y tampoco sería justo intentar ponerla en su contra. Quería dejar que viviera su vida. Aunque al mismo tiempo la necesitara, o empezase a hacerlo, como a una hermana mayor.

-Intentó abusar de mí –Pretendió disculpar su gran asombro –Burke. Tu Burke –Finalizó. Costaba sostener las ganas de vomitar escuchando únicamente su nombre.

Su cara, normalmente llena de positivismo, se ensombreció. Puso gesto serio.

-Maldito hijo de puta. ¿Hasta dónde intentó…?

-No le dejé –Cortó tajante.

Pareció aliviada al escucharla. Pensativa durante unos momentos, dio otra calada. Después, cambió totalmente su actitud.

-¿Sabes qué es lo mejor contra eso? –Dijo, pícara, esperando su respuesta. Se encogió de hombros en ignorancia –¡Cantar!

La situó frente al espejo central.

-Es como una terapia: Cantas lo frustrada que te sientes y…¡pum! Te viene. Pura liberación de adrenalina –Rió, haciéndola reír a ella a la vez. Comenzó a maquillarla –Luego…puedes ver si tu Romeo ha seguido esperando. ¿Qué me dices?

-Pero, ¿cantar sola? ¿Estás loca? Yo no…

-Tú tienes una voz preciosa. Te he oído tararear mientras te cambias en la trastienda. Podrás hacerlo. Y tengo un vestido de los que dejé de usar hace mucho que te servirá.

Ella se dejó llevar, resignada.

No parecía un mal plan.

Murió. Murió y él dio la orden. Quiso aprovechar una tergiversación de los hechos. Durante el tiempo en que Tania estuvo en prisión él negó ante sus superiores conocerla en absoluto. Dijo haberla encontrado, sin más. Fuera del horario permitido, "prácticamente montando escándalo público". Como el predilecto que era le creyeron, porque además supo presentar pruebas suficientes de que se dedicaba a la calle. Cosa que posteriormente usó en su contra (pero al mismo tiempo a favor de él) para permitirle dicha ejecución.

Fue capaz de decir, mintiendo a medias, que además de eso, le había "provocado" a conciencia para intentar librarse del castigo.

Le creyeron.

El camino se hacía cada vez más estrecho.

Veía aún más posibilidades. Su gran secreto respecto a Müller podía esperar.

-¿Pensabas que te ibas a librar de mí?

Ésta vez sí reconoció su voz. Aleksandra pudo volverse hacia él tranquila.

-No lo sé. Actué como una idiota y te di plantón la última vez que nos vimos –Una sonrisa sabedora, de seducción, se dibujó en sus labios rojos.

Gérard la observaba. Acababa de ver su primera actuación. Había estado sublime, su timbre cálido a la vez que dulce inundó toda la sala. Tanto como la iluminó el vestido rojo, prácticamente de gasa y escotado, permitiendo ver toda su espalda, además de la preciosa flor que se había puesto en el pelo, excelentemente peinado. Una auténtica estrella.

-Precisamente –Contestó, acercándose más –Quizás te espanté. –Rió débilmente.

-En absoluto –Correspondió-Estaba indispuesta, eso es todo – Le ofreció una copa, como era acostumbrado.

Él la tomó, pero muy pensativo. Algo ausente. Se acercó y le alzó el mentón.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Éste sonrió con ternura –Eres una mujer maravillosa, 'Leksa.

Entonces frunció el ceño. Las frases que empezaban así no iban por buen camino. Retrocedió de modo casi imperceptible.

-Te vas –Dijo con simpleza –Es eso.

Quedó perplejo ante su sentido de la intuición.

-Vuelvo a París mañana –Hizo una pausa, incómodo –Lo sé, puede que me odies por esto…

Ella se había mantenido muy callada, astuta, durante todo el tiempo. Sin mirarle. Finalmente lo hizo cuando dio un sorbo de su champán.

No pronunció palabra.

Únicamente se acercó para besarle con pasión ardiente los labios.

_**1925**_

Primavera. Por fin los días horriblemente fríos dieron pasos a unos más cálidos, llenos de vida. Color.

Miles de personas recorrían la plaza, algunos críos llevaban helados consigo. A pesar de que los uniformados empezaban a comer terreno con sus guardias por todo rincón pertinente. Al menos ese fue el primer día en el que la sombra de la guerra empezaba a extenderse.

Pero no tenía miedo. Su trabajo se había convertido, casi sin quererlo, en la excusa perfecta para cubrirse las espaldas, además de para mantener a su familia a salvo. Guarecida.

Confiaba que por mucho tiempo.

Aleksandra se abrió paso entre el corrillo de personas que invadían el lugar. La mayoría de los hombres se quedaban mirándola. Era presencia (y voz) conocida por todo Berlín. No sólo entre clientes de a pie. Por el momento sólo los buenos ricos habían acudido a ella, pero cada vez veía más gente de la resistencia.

Gente de la resistencia a la que tendría que satisfacer, si a algún general, comandante o lo que fuera se le antojaba.

El timbre agudo procedente de una bicicleta distrajo su atención. Algunos se volvieron para ver qué ocurría. La conducía uno de ellos, tras ella una mujer sin pudor alguno enseñaba su portentosa pierna al otro grupo que se encontraba haciendo guardia. Silbaban, enloquecidos. _¡Guapa!_ Exclamaban.

-Chicos, chicos –Respondió Galiana, feliz, sin contener más la risa –Hay mujer para todos aquí –Para colmo, decidió premiarles con una vista preliminar del escote, guiñándole el ojo a quien más cerca estaba. Intuyó la presencia de su amiga cerca, susurrándole a quien conducía que parase.

Se apeó del vehículo y fue hasta ella.

-Me pillas de ronda diurna querida –Le dijo divertida –¿No es emocionante? –Se acercó–Más dinero. Y del bueno.

Ésta correspondió como si fuese el comentario más natural del mundo.

-Veo que has hecho buenas migas –Miró hacia un lado, captando, ésta vez ella, la mirada de uno de ellos. Le sonrió con gesto encantador y femenino que pareció cautivarle.

-Le has gustado –La tomó del brazo hasta que pudieron tener más intimidad –Oye, ¿quién sabe? Quizá pueda compensar la pérdida del francesito…

Cierto. Gérard se fue tras esa última noche frenética para no volver. Al final resultó no ser un cliente especial, sino uno más caballeroso, con más caché. Eso era todo. A estas alturas del viaje se tenía demasiado conocido el cuento. Y sus padres que seguían ciegos (más bien queriendo serlo) ante la situación.

-Sí –Contestó antes de retirarse –Puede ser.

Aunque en realidad lo que le aliviaba era no haberse encontrado con nadie más en ese tumulto de gente.

Alguien al que a pesar de todo nunca olvidó.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel zwölf**

"_Adán cogió la manzana, y todavía nos duelen las muelas"_

Fue aligerando paso. Se despidieron, yendo ella por el camino más fácil hasta su casa. A ambas les esperaba un día de trabajo demasiado complicado. No quería dejarlo pasar sin estar un tiempo con sus padres.

Recorrió los concurridos barrios con una habilidad propia de alguien que ha estado en cada rincón a diario. Llegó a otra plaza de suelo adoquinado para torcer a la izquierda.

Se sobresaltó.

Había otro grupo de uniformados. Así era imposible que acabara acostumbrándose, más con el secreto que sus orígenes le obligaban a llevar a cuestas, que no debía desvelar bajo ningún concepto. La gran mayoría le miraron, sonreían, alguno que otro lanzaba comentarios…

Quien llamó la atención de Aleksandra fue el hombre que iba detrás. Les mandaba volver al trabajo con una maestría digna de un oficial (lo que era, estaba convencida) al menos juzgando por el uniforme, muy diferente al del resto, color gris claro, con cada símbolo de la resistencia muy bien bordado. Hecho de buena tela. Le acompañaban un abrigo tres cuartos de cuero auténtico y botas del mismo color. El gorro militar cubría parcialmente su cara, lo cual daba un aire excitantemente enigmático a ese misterioso caballero.

Conforme le miraba con más detenimiento, su constitución, los ademanes que usaba al andar resultaban vagamente familiares. Como si los hubiese visto antes. Esos ojos. Esos ojos que durante un momento se posaron en ella de refilón mostraban frialdad implacable. Acero.

Su pulso se aceleró repentinamente, por sí solo. Ella respondió cortésmente antes de empezar a acelerar el paso.

Amon, desde el otro extremo de la calle, le dedicó un breve gesto con el sombrero y una sonrisa de medio lado a la bonita mujer que todos estuvieron admirando.

Para entonces, ella ya casi había torcido la esquina.

El café sabía a auténtica basura. Ya estaba frío. Lo dejó aparte sobre la encimera con asco.

Galiana se ajustó la bata. Fina, apenas cubría nada de su cuerpo, pero cada noche de servicio solía levantarse de la misma manera. La jaqueca, el sabor amargo en cada aliento, las ondas muy bien peinadas de su cabello hechas una maraña…

Todavía le quedarían muchos más pretendientes improvisados que se presentarían en la fiesta de esta noche además del anónimo hombre que ahora dormía a pierna suelta. Sorprendentemente, con éste hasta era posible entablar conversación.

Vería a Burke hoy. Estaría entre la gente, regodeándose de la diversión de todos mientras observa lascivamente a cada chica que vaya paseándose por el recinto.

Le abandonó. Fue hace demasiado tiempo como para recordar qué palabras exactas empleó al despedirse pero no el suficiente, sin embargo, para olvidar los gestos que tuvo o los motivos que la impulsaron a ello.

Poco después de que Aleksandra fuera hasta su propia casa con el temor invadiéndole cada músculo. Pobre criatura, no podía soportar ni siquiera las ropas que llevaba cuando resulta que era quien menos debería considerarse responsable del incidente. Al mismo tiempo sintió, a la vez que relataba los hechos, alivio y admiración hacia ella por haber conseguido quitárselo de encima con tanta gracia. Si hubiese llegado a darse el forcejeo, o violación, Dios sabe cómo podría haber acabado. Embarazos no deseados se sucedían a menudo entre trabajadoras. No les quedaba más remedio que relegarlas al olvido hasta tener el bebé. Y de paso, el cabrón del padre se va de juerga con quien le da la gana alegando que no sabe nada.

El humo del cigarro recién encendido salió muy despacio de su boca. Sí. Justamente, eso hizo. Se plantó delante de él cuando fue a verla al día siguiente. Asquerosamente ansioso, esperando lo de siempre. Lo de todos los días. Lo que su cuerpo no atlético ni atractivo a la más mínima exigía como un buen plato. Sexo y a casa con un "nos veremos mañana", frase que podría ser cierta o no.

_Ser la de siempre, _se dijo. Feliz, despreocupada. Como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si no estuviese enterada.

Insufrible. Le tenía tan cerca como siempre, sentada sobre él, investigando a la traviesa cremallera que no permitía abrirse. Quizá no lo hizo por algo, porque al momento de cruzar miradas sólo pudo venir a su mente el cabronazo que le había hecho eso a su 'Leksa.

La que gracias a su disimulado desparpajo ante el espanto consiguió superarla con creces, y ella le había cedido el paso con reverencia incluida. Su…sí, casi su hija. Su hermana.

No podía…ya pasó por eso…

Se sobrepuso, emergió de las aguas que casi la ahogaron con elegancia. Lo llevó hasta el final impecablemente. Como siempre. Dejándole satisfecho.

Entonces colocó su falda correctamente, se apartó, despacio, muy despacio.

Y con el cigarro, exactamente igual que ahora, con pocos segundos de vida, dijo:

-No nos veremos mañana.

Vio cómo Aleksandra llegaba. Al mediodía. La misma hora, igual que si lo hubiese calculado a conciencia.

Huidiza. Cauta. Sin decir nada. Saludando con un simple gesto e intentando mantener conversaciones de lo más banales.

En cuanto cruzaba la puerta, parecía transformarse. Desde que nació fue la niña de sus ojos, desde luego. Pero bien sabían tanto Karl como su propia persona que ya no era _ella. _ Ni cara a su familia, ni cara a nadie. A veces, cuando la miraba, se sentía hablando con una desconocida. Cuando bebía vino en silencio, sin escuchar cualquier estupidez que dijese en muchas ocasiones.

Ahora entendía la razón oculta tras todo eso.

Rumores. Pensó al principio. Las típicas vecinas chismosas que se dedican a amargar la existencia a base de ellos. Por envidia o por puro morbo. No quiso dar importancia alguna. "¿Sabes? He visto a tu hija esta tarde. Iba con un hombre –reían –Oh Vivien querida no nos malinterpretes pero parecían demasiado cariñosos" "Y no es la primera vez" replicaba otra.

Ignoró. La pugna entre sus sentimientos como madre y los hechos que parecían confirmarse por cada día que pasaba resultaba más que evidente. No volvía pronto ninguna noche. Su actitud era cerrada, diferente a aquella que mostró tan sinceramente hace demasiado tiempo. Cuando aún era su hija, no esa mujer que ahora mismo cruzaba el umbral. Una bolsa en mano, mirada ausente.

-Hija, ¿de dónde vienes? –Enunció, sonriente. Abandonando todo pensamiento. Fingiendo que no sufría por ella. Por lo que estaba haciendo para sacarles adelante.

Aleksandra fue hasta allí, dejando todo sobre la mesa exceptuando por el abrigo fino que puso aparte.

-Compré lo que necesitabas – Intentaba evadir la respuesta –Siento haber tardado tanto.

Ni siquiera tuvo la honradez de mirarla. O de cruzar dos palabras que no estuviesen cargadas de silencios. Sacó un vaso dispuesta a servirse bebida.

Comenzaba a ser insostenible. Quedaron en no decirle nada, pero estaba harta. Harta de su comportamiento, de que tratara cada sitio como si de un simple hotel se tratase

-Frenó sus movimientos con una rudeza que la sorprendió –En casa –remarcó –Sigues siendo mi hija, Aleksandra. No sé quién…demonios eres para el resto de esa gente con la que te ves y tampoco me importa –Terminó, furiosa –Seguimos aquí para lo que necesites –Suspiró, acariciando el brazo de su hija, quien mantenía cabeza gacha –Parece hasta mentira que te tenga que pedir que confíes en mí.

Ésta apoyó ambas manos sobre la repisa. Jamás tuvo que tocar el tema directamente (al menos quiso evadirlo tanto como pudo) a pesar de ser perfectamente consciente de que lo sabían. Los dos. Sus padres no eran tontos. Y la conocían demasiado bien. Podría haber pasado desapercibido para unos padres descuidados, pero no para ellos.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? –Contestó en el mismo tono. Al borde de las lágrimas –¿Que la resistencia está aquí? ¿Que acabo de ver desfilar a…uniformados que seguramente antes de arrasar con casas enteras querrán buscar diversión en distintos clubs? Sí, mamá. Hombres. Hombres indeseables con los que tendré que "verme" como tú lo llamas. Por vosotros. ¡¿Crees que lo hago por gusto, maldita sea?!

Volvió la espalda, llevándose una mano al entrecejo y conteniendo el llanto tanto como podía. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, queriendo por todos los medios recuperar la compostura. No. Les estaba responsabilizando de una decisión que tomó en plenitud de facultades, de la que inicialmente no se arrepintió en absoluto.

Antes de pronunciar disculpa alguna, Vivien la estrechó contra ella. Durante varios minutos no se dijeron nada. Simplemente estuvieron así: Abrazadas. Tranquilas, mientras Aleksandra lloraba silenciosa, aferrándose a las manos de su madre. Ésta se limitó a besarla en la mejilla. Al notarla húmeda, sacó un pañuelo, ofreciéndoselo.

-Descansa un poco, anda. Comeremos más tarde.

Incluso habiendo escuchado la propuesta de su madre, se mantuvo ahí. Estática. Incapaz de reaccionar.

Como si el mundo se les estuviese yendo a borbotones.

El local estaba dispuesto del mejor modo posible. Todas las mesas lucían diferente: Manteles rojos con ciertos remates de decoración dorada, velas, Distintos adornos dispuestos alrededor del (muy humilde) escenario.

Daba rabia, parecía como si se les hiciera una gran reverencia a todos esos criminales.

La vida sigue. Su trabajo sigue.

Tras el mismo, en un improvisado camerino, ella terminaba de aplicarse el pintalabios rosa pálido. Aleksandra miró su aspecto detenidamente en el espejo redondo. Hoy se había decidido por un maquillaje discreto pero que al mismo tiempo decía lo suficiente. Sombra ligera de ojos, la cual ayudaba a resaltar el claro que ofrecía su mirada y un vestido negro, largo con un poco de bordado. Escote suficiente, pendientes blancos. No necesitaba más. Ofrecía, pero dejaba a la imaginación.

Se ajustó el recogido con cierta impaciencia, sonriendo satisfecha después.

-Estás rompedora, cielo –Dijo una voz alegre tras ella.

Giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con Galiana. Sonrió.

-Hoy toca actuación especial, ya sabes…

Conforme terminaba, iba retirándose del sitio. Su amiga la seguía.

-Ésta se mantenía con actitud despierta, atenta a quienes entraban –Di que sí. Nos merecemos unos cuantos uniformes de regalo esta… -paró todo cuanto estaba diciendo – La madre del cordero, ese me lo pido. Cena o desayuno, lo mismo me da –Hacía señas para que se acercara.

Ella se aproximó, codeándola divertida.

Al ver de quién se trataba casi cayeron al suelo todas las cosas con las cuales había estado maquillándose. El hombre misterioso de la calle…no era posible. Por suerte se encontraban fuera de cuadro en aquella escena.

Cómo no haber reparado antes en lo que evocaba tal presencia. Lo mismo que estaba invadiendo su corazón en fuertes bombeos de sangre. Todo un hombre, no tan flaco, rebosaba juventud, ímpetu, virilidad… fatal jugada, otra vez.

_Ahora no. Dios mío, ahora no. Él no_

Su juramento estaba sentenciado. Y roto.

-Hey –interrumpió Galiana –Mujer, sé que distrae la vista pero tienes que estar en el escenario más bien pronto…

-Sí –rió, disimulando su perplejidad –Qué curioso.

La miró sin comprender. Aleksandra, en ese momento, antes de marcharse, apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Ese es Amon –Susurró, pícara.

-¿Qué? –Abrió los labios en sorpresa –¿Amon? ¿Tu Amon? ¿Tu _rompecorazones_?

-Ésta soltó una carcajada en respuesta – "Mi Amon", sí.

-Ah, ¡no puedo creerte!

Un gesto por su parte de que callara porque ya tenía que subir la hizo terminar con su balbuceo.

La dejó subir.

_Pequeña condenada_, pensó cariñosamente antes de prepararse para su turno.

Tomó asiento junto a sus compañeros. Lo que vio hasta el momento fue un buen ambiente de copas, flirteo y relajación que no desagradaba en absoluto. Algunos ya se habían encargado de pedir buen vino, algo de comer…hasta que tuviera lugar la actuación. Otro grupo se reunía varias mesas más allá. Ocupaban casi medio local. Ganando posiciones progresivamente. Todo estaba dispuesto para atacar. Inminentemente. Pero no sería ahora. Prepararían el terreno antes.

Comentaban entre risas hasta que repentinamente bajó la intensidad de las lamparillas. Todo se volvió mucho más tenue e íntimo. Pocos segundos después se presentaba el acto. Aplaudían, reían ante los comentarios del maestro de ceremonias.

Hasta que todo enmudeció de nuevo. La orquesta sonaba en perfecta sintonía. Buen jazz anterior a quien salió al escenario dos escasos minutos después. Mientras que el resto aplaudía o exclamaba cosas él no hacía más que clavar sus ojos sobre _ella. _ La imponente mujer que, de pie, con el lento compás marcado, cantaba con soberana sensualidad.

Esa chica del callejón. Veía algo que…desconcertaba, que era como haberlo tenido tan cerca en otra ocasión. Imposible. Debía, tenía que ser una completa desconocida. Jamás se había topado con alguien que poseyera tal capacidad de seducción, casi embrujo. Con un simple roce al micrófono alto o un levísimo movimiento de caderas. Su timbre ascendía y descendía con mucha habilidad. Le mantenía distraído, le hacía perderse entre el ritmo, sus gestos o un simple parpadeo.

Aleksandra estaba apunto de terminar la canción. No sabía de qué modo consiguió no alterarse teniéndole ahí, siguiendo con parsimonia, deleitándose en cada cosa que hacía. Procuraba evitar centrar la atención en él. Así sería más fácil. Dedicaba sonrisas a otros.

Hasta que en las notas finales lo hizo. Sin quererlo estaba disfrutando el hecho de que él no la hubiese reconocido aún cuando ella lo hizo nada más verle entrar.

Así que, ¿era una anónima para él?

Le gustaba demasiado esa idea como para desperdiciarla.

Mantuvieron miradas todo lo que fue la última estrofa. Quiso aproximarse muy peligrosamente, hasta casi rozar su camisa. Veía la intención implícita en el, ahora, oficial Goeth de querer besarla pero se apartó muy inteligentemente. Le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. Terminó.

Dejándole ahí. Perdiéndola de vista.

Galiana la felicitó desde una esquina del local, acompañada por otro hombre que ya había accedido a acercarse a ella. Lo visto valía oro. Más aún lo que hizo a sabiendas de la historia tras esa situación concreta. Se la estaba pagando. Y de qué manera.

Media hora después, estaban ambas completamente metidas de lleno en sus correspondientes conquistas. Una decidió hacer caso omiso de su "recién llegado" juntándose, muy coqueta, al fondo con otro, además del mismo bando. No era feo tampoco en absoluto. Castaño, ojos grandes y claros, cuerpo atlético, joven…y cuanto menos la viera mejor. Sí, consiguió hacer aspavientos para librarse de él una vez, pero ¿la segunda sería igual?

_De calle, 'Leksa, de calle. Has conseguido calentarle los motores que da gusto. El comentario fue cuanto menos gráfico y…muy cierto. Se preguntaba cuál sería su expresión en estos momentos. _

-¿Tobías Seibmann? Es un nombre bastante solemne. Pero no le veo como alguien demasiado serio–Comentó.

-Debería dejar que juzgaras por ti misma, preciosa. ¿Cómo te llamas? –Cuestionó éste con intención.

-Aleksandra –Replicó con naturalidad–Ya que nos tuteamos…supongo que no te importará si te ofrezco seguir hablando en un sitio con menos ruido, ¿hm? ¿Después de mi último número?

El hombre sonrió, captando a la perfección lo pretendido con la pregunta, acompañada de una sonrisa encantadora.

-Muy bien –La besó cerca del lóbulo de la oreja.

Antes de que Tobías marchara, alguien había localizado su presencia.

Se escurrió hasta el sitio más recóndito tras las últimas cortinas tan rápido como fue posible.

Lo olvidaba.

Amon jamás se dejaba vencer.

Se mantuvo en mitad de aquel pasillo, que sabía daba con la trastienda, ni supo el tiempo. Sólo dejó que su respiración se calmase. Dejó caer el peso de la cabeza contra el suave terciopelo de las paredes internas.

-Cantas bastante bien, una lástima que no haya más con esa profesionalidad.

Cerró los ojos en aquella oscuridad parcial. Dos lámparas medio rotas como única iluminación. Una vez tomó fuerzas, fue hasta él con total desparpajo.

-Pensé que en las normas no estaba que los espectadores persiguiesen a la artista…

Amon reaccionó inmediatamente al escuchar el tono empleado con esa réplica. Cómo no haberlo pensado…

Ella. Ella todo el tiempo. Sólo una persona era capaz de responderle de esa forma, sólo una persona podía, también, cambiar las tornas y dejarle embobado, plantar sobre él ese …hechizo que, supuso, sólo las de su puñetera condición conseguían.

-¿Ah, no? –le siguió el juego –Bueno, imagino que su superior no puede tener ojos en todas partes. De hecho, tras lo sucedido ahí fuera yo diría que buscaba ser perseguida. –Se acercó aún más, teniéndola a tiro –Dígame, ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Aleksandra rió –Es mi trabajo, señor. Por "lo sucedido ahí fuera", me pagan generosamente –Comenzó a juguetear con su casaca militar –No veo justo decir mi nombre si usted ha entrado sin presentarse.

-Me parece bien –correspondió –Amon Goeth –remarcó –¿Tú?

-Anna –Respondió sin más. El momento de la verdad había llegado y ella no pudo hacer más que pensar en el primer nombre absurdo que vino a su cabeza.

-Ajá –Dijo él, teniéndola ya a centímetros. Extrajo un billete de su bolsillo –¿Nombre artístico, quizá? –Al tiempo que enunciaba la frase, lo coló por entre su escote. La caricia logró estremecerla.

-Sólo pediste que te dijera mi nombre.

La música se escuchaba ya lejana. La orquesta del intermedio iba cesando para pasar al número de Galiana con sus admiradores. Entre tanto, se hizo el silencio. Sólo podían escucharse las respiraciones de uno, de otro, que parecían igual de alteradas.

Se abalanzó, atrapándola contra él. Sus labios buscaban los de ella febrilmente. Aleksandra también. Aunque interpretase un papel aquello no podía negarlo ni en mil años. Recorrió su boca mientras él investigaba por su muslo para auparla aún más cerca abriendo las piernas. Las lenguas ya se hallaban ajenas a todo, arremolinándose, experimentando miles de excitantes juegos. Sus manos habían ascendido hasta el pecho, iba a descubrirlo mientras, entre suspiros, besaba el largo cuello.

No aguantaría…tenía la tentación demasiado cerca. Era él y toda su pasión volvía con fiereza, era él y todo cobraba sentido, era él y vibraba con cada roce, con cada vez que sentía su evidente deseo, fervoroso, como una barrera inconsistente.

Empezó a acariciar con desesperación, eliminando la casaca de golpe y porrazo, estampándola contra la pared, de ahí al suelo directamente. Desabrochó con descuido la camisa, acarició su torso, acariciando con ambas manos de estómago a entrepierna entre breves besos.

Pero el autocontrol supo volver a ella. Además, merecidamente. Después de tantos años, de ese abandono tan frío por su parte mientras ella lloró lágrimas por olvidarle, tendría que pagar. Oh, por supuesto que sí. Él quería jugar y ella también quería pasarlo en grande.

Fue retirándose mientras ralentizaba el ritmo de sus apasionados besos. Quedaron en la misma posición, pero sin caricias. Él pretendía reanudarlo.

-Shhhhh…- Apoyó un dedo en sus labios. Le sonrió –No, Señor Goeth. ¿Sabes? Tengo un pequeño problema, porque resulta que en diez minutos saldré de nuevo a cantar y después tengo un encuentro pendiente con uno de esos compañeros tuyos –Se acercó a su oído, lo mordió a propósito –Seguro que os conocéis –Sacando el billete, supo esconderlo en su pantalón sin que él se diera cuenta –Hasta más ver –Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Otra vez más, la dejaba ir. Otra vez más, abría y cerraba el abanico de la llamarada que se extendía peligrosamente cuando estaban cerca. La vio irse.

Miró con odio hacia la puerta final, terminando de recomponer su uniforme mientras ella, tranquilamente al fondo, se colocaba bien el vestido al igual que disimulaba el rubor de las mejillas, o la agresión de sus labios.

¿Otro compañero suyo?

La _odiaba _más que a todas las cosas.

Galiana esperaba a la última conquista. Uno de entre los muchos que estaban dispuestos. Lista con su abrigo, dejaba que la brisa fresca despejara el abotargamiento que producía la humareda del local en su cabeza.

Al fijarse en la silueta que se aproximaba el mundo se le cayó encima.

Era imposible que se tratase de él. Encima, tenía la jodida desfachatez de volver al barrio.

Quien fue su marido, o más bien, intentó serlo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel dreizehn**

"_Te siento y te vierto,_

_Te abro y te cierro,_

_Te advierto despierto…_

_Te miento._

_Te evades, te espiro_

_Te adhiero a mi cuerpo,_

_Te escapas, te dejo_

_Te quiero y te temo._

_Te apreso no arriesgo_

_Te abro y te cierro,_

_Te beso el pretexto_

_Voy lento._

_Salimos ilesos,_

_Me espero y regreso,_

_Te vi y me arrepiento_

_Te quiero y te temo._

_Te tengo y te quemo,_

_Te vivo y te siento,_

_Me pruebo y te quedo,_

_Te bebo y te debo_

_Te quiero y te temo_

_Te escapas, te dejo_

_Te veo y me divierto_

_Te juro maldices_

_Te quiero y te temo" –Alejandro Sanz, **Te quiero y te temo.**_

Mario.

Cada vez la silueta del hombre que cruzaba la calle se hacía más clara y reconocible.

Galiana dio varios pasos, alejándose. Esperaba con ello que no la reconociera.

Aunque era absurdo. Fue aquí donde se conocieron. Sólo que ella no había recopilado las suficientes tablas todavía. Era novata. Novata, además de muy enamoradiza para su desgracia. Hace años atrás ella ni siquiera se dedicaba al negocio oficialmente. Una cría, tanto o más que la propia Aleksandra cuando llegó. Sus padres murieron demasiado pronto, quedando únicamente bajo custodia de la odiosa Madame Althun. Fue acostumbrándose a ella como quien se acostumbra a la compañía de un animal domestico no demasiado simpático. La frontera entre adolescencia y madurez tuvo que traspasarla demasiado pronto para su bien. Exactamente igual que ella. Por eso la advirtió antes de que sufriera más, de que llegase a verse en la misma situación.

No sirvió demasiado, claro está, pero a su vez consiguió que madurase en cantidades industriales. Y se sentía orgullosa. Tanto como lo estuvo de ese hombre que por vez primera la trató con mucha gentileza, con tacto, con…¿Amor? Sí, eso _creía_. Que dentro de esos encuentros pasionales, esporádicos, adictivos, imposibles tras dejar su virginidad en otra parte, había romanticismo. Pero a sus declaraciones honestas, esos "Te quiero" noche tras noche, sólo les seguía silencio. Sequedad.

Cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada sólo fue peor. Casi llegó a tirarla al suelo de un plumazo, porque logró protegerse correctamente no perdió el bebé.

Y ahora le tenía enfrente. Dios. Deseaba estamparle contra esa pared para no dejar rastro vivo de su asquerosa existencia. Ahí estaba, pelo moreno, flamante, ojos negros que derretían y al mismo tiempo apuñalaban el alma. Se puso de espaldas, a conciencia.

-Vaya, vaya. Precisamente tú.

_Por qué tienes que volver, maldito bastardo._

-Galiana se volvió con lentitud. Enfrentándole –¿Qué tripa se te ha roto, Mario?

Era extraño a la vez que repugnante tenerle ahí de nuevo. Éste se limitó a observarla, lentamente. Medio sonrió con sorna.

-Parece que el tiempo te ha hecho mejorar. ¿O es tu trabajo? Ahora al menos puedes rellenar decentemente ese escote.

-Escucha –Se acercó a él, amenazadora –Dime lo que quieres, te lo doy y ya puedes estar poniendo pies en polvorosa.

-Oh por favor –Contestó en mofa –El truco está ya muy visto –Enarcó una ceja –Para tu información ésta vez no vengo por mí.

-Claro –rió mordaz –Quién es ahora el que llega con la misma cantinela de siempre. ¿Echas de menos la cama, eh? Mejor con alguien de confianza que con una completa desconocida.

Mario fue hasta ella, tomándola muy fuerte de los hombros.

-Escúchame tú a mí ahora, que parece que con tu oficio has querido olvidar demasiadas cosas. Me voy de la ciudad. Laura necesita alguien con quien quedarse.

Ella le miró indignada. Le quitó a su hija de su lado, la descuidó mientras él seguía con sus escarceos y ahora _pretendía _dársela como si fuese un trapo usado.

-¿No te das cuenta del daño que le estás haciendo? –Se soltó con furia –Deberías estarle dando una educación, algo sólido en lugar de…esta mierda.

-Mario rió sarcástico –En esta mierda la metiste tú –Señaló con dedo acusador –Yo no tengo –Observó el ardedor con desdén –Un cuchitril junto a un club de putas como modo de vida.

Era como recordar de pronto todos los motivos por los que le había odiado, por los que jamás llegaron al matrimonio. A pesar de estar presente, en cierto momento. Alguna vez ella intentó que fuesen felices.

-Poco te importaba cuando nos lo montábamos en mi casa, ¿verdad? Entonces daba igual el sitio con tal de abrirme de piernas.

Su réplica le dejó callado. Estaba apunto de agredirla de nuevo, pero se controló al ver al hombre que salía del local. Un uniformado, que enseguida reconoció por su compañero esa noche. Alto, fuerte.

-Mañana al mediodía. Tú decides, Galiana.

-¿Pasa algo? –La voz del tipo interrumpió. Tras una última mirada desafiante de ella hacia él a modo de confirmación.

-Sonrió. Como siempre hacía, quitándole hierro al asunto –No encanto. Todo está bien –Se volvió–¿Nos vamos?

Por el rabillo del ojo, le vio marcharse resentido.

Estaba metida en una calle sin salida.

Las muertes comenzaron a darse progresivamente. A veces solo eran arrestos: por ir a la contra, incluso por puro capricho. Porque "no les gustaba" o habían dicho algo a su juicio ofensivo.

Aquella mañana fueron a por una familia. Todo el grupo. Justo de las primeras que habían caído en manos de ellos. Al marido y al hijo los asesinaron rápidamente. Dejaron que la mujer, aterrada, hecha un ovillo en la esquina de su casa, llorando al presenciar la pérdida de sus seres queridos desde el remoto rincón, con el cuerpo temblándole muy fuerte, quedase ahí indefensa. La hicieron creer que estaría a salvo, que todo por fin había dado a su fin en aquel reducido espacio. Dejaron la cocina patas arriba, la mesa que ahora mismo servía de protección estaba a centímetros de ella. Olía a madera, además de distintas especias que justo cuando entraron en la casa estaba usando. Las cuatro patas se encontraban vueltas hacia arriba, los restos de un vaso roto de agua aún persistían con el goteo del líquido.

Ese vaso era para su hijo.

Cada vez se estrechaba más contra sí misma. Sus brazos la cubrieron casi por completo, dejándose hasta los nudillos blancos de la presión que ejercía.

Respiró. Casi había olvidado hacerlo.

_Qué importa ahora entregarse a los brazos de la catástrofe…_

Un haz de luz invadió por completo sus ojos, cegándola. Escuchó un leve crujido mientras su mirada lograba acostumbrarse a la luz, distinguiendo cuatro siluetas masculinas.

Poco a poco fueron aclarándose, sus pupilas funcionando ya con normalidad. Ahí estaban otra vez. Dos de ellos eran jovencitos, la observaban desde arriba, desde su posición de poder, casi con desprecio, como quien está analizando un despojo. Sin embargo ellos no despertaban pavor. El superior que estaba supervisando la escena con una mueca indiferente de satisfacción.

Su sangre se heló de golpe.

-¿Herr Offizier? –Preguntó el que parecía más decidido –¿Qué hacemos con ella?

Curiosamente, su compañero tenía más aspecto de retraído.

Pudo ver con tanta claridad lo mucho que estaba disfrutando con la situación, con el tener su vida pendiente de un hilo que el pavor fue in – crescendo.

-No sé –contestó éste –Creo que se merece una lección, ¿no estáis de acuerdo? –Uno de ellos asentía, el otro también, aunque no tan seguro –Por el momento vamos a dejarla con vida.

Por el momento. Se repitió. Por el momento.

Aún así sabía que la tortura hasta que dicho momento llegara era inminente. Cerró los ojos. Tembló aún más.

Ellos entendieron la orden perfectamente. Un lenguaje únicamente entendible entre ellos, al menos en apariencia. Aunque cuando vio el modo en el que uno de ellos la miró supo con nitidez de qué trataba. Tenía cada músculo tenso, más si cabía.

Iba a acercarse hacia su joven víctima, la cual comenzaba a asimilar, poco a poco, resignadamente, los hechos. Intentaba que su hiperventilación fuese apenas perceptible por nadie. Al menos, se dijo, tener dignidad aunque no haya donde encontrarla.

-Espera, espera Niklas –Escuchó reír al oficial. Sardónico. Miraba hacia el otro muchacho –Deja que Peter haga el trabajo esta vez.

Se notaba que no esperó tal giro en la conversación. Se volvió. Había un cierto halo de súplica en sus ojos. De…fascinación por estar en un escalón tan pequeño, mirándole.

-Podrás hacerlo, ¿no? –Continuó –Supongo que no será la primera vez

Aún así sabía que le estaba poniendo a prueba. No había más que escucharle.

Escuchó su suspiro, no indignado, tampoco furioso, quizás conforme, de disciplina, antes de abalanzarse sobre su cuerpo. Sentía sus forzadas e impuestas caricias tanto como sus besos, pero de algún modo daba la sensación de que _él_ tampoco estaba cómodo. Consiguió expulsar un susurro aislado de su garganta anudada completamente por el terror.

La miró. Se inclinó sobre ella. No objetaba, no suplicaba, sin embargo el resto empezó a comentar, como si de un partido de tenis o la radio novela se tratase. Reían entre ellos.

"Lo siento" Escuchó al borde de su oído, tan bajito que parecía casi una exhalación.

Entonces murió. Clavó el arma blanca y brotó más sangre.

Amon sonrió, satisfecho, ante la escena. Un atisbo de alivio asomó a las facciones del joven Peter mientras se iba incorporando lentamente.

Estaba a salvo.

_Por el momento._

Dejó la casa por la puerta de atrás. El mediodía cayó hacía rato.

Había escuchado ya varias veces ecos de disparos lejanos. En ese momento estaba en casa. No supo cómo reaccionar. Sus padres llevaban ya varios días viviendo dentro de una pequeña casa improvisada. Lo más básico de lo más básico. Tenían miedo. No querían subir. Pensaban que en cualquier momento la puerta se abriría de golpe… De hecho, solamente decidieron pisar la planta de arriba para dormir. O intentarlo.

Aleksandra les dejó con una promesa de que no se movieran de allí en ningún momento y procuraran no armar demasiado revuelo. Tuvo que marchar, muy inquieta. Sabrían cuidarse. A pesar de esa sombra alargada que se proyectaba a lo largo de sus tres cabezas (cosa de la que eran muy conscientes), iba a impedir que hicieran nada. El cómo ya estaba bien claro.

Precisamente ese motivo fue el impulso que tomó para dirigirse hacia un restaurante barato. Galiana la esperaba. El recado que le dejó con su portera era demasiado inquietante. Además, necesitaba hablar. Desahogarse.

Cuando llegó encontró a su mejor amiga muy diferente de cómo solía estarlo. Sostenía un vaso de cerveza como con desgana. Miraba hacia una tienda de juguetes muy próxima, donde una adorable pequeñaja , de espaldas a ella, daba saltos de alegría observando todo aquello.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó con urgencia, sentándose en la silla frente a la suya.

-Galiana sonrió abiertamente al advertir su presencia, sonrisa que se desvaneció casi de inmediato –No es…nada en realidad. Ayer recibí una visita antes de irme eso es todo. ¿Y tú? ¿Anoche qué? –Le guiñó un ojo – A _Herr Goeth _le faltaban tres carantoñas más para lanzarse sobre ti en el escenario.

Ésta frunció el ceño, fijándose atentamente en el modo en que estaba desviando la conversación. Algo había pasado, y serio.

-Se fue a casa con ganas de una ducha fría –Respondió sin darle importancia –Galiana…sé que tienes algo. A mí no me ocultas nada ya lo sabes –Sonrió, intentando darle candidez al asunto.

-El semblante de su interlocutora se tornó tenso –Mario –Torció el gesto. Vio que ella le miraba aún sin tener nada claro –Ah, preferí no hablarte de él porque me parecía una parte de mi pasado demasiado patética como para recordarla. Vino ayer. A verme, parecía que había estado esperándome –Terminó con ironía.

-¿A verte? ¿Pero qué…? ¿Quién es?

-Mami –Dijo una encantadora voz justo al lado de Galiana: Era la misma cría de la tienda: Preciosa con vestido azul, de tez blanquita, pelo muy largo, ondulado y muy parecido al de ella. Sus ojos eran oscuros, pero en forma iguales que los suyos también –Luisa nos espera para llevarme al parque.

_¿Mami? _

Aleksandra la observaba perpleja, cayendo cada vez más en la semejanza entre ambas.

-Galiana suspiró –Mi antiguo amante, y el padre de Laura.

Mientras su amiga la tomaba en brazos, dándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla para presentársela, intentó asimilar la información. Jamás la habría visto como madre, ni siquiera de tía…Quizá como siempre había conseguido verla: Como hermana mayor.

El camarero vino enseguida, saludó a Laura, que estaba muy feliz y sonriente, ajena a una realidad herrumbrosa, mientras pedían comanda. Parecían haberse caído bien de primeras.

-Tiene ocho años –continuó –Bien… -Enarcó una ceja mientras esperaban los dos menús –Eso último que has dicho antes de empezar a contarte mis desgracias estaba interesante –Bajó el tono de voz –Luego toca charla de chicas.

Rió.

_Tenía muchos más secretos de lo que aparentaba. _

Terminó su número exhausta. Después de que Galiana llegase (comprensiblemente) más tarde de lo habitual aunque no para hacer el suyo. Habían estado hablando, recibiendo por su parte todos los "esa es mi chica" suficientemente entusiastas por lo que hizo. Sin embargo, tenía miedo del empecinamiento de Amon. Por fortuna, todavía no consiguió divisarle.

Había posado sus intensos ojos en la "estrella". Una mujer sin nombre determinado, famosa, cantante, el boom de Berlín. Iría a por ella. Al menos hasta que supiese que era _Aleksandra_ , la misma mojigata que demasiados años atrás le conoció, enfadándose con él cuando tiró su gorro a la fuente…una "maldita paleta de pueblo judía", como si lo oyese de sus labios.

El traje que llevaba esa noche era escaso. Tanto parte de arriba como falda. Ésta vez enseñaba medias y espalda por completo. Se encontraba apoyada sobre la barra, con una copa entre sus manos. Esperando a que Tobías llegase. Era tan chulo como todos, tratándola con la misma inferioridad que, posiblemente, a su esposa, hijos o reclusos. Se lo había confesado después de descargar toda su infidelidad impetuosamente sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Con ningún propósito en realidad, únicamente aquel de buscar conversación mientras se volvían a vestir.

Dio un sorbo. Maldita sea, se retrasaba.

Antes de impacientarse más, decidió ocupar su mente en prepararse para la segunda actuación. Todo fue demasiado bien, demasiado calmo…

Hasta que le vio entrar en mitad de actuación. De nuevo, se dedicó a observarla pero ésta vez desde la puerta de entrada. Apoyado, con toda parsimonia.

Una vez terminó, se escurrió detrás del escenario hasta su cuartillo.

Se encontraba justo en el proceso de cambiarse para marchar en busca de la compañía pertinente. Pero no él. Su orgullo impedía ceder. Sólo se había convertido en su capricho porque era alguien inventado, no por sí misma. Cuanto más lejos estuvieran, además, mejor. Odiaba estar cayendo. Odiaba sentirse igual que en aquella estación. Menuda mentira. Continuaba amándole, pero llevaba el disfraz de mujer fatal que, estaba segura, en algún momento desenvolvería. Apenas se veía nada. La ventana del fondo casi no daba luz, los muebles exceptuando el amplio armario, tenían una tonalidad muy opaca a diferencia de cómo se veían de día. Al centro había una cama y más allá un chaise lounge algo viejo.

Fue dándose prisa, empezando a cubrir su ropa interior con otro vestido algo diferente. Iba a subirse la cremallera lateral.

Dos manos se posaron en sus hombros. Aleksandra se sobresaltó tanto que el recogido se le descolocó, haciendo que varios mechones de pelo saliesen de su sitio. Ni siquiera quiso moverse. Pensando en Tobías, quien como siempre no necesitaba llamar si necesitaba verla, se volvió.

Fue muy diferente lo que presenció: Era él. Una media sonrisa, demasiado irresistible para su bien, impresa en su boca.

Cómo no pensarlo.

Iba a las claras. Iban a las claras.

-Tampoco pretendía asustarte –Dijo con intención –Anna, dado nuestro último encuentro.

-Nuestro último encuentro –Replicó sarcástica –no significó nada, Señor Goeth. Si has venido por eso voy a lamentar tener que echarte otra vez, pero normalmente aquí sólo entran los que saben que se van a ver conmigo. Acabaré teniendo que llamar a alguien encargado de la seguridad.

-Éste emitió una risotada -¿Seguridad? Vaya, jamás habría imaginado que estos tugurios tuviesen _seguridad _–Se aproximó más, cogiendo su cintura –¿Qué me dices –agachó su cabeza hasta hundirla entre sus rizos. Muy cerca de su oído. Besó el lóbulo, se entretuvo con él antes de volver a hablar. El maldito se estaba vengando a base de bien –Aleksandra?

Los ojos, cerrados por un breve espacio de tiempo, volvieron a abrirse como platos. Se separó. Quedó pálida. Era divertido verla tan tremendamente asustada.

-¿Cómo demonios lo has averiguado? –Contestó defensiva, apenas con un hilo de voz.

-No se separó ni un milímetro. Sonrió placenteramente –Es un truco demasiado barato eso del nombre y tu tono siempre te delata cuando hablas por más tiempo que lleves en Berlín. ¿Querías engañarme o simplemente me tomas por imbécil?

-Ésta se volvió. Tomó aire –¿Es esto por lo que has venido? Ya se te ha pasado el capricho, ¿verdad? –Fue alzando la voz –Date por satisfecho, me doy por ultrajada una vez más –Le hizo frente, señalando con el dedo la puerta –Ahora vete, tengo mejores cosas que hacer aparte de discutir contigo.

Se alejó. Esperando a que se fuese. Sin embargo no escuchó el mínimo movimiento.

-Claro –Su voz rompió el silencio. Las botas crujían sobre la madera lentamente –Sinceramente te has superado. Has pasado de ser la buena chica de papá y mamá a ser…una cabaretera de tres al cuarto. No está nada mal para ti.

Fue hasta él con furia. Iba a darle una torta en plena mejilla pero él sujetó su mano con mucha fuerza.

-Es suficiente. Márchate.

-Yo decidiré cuándo debo irme –Replicó Amon.

-¿Eso crees? Puedo perfectamente avisar a Elga. Te echaría si le doy motivos –Intentó soltarse pero él continuaba sujetándola.

-Dáselos. Estaré esperando.

-Suéltame.

Cómo sabía que no se los daría. Cómo sabía que en realidad _deseaba _ tenerle cerca. Por eso la retaba.

Él obedeció. Sólo que en lugar de soltar la muñeca tomó la otra. Quedaron lo que parecieron minutos eternos perdiéndose en sus miradas. Únicamente comenzó a soltarla cuando ya la estaba besando. Con fiereza. Con resentimiento. Proporcionaba leves mordiscos en su labio inferior. Sus manos ya estaban libres.

-Dímelo –Enunció Aleksandra, costosamente, entre suspiros.

-¿El qué? –Su tono era exigente. Empezó a subir el faldón pero la mano de ella frenó la suya.

-Que no soportas verme con nadie más que no seas tú –Se separó del beso –Que en realidad te pertenezco y te hace hervir en rabia que otros hombres me hayan tocado, más uno de los tuyos antes de ti –Sonrió provocando.

No le dio la satisfacción de una respuesta. La volvió a atraer hacia él, retomando lo dejado antes. Fue, en realidad, a modo de confirmación no dicha a viva voz. El sentimiento de sus labios sobre el cuello, sus manos quitando las medias impacientemente era demasiado fuerte para combatirlo. Pudieron acomodarse más o menos sobre el chaise lounge al tiempo que ella se deshacía de su casaca. Quedó perfectamente sentada. Acarició, fue bajando suavemente, abandonando los adictivos labios por un segundo. Mientras iba abriendo la cremallera, él la forzó a volverse a levantar.

La tenía de nuevo ante él. Sólo miró. Contempló su cuerpo, menudo, blanquecino, bien formado. Deslizó el vestido hasta que quedase desnuda. Sus pechos, no exagerados pero en su justa forma, se plantaban ante él como la mejor ofrenda. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo exactamente? Ambos quemaban, en el sentido más puramente visceral de la palabra. A él no le intimidaba, pero veía en sus ojos claros, plantados con fijeza sobre su abdomen, que en cierta manera era así. También por el brillo de los mismos que estaba llena de anticipación. Fue acercándola, con curiosidad, hasta tenerlos a centímetros. Los comenzó a devorar descontroladamente, Aleksandra suspiraba, temblaba, sus vellos erizados, perdiéndose en la sensación, cogiendo su nuca con ambas manos.

Consiguió atrapar su cara y le echó hacia atrás con poca delicadeza. Bajó, se quitó de su sitio hasta plantarse delante de sus botas. Se deshizo de una y otra con lentitud. Estaban, de una forma u otra, torturándose dulcemente. Hizo reptar su cuerpo. Situó una pierna, otra, a ambos lados de sus caderas. Le besó nuevamente. Una mano acariciaba su torso mientras que la otra se dirigió a su ingle. Deslizó la goma de sus pantalones. El leve gemido que emitió Amon cuando entró en él fue como música.

_Se había dejado ganar el pulso. Por una vez iba a disfrutar de dominarle._

Kurt esperaba impaciente en su nuevo e improvisado despacho. No era lo que deseaba, algo pequeño y desorganizado, pero tampoco podía quejarse. Escuchó pasos fuera. Debía ser quien estaba esperando.

-Adelante –Enunció éste con indiferencia cuando sintió los educados nudillos llamar a la puerta.

Un hombre hizo acto de presencia. Ya le había visto antes, pero sorprendía soberanamente la planta que tenía. Espaldas anchas, músculos firmes y luciendo un traje impecable. Sus facciones expresaban candor, al igual que sus ojos entre el color azul o el almendrado, dependiendo de los reflejos que proporcionara el día. Ante todo, una débil sonrisa en sus labios era permanente cuando estaba de buen humor.

-¿Señor? –Respondió. Su voz era profunda, apacible, incluso algo ronca.

-Oskar –Una mueca afable abandonó sus labios –Sabes para lo que te he llamado, ¿verdad? –Indicó que se sentase con una mano.

Él asintió despacio mientras se sentaba.

-Creo realmente que eres el más apropiado –Se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano –Déjame darte la bienvenida.

Schindler, algo reticente pero seguro, le devolvió el gesto.

-Gracias. Eso intentaré.

Dicho esto se despidieron.

Quedó con el extraño regusto de que esto era el principio de algo muy grande.

El agua corría con fluidez por el grifo. Amon, frente al espejo, comenzaba a afeitarse con especial concentración. La espuma iba cayendo poco a poco. Enjuagaba, observaba su reflejo de torso desnudo, tirantes y pantalón frente a él, complacido, volviendo a la tarea otra vez más.

Aleksandra iba despertando entre las sábanas. La luz ahora sí que se filtraba clara entre las persianas. Debía ser ya casi medio día. Miró algo extrañada a su lado. Él no estaba, pero podía escucharle perfectamente a través del agua, la brocha y la navaja contra su carne. Al mínimo volumen, una radio vieja podía escucharse.

Aún no sabía cómo reaccionar ante toda la pasión derrochada sin miramientos la noche anterior. Si culpable o por el contrario aceptarlo como algo que pasaría más tarde o más temprano. Se habían dado todo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como si no se hubiesen dado nada.

Le vio salir. Tapó más su cuerpecito con las sábanas. Éste movió la cabeza en gesto de saludo. Aleksandra correspondió tímida. Con el resto jamás había pasado esto. Quedarse sin saber qué palabras pronunciar después de haber pasado la noche juntos.

-Supongo que te espera un día largo –Se le ocurrió decir mientras buscaba su ropa entre toda esa maraña que suponía el uniforme y su atuendo.

-Como a todo el mundo –Contestó suave. Parecía estar colocando sus botas. Al reclinarse se sorprendió al ver que sostenía una pistola pequeña en una de sus manos. Hizo que ella también lo hiciese, empujándola, sorprendentemente con delicadeza. Estaba en tensión. Pasaba la pequeña arma por su pecho, formando círculos concéntricos –¿Y ahora qué?

-¿A qué te refieres? –Susurró.

-Éste sonrió –Me refiero a que esto puede suponer muchas cosas –Las noticias iban escuchándose de fondo. Otro reporte más de muertes. Y él probablemente sería responsable directo de las mismas.

-Si te refieres a tu reputación –Fue apartando su arma lentamente –Se me ocurren varias soluciones.

-¿Cuáles, en el supuesto de que _eso_ fuera a lo que me estaba refiriendo? –Terminó de vestirse. Localizó la camisa, abotonándola.

Entonces volvió a besarle. Éste era un beso más bien sentido, desesperado, no supo si piadoso o reconfortante. Un beso de _amor._

-Por ejemplo, que nadie pondría quejas si soy la amante del oficial –Le miró directamente a los ojos con complicidad –Abriría más puertas para ti.

Amon la observó perplejo.

Si era lo que quería, iba a aceptar todas las consecuencias.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel vierzehn**

"_Añorar el pasado es correr tras el viento"_

-Karl no salgas –Escuchó decir a Vivien en un suspiro cuando sintió ruidos arriba.

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a continuación. Todo el calor que pudiera sentirse fuera, dentro de aquel sótano miserable apenas se dejaba notar. Producía claustrofobia, pero era mejor estar vivo que muerto.

-No pienso quedarme a dormir aquí esta noche –Contestó.

Antes de que los pasos apresurados de su marido comenzaran a hacer eco, consiguió pararle.

-He oído pasos fuera –Le interrumpió tajante –Si se percatan de que estamos aquí…

Cogió a su esposo bien fuerte del brazo, mientras que, apoyados en la pared, procuraban no respirar. No exhalar más aire del necesario. Entrelazaron sus manos apretadas.

Los pasos continuaban. Parecían venir de un grupo haciendo ronda nocturna. Sabían que Aleksandra no llegaría ahora. La impotencia se hacía cada vez más patente. Hacía muchos días que vivían en terror, sin atreverse a hacer absolutamente nada. Incluso el leve sonido de la sartén al cocinar, un crujido de algún mueble en mitad de la noche…

Ya estaban lejos. Karl sintió las lágrimas de su esposa. Eran sollozos vertidos en mitad de aquel silencio que daba tanto miedo. A veces pensaban que se los llevarían, que su hija jamás tendría oportunidad de despedirse…

-Ya está –Dijo él, estrechándola hacia sí –Vamos a descansar –La mirada que recibió como respuesta hablaba por sí misma –O al menos intentarlo.

Subieron las escaleras con incertidumbre, preguntándose si llegarían vivos al día de mañana.

Laura se estaba terminando el vaso de leche caliente. Junto a ella, un poco de pan y algo de mantequilla. Galiana entró algo apresurada. Venía del cuarto de baño.

-¿Has desayunado bien?

La pequeña sonrió hacia su madre, quien se acercó a ella. Se acuclilló para quedar a su misma altura, plantando un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

-Quiero que te sientas a gusto aquí, ¿sabes? -Acarició su larga melena – Tendrás que acostumbrarte a tener una madre algo desastrosa.

-Estoy bien contigo, mami –Respondió la cría sin más –Papá no me gusta.

-Vamos –Respondió chistosa, intentado no ser una mala influencia en ella–Algo bueno tendrá. Seguro que te llevaba a sitios bonitos

-Todos eran feos y aburridos.

Ésta rió, revolviendo ligeramente esos cabellos ya de por sí despeinados por el sueño. La puerta las interrumpió a las dos. Cuando fue a abrir se encontró con una mayúscula sorpresa. Sorprendentemente durante casi todo el día anterior había desaparecido, sin saber prácticamente nada de Aleksandra. Desapareció por la noche tras cruzar dos palabras. Desde entonces… Ahora estaba delante de sus ojos. Especialmente luminosa. Incluso, las ropas que llevaba hoy eran mucho más elegantes.

-Vaya con la hija pródiga –Bromeó, cediéndole paso –Creía que no te vería hasta más tarde pero…

-Siento no haberte dado señales de vida –Sonrió a la pequeña que la observaba expectante desde dentro –Pero…hay novedades –El modo, casi como si hubiera cometido una chiquillada, en que terminó su frase la dejó confusa.

Cerró tras ambas.

-¿Y bien? –Galiana parecía expectante. Fue hasta la cafetera, ofreciéndole del líquido. Al lado, sobre la repisa, habían unos cuantos bollos recién hechos. Aceptó gustosa.

La niña estaba centrada en sus distracciones, organizando sus cosas para las clases que empezarían en breve.

-Le he visto. Ayer –Reconoció. Con simpleza.

Ésta paró el movimiento que estaba haciendo con sus tazas.

-¿Has visto a Amon? –Sonrió cómplice –Pero según tú no parecía que quisiese volver…

-Lo hizo –Quiso hacer una pausa. No estaba segura de cuál iba a ser su opinión, no respecto a lo sucedido, sino a lo que ella misma se había ofrecido voluntariamente –Nos encontramos…-Galiana tenía sus labios cada vez más abiertos de sorpresa –Y me he comprometido a ser la amante de un oficial.

-¿Que has hecho qué? –Fue su reacción inmediata en incredulidad mientras se empezaba a tomar el café.

-Piénsalo –Bajó la voz –Puede…puede ser la salvación para mí. Para mis padres.

Galiana quedó con la vista fija en un punto indeterminado. No dudaba del raciocinio de Aleksandra, pero bien sabía que ahora no se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por su cabeza, que el corazón estaba mandando sobre ella de manera imperiosa. Amaba a Amon, con locura, lo sabía, el encuentro con él había desatado sus sentimientos de manera desbordada, haciendo que ahora el prácticamente doblegarse a la voluntad del oficial nazi, las cosas como son, eso es lo que él representa, fuese coser y cantar.

Tenía miedo por ella.

-Dejó todo cuanto hacía, tomándola del brazo. La llevó aparte –Pequeña –sonrió cándida. Como siempre hacía. Igual que su hermana inexistente –¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

-Podré hacerlo –Replicó, temerosa –Él puede ser todas las medallas que se haya puesto, Galiana, pero sigue siendo Amon Goeth –Vio el mensaje que sus ojos escondieron a tiempo mientras los retiró de los de ella.« _Y le quiero»_

-Eh –Tomó su mentón suavemente –Cualquier cosa, la que sea, que sepas que estoy aquí –Acarició la larga melena oscura –Pero no olvides quién eres ni quién es él, ¿hm? ¿Alguna otra novedad que deba saber? –Concluyó, con tono algo resignado.

Pareció, por lo que pudo intuir en su reacción, ese ligero temblor que se produjo en ella, como si un escalofrío la hubiese recorrido por completo, que sentía su misma inquietud consumirla por dentro. Cogió uno de los bollos cercanos a ella, dando un leve mordisco.

-Lo primero es una fiesta de cortesía, a modo de presentación –Dijo ausente como toda respuesta.

Galiana únicamente exhaló un suspiro.

Que Dios nos coja confesados.

La humedad era bastante copiosa. Por encima de los adoquines se acumulaban pequeños charcos de agua que sus botas iban pisando acompasadamente produciendo salpicaduras pequeñas. No se escuchaba nada en mitad de aquella madrugada, salvo sí mismo, el vaho que lentamente emanaba de su boca por el frío. Amon esperaba con cierto deje de impaciencia a Peter y otro compañero.

-Tengo que dar reporte rápidamente –Enunció.

-Al parecer se han construido una especie de refugio–Contestó Peter tímidamente.

Amon le observó. Una mueca divertida se dibujaba en su rostro. Casi de mofa.

-El siempre callado Peter –El otro compañero exhaló una risa floja –Aunque te noto más cómodo trabajando entre personal masculino –añadió – O si voy yo –Dio una palmadita en su espalda –Volved a lo vuestro –Una mirada sabedora se cruzó con la del otro joven.

Y el buen soldado quedó petrificado.

Mirando al objeto de su adoración, víctima de la mayor de las traiciones públicas.

Jamás estuvo a salvo. Ni un segundo.

Sus pasos fueron dejando el basto hotel en el que había pedido alojamiento en Berlín.

La mayor suite de lujo. El recepcionista no tuvo reparos en dársela desde que la pidió. Irónicamente, ahora que el crimen y la destrucción comenzaban a ser cada vez más patentes, su nombre era altamente conocido. Oh. Sí. Oskar Schindler. Uno de los mejores negociantes que haya podido tener la organización. Y ahora, no sólo eso, sino que acababa de ser nombrado el más alto cargoLo cual, dentro de todo el mundillo en la preguerra significaba tener absoluto poder sobre todo. Controlar administrativa y activamente todo movimiento. Se hacía extraño. No es que antes no hubiese estado metido en tal disyuntiva, el entorno en el que había sido criado, sus padres que siempre estuvieron metidos en asuntos políticos…

Pero esto era diferente. A lo largo de su no tan corta vida, había pasado por miles de sensaciones, pero ninguna como aquella de tener algo difícilmente controlable entre tus manos.

Colocó bien su chaqueta antes de salir del amplio coche, uno de los primeros modelos más fastuosos de la época, teniendo en cuenta que difícilmente se iba saliendo de los carruajes. Frente a él se hallaba el sitio al que fue invitado. Cena, buen vino y espectáculo. Jamás podría haber renunciado a una tentadora ofrenda. La puerta iluminada se alzaba ante él con gran poderío. Entró, consiguiendo que le guardasen el abrigo. Echó una mirada en derredor, encontrando nada fuera de lo normal. Ésta vez habían dispuesto mesas algo más alargadas de madera barnizada, cubiertas por discretos manteles para que los grupos pudiesen ser mayores por unidad. Cómo no, estarían esperándole. Ya pudo distinguir a distintas personalidades. Parecían haber tomado asiento hacía un buen rato por sus actitudes relajadas o, las miradas lascivas de más de uno dirigidas a las distintas muchachas que paseaban de un lado al otro del recinto. Sonrió para sí. Éste tipo de cosas eran precisamente las que le había costado el gran fracaso con su primera esposa., la cual hacía tan sólo unos meses decidió dejar cuando se enteró de que sería trasladado a Berlín. Siempre pensaba todo fríamente, con lógica controladamente. Al menos lo intentaba dentro de lo posible. No les esperaba un futuro prometedor, por más encantadora, comprensiva y hermosa que ella fuese. Se engañaba. Nunca había estado enamorado de nadie. Si se le llama estar enamorado a dejarse cautivar por una belleza elegante, algo enigmática, fuerte.

Continuó avanzando a través del gran pasillo central, sin fijarse en un detalle al que anteriormente no quiso prestar atención. Había una pareja al fondo, con Kurt. Él era un uniformado bastante joven, riendo, sin dejar de beber vino en ningún momento. Cogía a la chica que tenía a su lado como si fuese un trofeo, al menos tal era la sensación que, como espectador ajeno, le daba. Se notaba demasiado que no se sentía cómoda. Cada músculo estaba tenso, como el animal que desea salir de una jaula. Tomando calculadamente cada movimiento. Tenía unas facciones preciosas, demasiado inocentes para una chica que, supuso, trabajaba en tal club. Demasiado sofisticada, frágil, bella… Había diferencia radical entre todas aquellas que iban paseándose, con sus atuendos escasos, y ella, que lucía vestido negro largo, zapatos y recogido bastante adecuado.

Alguien pasó por su lado y le saludó, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. Correspondiendo cortés, fue avanzando hasta el grupo. Allí estaban. Abastecidos de comida y licor.

-¿Señores? Lamento el retraso –Enunció.

Kurt, uno de los invitados al evento, alzó la vista hasta encontrar sus ojos.

-Por favor, faltaría más –Indicó con una mano que se sentase –Me temo que todavía no te he presentado a mucha gente –De inmediato señaló hacia donde Herr Goeth estaba–Este es nuestro Offizier, Amon Goeth. Su –terminó con cierta jocosidad, podría decirse que a conciencia –acompañante

Estrechó la mano del joven mientras se acomodaba, un apretón bastante seguro. A continuación, miró a Aleksandra, quien, muy hábilmente, se adelantó a su saludo. Sonrió, muy cómplice. Oskar se limitó a besar su mano con mucha cautela y delicadeza. Veía que se estaba fijando en cada rasgo suyo. Que no era la primera vez que seducía a un hombre, tampoco, por más sorprendente que este hecho pudiera parecerle por parte de toda una señorita como ella. A los pocos minutos dijo algo al oído de Amon, se excusó y se fue.

A Oskar le pareció extraño el modo como éste la trató. Parecía ser de su interés sólo cuando resultaba conveniente.

-Entonces, ¿de dónde viene, Señor Schindler? Kurt no me ha dicho demasiado de usted, salvo que se incorpora como parte activa del proyecto.

No había más que escuchar sus palabras, el tono demandante y casi napoleónico, para confirmarlo.

-He cursado mis estudios a las afueras. Llevó mucho tiempo con un trabajo fijo en Hamburgo, proporcionando datos, acelerando los procesos de la preguerra, en parte –Replicó cortés –Acabo de ser subido de rango, luego me he visto obligado a venir desde allí. –Sonrió, con decoro –Parece fascinante.

-Pura y simple estrategia, amigo mío –El mando superior volvió a hablar –Vamos a empezarlo todo aquí. Recaudamos trabajadores en principio. Tenemos muchas expectativas puestas.

Su interlocutor hizo un gesto conforme. Vio que su vaso estaba vacío por primera vez en la noche y la bebida hacía mucho que escaseaba.

-Por supuesto –dijo –No lo dudo. Ahora, si me permiten, creo que nos hemos quedado sin sustento.

Ellos sonrieron bastante complacidos. La verdad era que durante todo el tiempo, por alguna razón que ni siquiera él conocía, no había dejado de formularse una pregunta:

_¿Dónde se había marchado la misteriosa mujer?_

Resolvió sus dudas tan pronto como llegó a la barra y pidió más copas. Estaba en una esquina, algo recluida. Formaban distintas bocanadas de humo con el cigarro que se estaba fumando. Su expresión ya no estaba tan tensa, sino al contrario. Daba la impresión de que, dentro de ese minúsculo espacio, podía ser ella misma. Sonreía para sí, observando el líquido restante en su copa. Después, sus intensos ojos se centraron en él concierta complicidad.

-Oh –Por primera vez se dirigía a su persona –Siento no haberme presentado propiamente antes. Preferí dejarles conversar con cierta tranquilidad –Aleksandra dejó su copa y el lugar en el que estaba sentada.

-No tiene importancia –Las tres bebidas fueron puestas frente a él –No son temas que usted quisiese escuchar sin aburrirse de todos modos, señorita…-El obvio interrogante quedó impreso en el timbre de su voz al terminar la frase.

-Vaya –Ésta rió –Puede llamarme Anna, así es como todo el mundo me conoce por aquí.

Mientras continuaba su coquetería ya típica y perteneciente a su día a día, podía sentir la frustración de Amon. Era la segunda vez que se habían visto desde la noche entregada sin medida a sus cuerpos, pero decidió actuar como si nada. Y le divertía tanto ver su enfado, las miradas hacia ellos, tanto como él disfrutaba de poseerla después de ponerla a prueba. Y el nuevo miembro de la reunión tenía esa presencia difícil de ignorar. Lo sabía, estaba aprovechando una ocasión como cualquier otra.

-Pues yo soy Schindler. Oskar, si te parece más familiar.

La muchacha se acercó más hasta él. Era tan joven, tan surrealista en cierto modo…

-Tan familiar como quiera, por mí será un placer volverle a ver.

Interpretaba. Lo que lo confirmó fue eso. No parecía su entorno natural, no pertenecía a este sitio y se notaba. Quizá fuese su extraordinaria habilidad para detectar a unos y otros lo que ellos habían comprado en lugar de la excelente posición que poseía.

Sentía una piedad extraña por Anna, si es que ese era su nombre.

Probablemente no.

Probablemente se estaba refugiando en los brazos del gran oficial, por motivos, ocultos, que la llevaban a ello.

-Quizá algún día la invite a una copa –Cogió las bebidas.

Al volver, Amon no podía estar más fuera de sí. O soportar tenerla al lado. Disimuló bien.

Pero Aleksandra lo sabía.

Ésta vez una amplia habitación de hotel fue testigo. Era de clase señorial, de esas que sólo los altos cargos pueden permitirse. Al fondo la gran cama matrimonial estaba completamente deshecha. Las sábanas caían lánguidas a ambos lados y la colcha yacía sobre la moqueta clara. El resto de muebles constaban de un armario amplio además de una mesa redonda cubierta por un mantel, al centro, también con apariencia de haber sido usada. El desayuno estaba distribuido. Café, té alguna tostada, mermelada, mantequilla, bollos…

Aleksandra permanecía sentada, únicamente con su bata color crudo como vestimenta. El sol esa mañana se había decidido a no salir. Aún así, la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana no era desagradable.

Otro sorbo más del té.

No estaba extrañada o atemorizada por el hecho de que Amon la noche anterior hiciese caso omiso de sus flirteos con el nuevo integrante, más bien era aquella sensación de que tenía algo en mente y no se lo había dicho.

Justo en ese instante le vio salir. Recién duchado. Un albornoz blanco cubría su cuerpo ésta vez. Estaba descalzo y con aspecto aseado a la vez que desgarbado, natural. Cogió su taza, determinante.

-Ayer apenas te vi después de la segunda actuación. Tardaste en venir a buscarme.

-Amon sonrió con sarcasmo –Bueno, creo que no tengo que justificar nada –Enarcó una ceja con indiferencia, tomando un dulce –Además, tú pareces muy conforme dando tus servicios fuera del papel sumiso que interpretas conmigo en la luz pública.

-¿Te molestan? –Contestó –Vaya, creo que estás celoso –Aleksandra dejó la taza, acercándose a él –Es mi trabajo, hago lo que quiera mientras dure mi turno.

Déspota, se dijo. Creía que por estar con él, por un par de noches y una declaración ya tenía que deberle algo. Lealtad. Apoyo. Estaba en un grave error. Le resultaba cuanto menos entretenido ver cómo intentaba rehuirle, pero al mismo tiempo, se entregaba con absoluta necesidad en cada momento íntimo. No necesitaba más de una caricia, un leve susurro o un roce.

¿Sentía dicha necesidad también?

No. Ella seguía enervándole. Todo lo que hacía. Todo…

-Fue hasta ella, sujetando hoscamente una de sus muñecas –Me da exactamente igual lo que hagas con tu vida o con otros hombres –Sonrió. Un mohín de desprecio –Por una vez tienes razón. No eres más que cuanto este lugar ha hecho de ti –Terminó, a escasos centímetros de su boca.

Aleksandra clavó sus ojos en los de él. Retadora. Seductora. Sin dudar que podría leer en ellos cada intención.

Maldita indeseable.

De nuevo, el extraño embrujo al cual ella le tenía sometido hizo efecto sobre sus cabezas, planeando, débil. La besó. No supo si con resentimiento o por querer comprobar de nuevo que ella era su posesión. Que la tenía consigo y no podría ser de nadie más si sus manos habían ya descubierto, traviesas como ahora que recorrían sus caderas, cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Ella lo atraía hacia sí, enredándose cada vez más entre sus labios, su tacto que podía confundirse con el vidrio frío. Fuera llovía. Se separaron. Despacio. Dejó caer una caricia en su nuca, sonriente. Ganadora. Otra vez.

-¿Y qué querían esos tipos? –Preguntó de pronto con la mayor naturalidad, acariciando lo que podía entreverse de su torso.

Menuda zorra más inteligente. ¿Jugando a manipular también? Quiso exclamar, pero delataría demasiadas cosas.

-Quedó quieto. Medio sonrió a conciencia –Nada importante en realidad. Al menos –Dijo, retirándose hasta encontrar su ropa –que deba preocuparte.

-Está bien –Murmuró en respuesta, volviendo al desayuno.

Minutos después, él ya se había marchado.

Cuánta ingenuidad.

Seguro que se reiría recordando esta situación mientras hacía efectiva una orden.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel fünfzehn**

_Quien ha perdido la esperanza ha perdido también el miedo: tal significa la palabra "desesperado" – Arthur Schopenhauer_

No sabía qué había dolido más, si su despecho, las burlas o más bien que todo ello era, en parte, cierto.

Iba colocando cada cosa, buscando un simple entretenimiento que llevase su mente lejos de todo lo que había escuchado proveniente de Amon. Desde el preciso instante en que fue ascendido a Oficial no cesó de dejarle en evidencia. Siempre. Era una obviedad: Se había enterado de cuanto no debía. Claro. Estableció la conexión bien pronto. Pero jamás dijo nada o hizo alarde de algo que en realidad era imposible de controlar.

¿Por qué estaba pagando exactamente, porque no le gustaban los mismos ambientes que a él, porque era más ambiguo que el resto, porque inconscientemente se sentía _atraído _ hacia su propio superior, maldita sea?

En mitad del cuartucho, con alguna que otra cosa desparramada por medio, Peter exhaló un suspiro que sólo fue encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes. Ahí estaba el pequeño mundo de Peter Müller. Un ventanuco, una cama y un escritorio con diversos papeles era cuanto necesitaba para perderse cuando volvía de estar de servicio.

Sabía que pedir el mínimo detalle de aceptación por su parte era tan imposible…únicamente eso, ni siquiera pedía algo más allá. Odiaba su actitud, se sentía decepcionado, pero al mismo tiempo no evitaba admirar sobremanera su capacidad de mando. Hacía lo que él no tenía valor de hacer. Ciertamente, jamás entendió el motivo exacto por el que llegó hasta ahí. Fue una prueba en un principio. De hecho, parecía seguir en el mismo periodo. No hacían más que apretarle las tuercas, exigirle más carácter, más crueldad, más frialdad con todas esas personas que simplemente eran quienes eran. Cada uno con su historia. Cada uno con su familia, cada uno con algo que contar. Todo eso era sesgado de un golpe seco por ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces. Porque eran "escoria". Muchas noches, tumbado sobre la cama, cuando pasaba algún fin de semana del que no salía bebido de más y con alguna compañía, reflexionaba sobre ello. Sobre su misión. ¿Quiénes eran la escoria, realmente?

Como un haz de luz en mitad de un día encapotado, varios recuerdos pasaron repentinamente por su mente, dándole respuesta inmediata. Veía casas destrozadas de cuajo, oía disparos, gritos suplicantes, la madrera chocando contra el suelo, aquella pobre mujer a la que obligaron a forzar delante de sus narices pero que, finalmente, no fue capaz de hacer. Porque tenía su cuerpo, menudo, horriblemente tembloroso entre las manos, con hijo y marido muertos. Quería dejar de sufrir. Cumplió su voluntad.

Tres toques secos sobre la puerta. Se incorporó de la silla como un resorte. No esperaba visita a estas horas.

-Adelante –Enunció, algo tímido.

No esperaba a quien se presentó tras la puerta. Estaba ya con las ropas absolutamente desgastadas y, apostaba, pidiendo descanso a gritos. Debía ser algo serio como para que lo tratase personalmente.

-Peter –Amon entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí –Te voy a ofrecer algo y quiero que me contestes. No mañana, ahora. –Terminó categórico.

-De acuerdo –Contestó éste, reticente.

Le observó dar pequeños pasos ante él. Obcecado. Tenía algo entre ceja y ceja, pero ¿qué?

-Bien –Hizo una pausa. Paró sus pasos justo frente a donde estaba – Escucha, sabes tan bien como yo que hay –hizo una pausa, insinuante –Ciertas cosas que se escuchan, se rumorean sobre ti entre todos –Fue acercándose, con un tono que podía únicamente clasificar de amenazador –No quieres que Kurt se entere, ¿verdad?

El muchacho quedó callado. Completamente petrificado. Retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que consiguió apoyarse sobre su edredón. Aquello sobrepasaba la mofa pública. Se trataba de una amenaza en toda regla Por un momento, no dejó de preguntarse qué había hecho mal exactamente para ganarse su odio. Ahí estaba la respuesta, precisamente, en que no había hecho nada digno de ser admirado. Nada horrible, nada suficientemente sangriento, nada que pudiese…

Satisfacerle.

-No –Contestó en un murmullo.

Goeth ni siquiera se inmutó ante su temor. Avanzó varios pasos, quedándose, como siempre hacía, un escalón más arriba.

-Mañana al amanecer reúnete con dos compañeros más. Ahora no hay tiempo de explicaciones –Continuó –De eso dependes, Peter. Descansa.

Sólo pudo recordar algo de ese breve instante.

Que sonrió. Con una ironía pasmosa.

Galiana estaba tumbada. Su cuerpo, desnudo, cubierto por las sábanas. Miraba hacia el gran ventanal que tenía ante ella, recreándose en lo amplio del sitio, en la claridad de media tarde que calentaba su rostro, también en el hombre que tenía a su lado, el cual estaba en un duermevela, forzándose a desperezar.

Esta era su casa, por Dios santo. La casa de un importante soldado nazi con el que ya se había visto más de dos veces, una, con Mario de por medio…el capullo de Mario. Para añadir, no podía decirse que fuese un libre soltero. Era amable. Más amable que muchos conocidos anteriormente. Pero no. Enamorarse nunca. Divertirse…nadie le quitaba divertirse. No era de poco atractivo, además: Su cuerpo estaba cultivado y tenía una cara que proporcionaba cierto aire sensual, sobretodo sus ojos, de un intensísimo azul, o su pelo azabache.

Que se jodan, sonrió para sí.

A veces le encantaría que Aleksandra tuviese esta misma sangre fría cada vez que se acostaba con Amon. Pero claro, no es lo mismo acostarte con un casi desconocido, que acostarte con el que consideras el amor de tu vida, el amor de juventud…idéntico al suyo, o muy parecido.

Suspiró, moviéndose entre las sábanas y acurrucándose aún más. Pagaría por una siesta ahora mismo. Al fondo, pudo divisar en la plazoleta en la cual estaba sumergido el fastuoso apartamento que había mucho gentío, que las campanas de la iglesia marcaban las seis.

-Contigo no apetece volver al trabajo –La voz gentil de Bernard irrumpió en el idílico cuadro. Todo bañado de luz anaranjada, una habitación amplia con muebles caros y sus respiraciones.

-Galiana se incorporó, apoyando una mano en su mejilla –Fantaseas demasiado, Bernard, encanto –Le besó brevemente. Rió –Tú y yo tenemos caminos distintos, mucha vida por delante, ¿hm?

Aléjalo, aléjalo. Pensaba. No lo enganches a ti, en la vida.

Comenzó a colocarse su camisa, dejándola todavía sin colocar totalmente del todo. Fue hasta la ventana, dejando que el sol le diera de pleno. Bernard, al fondo, no dejaba de contemplar su silueta. Así, de espaldas, parecía aún más exuberante.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Escuchó su tranquila risa

-Porque esto no se sostendría por sí mismo –Continuaba viendo a la gente pasar, alegre, despreocupada.

Él ya estaba medio incorporado, comenzando a colocar su ropa despacio.

-¿Y ese hombre, con el que discutías el otro día?

-Lejos –Replicó, sin querer añadir más detalles –Al menos durante un tiempo.

Él se levantó, sin más. Fue hasta ella, rodeándola con ambos brazos.

Emanaban calor, familiaridad. Se dejó llevar por la sensación lo justo y necesario.

-He de irme –dijo, besando su mejilla –Nos veremos pronto. Puedes marcharte cuando quieras, esto estará vacío un buen rato todavía.

Galiana dejó que se fuese. Cuando escuchó el leve sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, prefirió quedarse ahí unos minutos más. Continuar mirando con sana envidia a la gente que poseía la estabilidad que a ella en muchas ocasiones le había faltado, aquélla que empezaba a recuperar con Laura.

Se acordó de ella, vio a los uniformados cruzar el sitio con paso marcial, su corazón se aceleró.

Pensó, también, en Aleksandra.

Se les había ofrecido tanto calor y buen tiempo que decidieron salir por una vez en mucho tiempo. La zona ajardinada se veía esplendorosa, llena de color. Los árboles se zarandeaban a un ritmo hipnótico víctima de la brisa primaveral. Acababan de terminar el picnic, padre madre e hija, quien estaba completamente tumbada sobre la hierba, sintiendo el fresco olor.

-Deberíamos volver ya –Vivien dio un leve toque en el hombro a su hija –Vamos a llegar tarde.

-Aleksandra fue levantándose –Mamá, no pasa nada. Estamos a las afueras. Sabemos ser discretos, ¿verdad, papá?

Karl se limitaba a sonreír, comprensivo, pero al mismo tiempo dándole la razón a su esposa.

-Tú debes ir a atender tus asuntos, además –Añadió este –Vamos –Terminó, entre quejicoso y divertido, al tiempo que la ayudaba.

Ella accedió, con cierta reticencia. Se lo había pasado bien. Últimamente se sentía demasiado culpable por no prestar la atención que realmente quisiera a sus padres. Sí, lo hacía por un motivo justo, "limpio", llamándolo de una manera formal, pero moralmente no parecía serlo tanto. Las cosas con Amon estaban demasiado calmas, se veían, acudía con él a donde se lo pedía, continuaba con su vida en el trabajo, él seguía haciendo como que no importaba. En el fondo, pensaba, no tenía motivos para preocuparse…

Aún así, sin saber como, le parecía demasiado extraño estar desempeñando tan bien el papel.

Se desentendió de todo. Se limitó a disfrutar del paisaje mientras el coche, negro, de la época y bastante modesto, que cruzaba la campiña. Conduciendo su padre. Ella atrás, intentando por una vez volver a los catorce, los quince años que quedaron estancados en algún momento del tiempo pasado.

Recuperar un tiempo que se escapó por los sumideros en el mismo instante en que sus padres fueron apartados de ella. Por mucho tiempo. Precisamente tal era la motivación que la llevaba a hacer todo esto. Que la unión siguiese ahí, por mucho tiempo.

Al llegar, ya oscurecía, los rincones de Berlín estaban bañados por las tenues luces que proporcionaban las farolas de su barrio.

-Debería irme –Dijo, con cierto deje lastimero.

-Su madre se volvió a ella, abrazándola y acariciando su melena con mucho cariño –Con que vuelvas a nosotros basta. Sé que lo harás.

-Pero que no te entretengan demasiado –Bromeó su padre –Voy a tener que poner una foto tuya frente a mí en casa para acordarme de cómo eres.

Aleksandra se soltó, riéndose ante el comentario. Acarició la mejilla, con barba de tres días, de su padre.

-Sabéis lo que os tengo dicho –Advirtió, poniéndose seria –No salgáis.

-No saldremos –Vivien sonrió –Anda, anda ve…

-¿Seguro que no necesitáis nada? –Insistió.

-Llega sana a casa y descansa. Es lo mínimo que podemos pedir ahora

Replicó, antes de que el futuro de ambos se marchase.

Calle abajo, mirándolos. Casi arrepintiéndose de dejarles.

Lloró durante todo lo que transcurrió de noche, el poco espacio de tiempo que tuvo para reflexionar consigo misma. Él ya le había dado palabras de aliento, siempre lo hizo, durante los más de dieciocho años de noviazgo y matrimonio. Ella se derrumbaba, él, la hija que tuvieron juntos, eran sus dos pilares.

Por eso fue que no mencionaron palabra de la tensión que habían soportado los días anteriores. Su marido salía, sí, pero durante esas escasas horas que gastaba fuera su corazón daba un vuelco ante cualquier crujido dentro de la casa, hasta que finalmente se daba cuenta de que era él, entrando por la puerta con el sustento para el día que se había ganado tan buenamente como podía. Como gente humilde y trabajadora que eran. Los vecinos siempre decían que era gente digna de admirar.

Ahora, apenas había dormido, Karl había salido a por el pan para desayunar y su Aleksandra todavía no descansaba segura en casa. El reloj marcaba pasadas las diez.

Le quitó importancia, yendo hasta la pequeña alacena para preparar algo de café.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta fue derribada de un plumazo.

Su cuerpo congelado en el sitio.

Abandonó el recinto, cambiada de ropa, sonriente, con un buen fajo de billetes escondido. Había sido una buena noche para la recaudación, tendrían al menos para unos cuantos días sin preocupaciones. Eso la alegraba. Galiana salió a su encuentro inmediatamente.

-Ya te pensabas ir sin saludarme, ¿eh?

-¡Pero bueno madraza! –Rió su mejor amiga –Cómo es que no has ido a dejar a Laura a la escuela –Le encantaba hacerla rabiar, sobretodo, días como estos en los que estaba especialmente contenta.

-Ésta le devolvió un divertido gesto de burla –Acabo de llegar –extrajo un cigarrillo, encendiéndolo –Joder, estos cambios de agenda van a poder conmigo.

-No tanto como ayer por la tarde –Dejó caer un tono de insinuación, viendo cómo reaccionaba ella, rodando los ojos–Oh vamos ¿qué tiene de malo Bernard? No te estarás convirtiendo en un ama de casa al cien por cien porque –remarcó –En absoluto va contigo.

-Te lo contaré…

Vio cortadas sus palabras de cuajo por la presencia que, poco a poco, iba aproximándose hacia ellas. Santo cielo. A Amon lo había visto de lejos, quizá pocos metros más allá acompañando a Leksa, pero jamás tan cerca como ahora.

Jamás, por eso, pensó en que su presencia realmente intimidaba. No de un modo agradable, a pesar del buen aspecto por supuesto, sino el vacío. Era eso, estaba convencida. El modo en que centró sus ojos en ella. La fijación. Entendió que no pintaba nada en aquel cuadro.

-Mejor en otro momento, cariño –continuó, muy bajito, casi con voz temblorosa. Le dio un toque en el brazo –A tu derecha. Ten cuidado.

La dejó sola, hasta que finalmente Aleksandra entendió lo que decía cuando siguió la dirección indicada. Antes de reaccionar la mano de Amon ya la estaba retirando hoscamente a un rincón inmerso en la transitada calle.

-¿Puede saberse qué quieres? –Enunció ella, molesta.

-¿Tengo que recordarte tu labor a mi lado? –Respondió cortante.

-Hay varias –Sonrió con sorna –¿Cuál de ellas?

-Tú misma –Enarcó una ceja, siguiendo su ataque –Evita tu calle ahora, tanto como puedas. Son órdenes.

-¿Qué? –Confusa, sujetó su brazo antes de que se fuese. Exigiendo respuesta –Dime qué ha pasado.

Amon la miró. Detenidamente. Varios minutos. Sus ojos, vítreos, preocupados, clavados directamente sobre los suyos con una súplica perfectamente implícita. Respiraba agitadamente. Decían _dime, por tu vida, que no se trata de mis padres. _ Sintió que sacudía su extremidad aún con más exigencia, lo suave de las manos contra la tela fina. Como siempre, brusca pero elegante. No supo por qué, pero aquello, por un momento, le conmocionó. Casi le hace…humano. Casi le hace confesarle la verdad. Todavía podría estar a tiempo de advertirla para que saliese al rescate.

Luego recordó todo lo que había en ella que le hacía odiarla.

-Nada –Mantuvo su mirada, sin inmutarse–Pero no siempre voy a ser tu guarda espaldas. Hay hombres haciendo guardias por la zona. Eso es todo.

Comenzó a retirarse, siguió los pasos, iba torciendo la esquina. Pero unos tacones, rápidos, le siguieron.

-¡Amon! –Aleksandra, furiosa, le volvió hacia ella, agarrando las solapas de su cazadora –Amon, júrame que es cierto eso que me has dicho.

Éste no tuvo siquiera la valentía de pronunciar palabra. Cogió sus manos, tan pequeñas como el primer día que pudo sostenerlas, pero más refinadas, entre las de él, manteniéndose así un momento. Soportando esos ojos muertos de miedo. Fue soltándolas paulatinamente.

Ahí la dejó. Temblando en mitad de los nubarrones que iban formándose sobre ambos cuerpos, ya lejanos.

Aleksandra cerró los ojos, apoyándose contra la pared.

-¡Moveros! –Exclamó la voz, sacando a Vivien de su seguro escondite.

Se movía en fuertes sacudidas producidas por el terror. Y aún lo hizo más cuando descubrió a su marido, tumbado en el suelo, custodiado por otro soldado. Las bolsas con comida tiradas por el suelo, algunas de las barras de pan que había comprado rodaban calle abajo. Todo quien pasaba por ahí quedaba estupefacto.

Posteriormente, fue ella quien cayó derrumbada por un golpe seco por parte de quien la había sacado de su propia vivienda. El joven con cara afable. Irónico. Buscaba que Karl pudiese contemplarla. Una vez más.

Lo logró, fue una fracción de segundo, la anterior a que los separasen.

-¿Veis a estos desgraciados? -Volvió a hablar, señalando, a conciencia, como si quisieran que presenciasen ese espectáculo, aunque no se le escapó el leve resentimiento, un matiz de falta de costumbre en sus palabras. Pero estaba resentido, eso sí –Han sido capturados por su estupidez, por no cumplir con su palabra –Continuó –Sí, vosotros, todo judío que haya entre cada uno, estará destinado a acabar así. Sea –recalcó –Donde sea.

Ninguno se atrevía a mirar hacia el frente. Ninguno quería pedir ayuda. Y ellos no hacían más que intentar valerse de los hermosos recuerdos, de la primera vez que él le pidió bailar, con su galante sonrisa, aquello que ahora mismo no poseían, juventud, muchos años por delante para compartir un romance intenso, el nacimiento de una preciosa criatura, quien volvería, quien iba a buscarlos en desesperación…

Al menos, no moriría con ellos. Esa idea tan sólo sería insoportable.

Cerró los ojos, tomó la mano de su marido con urgencia en contra de todo lo que esos dos indeseables estaban haciendo. Arrodillados, como estaban, ambos mantenían la frente bien alta. Vio que el joven cerró levemente los ojos antes de disparar. Ambas balas impactaron contra sus nucas. La gente gritó en horror, huyendo.

Parecían muñecos, cayeron al suelo, inertes como si realmente lo fueran. Un redero de sangre muy abundante comenzó a extenderse muy despacio, llenando la calle, arrastrando consigo la pureza que una helada nocturna dejó en forma de escarcha…

Pero sus manos no se habían separado en ningún momento.

Media hora más tarde comenzó a andar, no supo por qué, pero sencillamente sus pies decidieron continuar la trayectoria que originalmente iba a emprender. No se había dejado intimidar por la provocación de Amon.

Puede que el peligro realmente exista, pero sabría defenderse, y posiblemente aquello lo dijo por otro motivo, no_ creía_ realmente que lo dijese por su bien. ¿O sí? Su comportamiento era tan variable como el mismo viento.

Siguió andando. La media tarde ya se estaba dejando notar. Ajustó su abrigo negro, a modo de gabardina, para cubrirse del fresco. Una visita rápida.

Cuando alcanzó su propia calle, Aleksandra miró, entre incrédula y al borde del colapso, el escenario frente a su casa. Sangre. Cantidades industriales de sangre resecas. La verja. Su casa. El refugio. La puerta del mismo, derruida.

No…

Entró presurosa, andando cada vez con más impaciencia.

-¡¿Mamá?! –Dijo, a los cuatro vientos, buscando en aquella negrura, en aquellas lámparas rotas, la casa saqueada, su presencia -¡¿Papá?!

Con ayuda de la claridad que entraba por los ventanales, frenética, rebuscó entre los cajoncillos internos a un mueble pequeño. Toda joya robada. Nada de valor.

-Dios….-Empezaba a entrar en desesperación. Subió las escaleras, recorrió todos los cuartos, casi sin aliento.

Se han ido. Para siempre. Estaban a tu lado hace tan sólo unas horas atrás y se han ido.

La escena la hizo relacionar términos con facilidad: _Muerte de sus padres, Amon, traición. _

Cómo. Cómo ha podido. ¿Por qué…?

No, se engañaba si pensaba que no conocía los motivos.

Se quedó parada en aquel pasillo un poco más, hasta que fue a su cuarto a la carrera. Se lanzó contra el, en otro tiempo, pero no ahora, cálido edredón. Sujetó el cojín que mamá le había tejido con mucho ahínco cuando era niña contra su pecho. Hizo de su cuerpo un ovillo. Descargó lágrimas. Gritó.

Nadie escuchó sus lamentos en el vacío.

Este, podría definirse, como una zancada enorme que llegó a dibujarse en el gran trecho del antes y el ahora. El antes, cuando estaba feliz con la idea de volver a casa, a mis padres, con un dinero que a ellos les hacía infinita falta. Al ahora, cuando todavía me encuentro en estado de shock horas después del suceso. Galiana ha sido demasiado amable como para acogerme en su casa sin preguntas. Llegué después de ver lo que habían hecho con la casa que encerraba miles de recuerdos durante ya veintidós años, los que llevo con vida. No dije nada, simplemente esperé a que abriese la puerta. Me lancé a sus brazos, los únicos de los que dispongo, y lloré aún más de cuanto había hecho en mi cuarto hasta la extenuación, llegando incluso a quedarme dormida.

-Te haré una infusión, cariño –Fue lo único que dijo. Sin preguntas. Como sabía que tenía que ser –Al fondo tengo una salita pequeña para los invitados. Hoy te quedas –Acarició mis brazos con mucho consuelo –Y no quiero protestas, ¿hm?

Con esa simpleza: Hoy te quedas. Tres palabras tan bien dichas que instantáneamente me hicieron sentir mejor. Así que asentí y accedí a quedarme. Mientras doy sorbos insultos de un líquido que ni siquiera me apetece beber, porque siento como si todo mi cuerpo me doliese, haciéndome retorcer, decidí coger un trozo de papel abandonado a su suerte sobre un escritorio ya polvoriento. Dicen que es una buena terapia, esto de escribir como te sientes.

Llevo escritos tan sólo dos párrafos y he empañado todo de lágrimas.

_Será mejor que hoy no lo intente. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitel Sechzehn**

"_So much for my Happy ending,_

_Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead._

_Was it something I did? Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead_

_Held up so high on such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supossed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of our memories so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending, _

_So much for my happy ending._

_You've got your dumb friends, I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they..._

_But they don't know me, do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me, all the shit that you do._

_It's nice to know that you were there, thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all, thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done..._

_He was everything, everything that I wanted" _–**Avril lavigne, My happy ending.**

Abro los ojos. El sol da de pleno, supongo que a causa de una maldita ironía, bañando toda mi cara. Por un momento me asusto, ya que me cuesta reconocer el sitio donde estoy y reminiscencias del día anterior, como un mal sueño, vuelven a mí. Pero no. Me encuentro sobre una cama muy pequeñita. Galiana ha debido dejarme aquí al hallarme dormida sobre el polvoriento mueble. El colchón no será muy cómodo, las sábanas ni demasiado decoradas ni lujosas, pero son lo suficiente. Me duelen cuello y cabeza, adoptaría una mala postura al dormir.

Intento mirar a mí alrededor desde un prisma diferente. No sé si quedarme sola me ha beneficiado lo suficiente, intento cumplir con aquello que mi mente, una vez y otra, se estaba repitiendo:

_Mamá odiaría verte así. Ella odiaría verte sufrir. Papá odiaría verte sufrir._

Dos padres cruelmente asesinados. En la puerta de su propia casa. Era entonces cuando mi corazón gritaba, no simplemente a voces, sino de forma desesperada, la idea de la venganza. Ir hasta quien había tenido la poca humanidad de utilizarme, abusar de mis sentimientos como si fuesen cartones de leche vacíos, se había callado el maldito cabrón. Hasta que consiguió su objetivo. Matar a mis padres. ¿Te ves con otros hombres? Te arrebato las dos personas que más quieres en el mundo. No dejo de preguntarme qué clase de…perturbado, no, qué clase de ser sin alma actuaría con esa lógica tan estúpida y maquiavélica al mismo tiempo. Sólo él.

Suspiro. Profundamente. Porque aunque esté deseando gritarle todo eso y más en su cara, noto un escozor igual de molesto que tales pensamientos en mi corazón. Es como si estuviese sangrando por el centro. Quizá era ese lado de mí que todavía ardía por él, aquel que aún amaba incondicionalmente, aquel capaz de entregarse desmesuradamente a su cuerpo hasta fundirse, envueltos en sudor y calor, exhaustos.

Decido alejar los pies de la cama antes de que estas cosas hagan una laceración aún más grande en la herida que ya de por sí es importante, difícil de cicatrizar. Mataría por fumar, pero creo que se empaparon todos los cigarros que poseía (pocos) al venir a la carrera desde mi casa con la lluvia que empezó a caer repentinamente. Doy pasos ansiosos, una vez y otra. Como si fuese un ejercicio de olvido, o de fortalecimiento del alma.

Un crujido. La puerta se abre tras de mí. Me vuelvo. Es Galiana. Se fija en mis ropas rasgadas, mi aspecto casi sepulcral, con una mezcla entre pena y agonía. Sí, quizá del mismo modo en que lo haría mi madre al verme así. Ha asumido ese papel en un espacio tan corto de tiempo…

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Esa es la primera frase que sale de sus labios. Ni siquiera un _qué demonios ha pasado_ es capaz de exigirme.

-Medio sonrío, muy débilmente –He pasado mala noche.

La veo tomar asiento justo en la otra cama, exacta a la mía, que está situada enfrente.

-Leks –Suspiró. Parecía exhausta –Puedo hacer dos cosas: Preguntarte qué ha pasado o sobreentenderlo hasta que estés preparada para decírmelo.

Justo al escucharla decir esas palabras, sentí una piedad irremediable hacia ella. Me había acogido en su casa, probablemente estaba salvándome de la furia de un monstruo, y yo, sin justificarme. Cuánto me odio a mí misma a veces, sobretodo en ocasiones como ésta, cuando me cuesta tantísimo demostrar la mucha ayuda que ella me ha sido en todo momento. Me siento a su lado, con calma. No quiero, todavía, revelarle el fatal secreto que ha acabado por arruinar mi vida.

-Estás en tu derecho –Sonrío, como puedo, y la abrazo. Porque lo necesitaba, porque su presencia era la única que me hacía mantenerme en pie sin desmoronarme. Me separo. Al momento en que empiezo a recordar, esa pequeña sonrisa se esfuma –Verás, ayer…acabo por convertirse en el peor día que he pasado nunca. ¿Recuerdas a Amon? –El tono gélido en mi voz se instala de inmediato al nombrarle.

Galiana no parece sorprenderse, más al contrario. Alza las cejas, como esperando que le cuente de una vez la tragedia. Aunque posiblemente se imagine que es un asunto amoroso entre ambos, otra de nuestras muchas peleas de perro y gato.

-El motivo por el que me paró en plena calle –Intento evitar que las lágrimas vuelvan a salir de nuevo. Intento que mi coraza se endurezca tanto como pueda posible hasta el momento de volver a tenerle en frente –fue porque pretendía evitar que fuese por mi casa, a toda costa.

-¿Por qué iba a querer eso? –Ahora está totalmente confusa.

-Galiana –No puedo más. El llanto vuelve a mí, suave, pero nada conciliador –Soy judía, mis padres también lo eran –Veo perfectamente la sorpresa y el horror en sus ojos –Y los ha mandado asesinar ayer. No llegué a tiempo. Dios…

Siento que rodea con su brazo ambos hombros, y me reconforta. Me atrae hacia sí con fuerza, sin pedir ninguna explicación, o enfadarse conmigo por no habérselo dicho desde un principio.

-Debí haberle ignorado –sollozo –Debí…

-Shh –Rompe el silencio con su calma, me zarandea ligeramente, como si intentase transmitirme la paz que da una canción de cuna –No tienes la culpa de esto, ¿está bien? No la tienes –Suspira audiblemente –¿Qué piensas hacer?

Entonces me levanto. Justamente, esa pregunta era la que cruzaba por mi mente antes de que abriese la puerta. Desde que llegué aquí, incluso. Me pongo frente al pequeño lavabo que hay a un lado. Me miro al espejo. Estoy tan desgastada, la rojez de los ojos se ha extendido hasta mis propios párpados.

-Lo que ha hecho él conmigo –Me vuelvo momentáneamente –Y vengarme.

La veo cerrar los ojos por un instante

-No pienses en eso tan pronto.

-Al contrario –Reprocho yo, antes de que empiece a cruzar el umbral para irse –Debí haberlo hecho hace demasiados años.

Ella, conforme, cierra la puerta.

Y yo me refresco la cara.

Que Dios me de fuerzas.

Voy a necesitarlas.

Realmente debo tener mucho valor, porque cruzo esa puerta sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Hace diez minutos Elga ha pasado por mi lado, se ha limitado a mirarme y preguntar si me ocurría algo, que estaba muy pálida. Le he respondido un seco "estoy bien" nada convincente. Ella no estaba en el derecho de saber sobre mi vida más de lo necesario, menos iba a tenerlo ahora, junto a su marido, el vividor borracho. Aún me produce náuseas acordarme de él. Que se conformen con que hoy he hecho de tripas corazón para actuar y no se me note.

Ahora cuando vuelvo a pisar estos suelos, pienso en esa noche en la que me presentaron al atractivísimo Schindler, ¿volverá; o quizá le espanté demasiado rápido? Quién sabe. Prefiero pensar en él, una cara amable, que en aquella con la que espero no encontrarme esta noche, a pesar de que _sé _que lo haré.

Mi vestidor, bajo todo este cúmulo de luces tenues, trae muchas cosas a la mente. Un deseo desparramado por cada rincón que, de algún modo, siento que va extinguiéndose, dando paso a repulsión. Como las llamas en la chimenea. Me siento exhausta justo en el mismo chaise lounge donde le hice el amor a Amon, qué irónico, ahora lo utilizo para encender un cigarro y sentirme mejor conmigo misma.

Al tiempo que las hondas de humo se van mezclando con la luz de fuera, casi no siento la presencia que me está esperando en el marco de la puerta, cerrando tras de sí, cortésmente.

Me cuesta la misma vida alzar la vista de donde la tengo situada, en un punto muerto del lugar, pero lo hago. Instantáneamente, me siento hervir por dentro. Sabía, sabía de sobra que el indeseable vendría a buscarme, satisfecho con su proeza. No hay más que ver la media sonrisa que tiene en la cara, el brillo en sus ojos, diciendo _¿Ves? Te lo advertí, no me quisiste hacer caso. Ahora me perteneces, por inercia. No vuelvas más a hacer el tonto._

Mis padres han sido unos malditos juguetes para él de los que deshacerse.

El impulso me lleva justo frente a él. Le miro, con el odio que sabe que siento en estos instantes, porque lo sabe. Mi mano actúa por sí misma, dando dos severos tortazos, uno sobre cada mejilla. Apenas reacciona, se esperaba mi furia.

-¿Tienes el descaro de venir? –Es lo primero que acierto a decir, más aliviada, lo más parecido al placer que he sentido en las últimas horas.

-A Amon le cuesta situarse nuevamente en superioridad –¿Acaso no debía hacerlo? Creo que este lugar es libre.

-Supongo que me tendré que encargar de que no vengas a molestarme, entonces.

Le estoy enfadando cada vez más, y ahora, no me importa lo más mínimo. Podría lanzarle una lámpara en su cabeza, hacerle todo el daño del mundo, que tampoco me importaría.

-Por más que no quieras, te hice una advertencia, clara y concisa. Sabías que no podía ser nada bueno, luego es una tontería que ahora te entre la rabia –Lo veo acercarse, por cada centímetro que avanza, yo me mantengo, con mentón alzado y expresión furiosa, unos pocos metros más allá –Sigo siendo tu protector, te guste o no te guste –Remarca las últimas palabras, como intentando decirme que no tengo escapatoria.

-¿Eso crees, Amon? ¿Realmente? –Grito –Durante los cinco años en los que tú desapareciste me valí perfectamente por mí misma: Fui feliz, tenía mi familia, ganaba mi dinero, hacía mi rutina. Nadie preguntaba nada y yo tampoco tenía por qué dar información innecesaria, sólo aquella que me dieran los clientes y según cuáles mentía o no –Niego con la cabeza en incredulidad, ahora soy yo quien se acerca, en desafío –Tu problema es que crees que el mundo no sigue su curso si tú no estás en él.

-Escúchame –Me sujeta del brazo, haciéndome daño –A punto de comenzar una guerra no creo que esas sean las palabras más adecuadas. No sé con quién demonios piensas refugiarte el día que descubran quién eres y vayan a fusilarte.

-¡¿Te importa acaso?! –Río –Eres increíble. Primero, no soy para ti más que tu zorra favorita, ahora, quieres supuestamente protegerme. No. Qué digo –Bajo mi voz, incluso insinuante –Jamás has llegado a conocerme del todo, aparte de en la cama. No entiendes absolutamente nada de mí, no entiendes de consideración. Mataste a mis padres. Lo hiciste tú y los gilipollas que te siguen como borregos –Paso por su lado. Nos quedamos a centímetros. Mirándonos. Conozco sus intenciones pero me muestro fría ante ellas –Tendré que estar obligada a seguir viéndote, pero no pienses que tu muestra de museo va a ser uno de esos animalitos –Doy otra calada del pobre cigarrillo, algo más consumido. Le lanzo el humo del modo más molesto –Hasta más ver.

Entonces me frena. Extrae un billete de su desgastado pantalón militar.

-¿Supongo que debo, compensarte? –Lo ofrece hacia mí. Y yo lo miro con burla.

-Sonrió sardónica –No –Cojo el billete conmigo –Verás –Paulatinamente, lo voy colando entre su cinturón y la finísima barrera de la entrepierna –Esta, llamémosle, relación "trabajadora – cliente" puede quedarse como un secreto. No malgastes tu apreciado dinero en alguien como yo, por favor –Termino con ironía.

Ahí le dejo. Miro y sin atender más a cualquier cosa que quiera decir, me marcho. No quiero que me vea sufrir, porque entonces parecería débil ante él.

Aunque apuesto a que conserva esa mueca en la cara, la misma que se le quedó cuando para él, aún, era Anna.

Oskar Schindler llevaba varios días con distintos pensamientos cruzando su mente. Ayudando con distintos asuntos administrativos, calibrando, buscando, analizando el terreno que ahora mismo pisaba. No le quedaba más remedio, a estas y muchas más labores se remitía su trabajo. Por él pasaban inmensas cantidades de dinero dedicadas a la que sería una de las mayores carnicerías de la historia, cosa que de alguna manera le hacía sentir inmensa piedad por esas pobres personas, por la "limpieza" que sólo acababa de empezar a tener lugar.

Por otro lado, de algún modo, de vez en cuando, pasaba por su cabeza esa mujer, la que conoció en la fiesta. Vio que el desenlace de ella con Herr Goeth, su pareja, al menos en lo oficial que requiere la palabra, no terminó demasiado bien. Al tiempo que iba reclamando su abrigo para retirarse, los vio. Él parecía hablar con ella en un tono más alto del habitual. _Ven conmigo_, le ordenó. Ella le espetó algo que no supo distinguir y se perdieron por la siguiente esquina anexa a la plazoleta.

Pero ella…ella representaba para él todo un mundo. Con cuatro palabras, había conseguido abrir ante él un abanico. Sólo compartiendo cinco minutos de su tiempo. ¿Qué escondía? ¿De qué huía?

Entre la bruma que estaba ofreciendo ese mediodía de abril, casi entrando en mayo, pudo distinguirla. Estaba sentada en el parquecito, junto a la fuente. El banco de madera parecía demasiado grande en comparación a una figura tan menuda, aunque alta. Miraba al vacío, su abrigo rojo caía, apartado descuidadamente, en un lado. A pesar de lo brumoso, hacía bochorno. Tomó unos instantes para deliberar si debía hacerlo. Miró su reloj. Casi la hora de comer. Cinco minutos antes. Qué más daba.

Avanzó algo titubeante sus pasos hasta que la tuvo enfrente. La tristeza de su mirada al encontrarse con la melancolía que siempre inspiraba la suya le sobrecogió. No llevaba excesivo maquillaje, simplemente, un poco sobre la cara, labios teñidos levemente de rosa y sus enormes ojos azules que le cuestionaban.

-¿Anna? –Se disculpó de inmediato –No, no pretendía importunarla, acabo de verla por aquí, coincidía con mi descanso para comer y…

-No importa –Dijo ella, cándida, incorporándose para dejarle asiento –Por favor…hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, Señor Schindler.

-Lo sé –Sonrió. Deseaba preguntarle qué le pasaba, que por qué estaba tan triste, pero se contuvo –Oiga, yo…no es por ser curioso, pero ¿cómo usted en este lugar tan remoto de Berlín?

-Soledad –Replicó, con tremenda sencillez, pero al mismo tiempo, intensidad –¿No le ha pasado a veces, querer estar solo?

-Sólo cuando me siento triste o necesito pensar.

Touché. Pensó. La chica inmediatamente cambió de expresión. Parecía anhelante de contarle algo, algo importarle, pero no se atrevía.

Ésta pareció sacar fuerzas de flaqueza, como entendiendo su implícito mensaje y sonrió.

-Me debe una copa, ¿recuerda?

-Mejor un almuerzo –Se levantó, ofreciendo su brazo –Qué me dice. Y por favor –Concluyó –Preferiría que me llamase Oskar.

Volví a casa de Galiana y estaba vacía. Envuelta en la paz que reinaba ahí dentro y la que Oskar había decidido darme con su presencia sin reparos, me senté a leer, quedándome dormida. Cualquier cosa para distraer la mente. Incluso un cliente ocasional esta noche, tampoco vendría mal. Pero ahora, puedo escuchar a Galiana y su hija riendo a carcajada limpia. Compartimos una botella de vino, carne de la mejor calidad, patatas asadas y buen pan recién hecho. Como reyes. No sé si fue el efecto del alcohol, pero surgió. Decidí no contarle nada de mí, de quien soy yo realmente. Simplemente le dije que necesita algo nuevo en lo que trabajar. ¿Para qué? Preguntó. Yo dije que estaba remotamente aburrida de ser extorsionada, que mi "prometido" no hacía más que tratarme igual que a la basura, que temía por mí, metiendo más drama de por medio, inventé a mi familia desgraciada, una situación límite, pensé, la que sea, Leksa, vamos. Lo último que le dije, antes de que él pagara y colando un trozo de papel con mi dirección entre aquél de la cuenta, fue que: Necesito ayuda, por favor, si sabe algo…de alguien…da igual.

Me abruma la caballerosidad de este hombre, sus rasgos bondadosos también. Una parte de mí no deja de pensar en ganármelo como cliente potencial, cosa que algo me dice que en ciertos planos he conseguido, llegados a este punto sé distinguirlo, pero otra dice de esperar. Amon todavía sigue en juego, quiera o no. Él sigue ahí, sigo siendo su posesión, aunque desearía deshacerme de él para siempre. Pero sé que no puedo.

Me levanto. Dios, es tarde, debería ducharme y empezar a arreglarme para esta noche. Quiero salir, con Galiana, como en los viejos tiempos, encontrar a alguien.

Hago la puerta ceder. El cuadro que me encuentro es realmente cómico. Laura no dejaba de despeinar el pelo de su pobre madre, que intentaba ondulárselo para la noche. Me vio y su mueca divertida pasó a serlo más aún.

-Leks –Me sonrió, pilla –Dime, ¿tú…qué has estado haciendo hasta después de comer? –Llamó la atención de su hija –Cielo, por favor, mamá tiene que ponerse guapa –Dijo entre risas –Ve a pintar anda.

La pequeña obedeció, no sin antes venir y saludarme, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Eh –Quedo perpleja ante su pregunta –Me..me encontré con alguien en la calle, un conocido, y…comimos juntos. Ahm, ¿puedo saber cómo lo sabes?

-Galiana soltó una carcajada –Comisteis juntos, ¿eh? –Apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro –Mujer, que me parece muy bien, una lleva las penas como puede, más si es con semejante caballero –Silbó –Créeme, cada vez admiro más tu sentido del gusto. ¡Éste es de dinero! ¿No es ese ricachón de la fiesta? Schind…ay, demonios, ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Galiana –No puedo evitar reírme –Schindler. Oskar. Y no –remarco –me he acostado con él para aliviar el "vacío"

-Arqueó una ceja, en el más puro de los escepticismos –Pues ha venido a verte. Si lo vieras, parece un Romeo. Se quedó algo desconcertado cuando le abrí con la niña alborotando, tú sabes, yo con el batín, antes de arreglarme soy un desastre. Me miró con esos ojitos de cachorro, diciendo –Imitando su tono –"Disculpe, busco a la señorita…Anna" "No –le dije yo, sorprendidísima –Verá, no se encuentra" "Oh, bueno, ¿podría decirle que la estoy buscando por favor?" –Otra carcajada –Fue maravilloso, cielo, ¡está colado por ti! ¿Cómo…cómo lo has hecho?

-No he hecho nada –La miro, apunto de romper en risa –Así que no insistas –Doy media vuelta –Voy a cambiarme

-¡Mata hari!

Esa fue la siguiente exclamación que escuché de ella antes de entrar al baño, donde no puedo más y río. Con ganas. Como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel Siebzehn**

"_Cuanto más grande es el caos, más cerca está la solución"_

Duele.

Sigue doliendo, como nunca.

Pero muchas veces voy buscando un remanso de paz. Que se asemeje a lo que sentí el día de ayer. A la risa descargada a borbotones.

Últimamente no dejo de cuestionarme lo curioso que supone mi existencia. Escasos metros de un barranco. El abismo enorme, negro, tenebroso se abre ante mí. Porque sé que todo esto es meterme en una boca de lobo, pero disimulo muy bien. Oh sí. Lo hago. He dado mi palabra a Oskar, a mí misma. Cumpliré con el cometido auto impuesto.

Quizá esas fueron las fuerzas renovadas que necesitaba para ir esa noche a mi trabajo. Serena, sonriente, esplendorosa y guapa como nunca. Sin rastro de Amon, me sentía respirar oxígeno. Sin sus ojos sobre mí, la seguridad que pierde flaqueza ante él se refuerza. Pero no pienso huir. Iré a buscarle.

Se me acercó un hombre. Como tantos otros. El descargar energías a veces es inminente. Considero mi trabajo como un catalizador de tensiones. Ves a alguien atractivo, se fija en ti, os vais a un lugar recluido y uno descarga sobre otro. Para colmo, a mí me pagan por ello. Desperté con el sudor todavía dejando diminutas perlas sobre mi cuerpo. Empiezo a pensar que la libertad es un lujo que hay que saber saborear. Luego, de acuerdo al pre contrato establecido escrito, el cual ahora me dedico a cumplir como nunca, desde que me hirieron, primero con Gérard, luego con el hombre más importante en mi vida, al cual quiero expulsar a marchas forzadas de mí, vomitarlo como si se me indigestasen cada una de las caricias que me ha dado, de los besos, del desenfreno, de sentir sus largas y finas manos, demasiado delicadas para un nazi, sobre mi espalda, me marché. Le vi dormir. Un chico tremendamente guapo, la verdad. Joven. Su pelo oscuro estaba revuelto, su torso desnudo se dejaba calentar agradablemente por el sol que Berlín ha decidido darnos hoy, filtrándose coqueto entre los visillos de las cortinas de su humilde piso, al cual fuimos a dar a parar medio borrachos.

Qué embriaguez tan bienvenida. Parecía como si ese fuese el momento idóneo para dejar que el alcohol hiciese su trabajo en mi organismo. Ni siquiera ahora, cuando ya me vestí, yéndome silenciosa, recorriendo la plaza céntrica, los comercios que comenzaban a abrirse al despuntar el alba…me duele la cabeza o siento mal alguno. Durante un lapso de ocho horas en total he conseguido olvidarme de todo. Y todos.

Aún así, sé que es efímero. Pasará tan pronto como vino.

La amante ingrata seguirá su danza. Y el desastre que estoy apunto de iniciar, también.

Pocas veces me había encontrado con una edificación tan grande. Es poderosa. Las banderas que siguen hondeando al ritmo de la última hora de luz me hacen sentir miedo. Sé, de todos modos, que debo superarlo. Que si he decidido venir hasta aquí, con un apellido nuevo improvisado sobre la marcha, es porque debo dar este paso. Ya no voy con nadie que me sujete del brazo, pero la inquietud es inevitable.

Mis pequeños pies siguen cruzando. No hay más que uniformados. Todos me miran, a algunos les varía el gesto, curiosos. Tomo aire, cada vez de manera más notable. He sabido camuflar mi apariencia sabiamente. Intento que se me vea el peinado lo menos posible. Nada más cruzar el umbral, alguien viene hacia mí. Por suerte, alguien que no me ha visto antes. Uno de estos tipos demasiado fuertes, antes los que una se siente tan pequeña…

-Disculpe, señorita –Enuncia con su voz grave de mando –¿Espera a alguien?

-Me vuelvo, haciéndome la encantadora. Sonrío –Oh, perdone, sí. Busco al Señor Schindler. Oskar. Tengo que verle y me dijo que aquí sería donde podría localizarle.

-Comprendo –Dice, con mohín más relajado. Me corresponde –¿Piensas trabajar aquí, encanto?

El leve gesto que hago con la cabeza le sirve como toda respuesta.

- Anna Maier.

-Espera ahí –Me señala un cómodo sillón pocos metros más allá.

Primera prueba superada, me digo. Voy hasta allí con gesto agradecido, me siento lo más natural que sale de mí. Miro hacia el exterior, entretengo mi vista con tal de no delatarme. A los escasos minutos, una mano roza mi hombro con delicadeza. Es él, como siempre. Cada vez que nos vemos me trata como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana.

-Menos mal que ha venido –Dice, con cierto tono de humor. Se sentó frente a mí –Empezaba a pensar que tras el almuerzo conmigo no quería saber más de mí.

-¿En serio? Entonces es usted un poco ingenuo, ¿no?

Se levanta, ofreciéndome su mano. Antes de eso, se acerca ligeramente hacia mí, como si pretendiese contarme una confidencia

-La próxima vez no se arriesgue tanto para venir a verme.

No digo más. Le doy la mano con un poco de timidez al principio, pero la firmeza de la suya, el modo que consigue cerrarla como si fuese un caparazón, me da una seguridad que en mucho tiempo no he sentido. Calor. Me resulta difícil definirlo mejor. Sin más, me dejo guiar a través de largos pasillos que dan a parar a una puerta, flanqueada por otras dos más. Me pregunto quienes estarán ahí, ¿los siguientes cargos más importantes en este sucio negocio, después de él? Sin saber por qué, siento un escalofrío que eriza el vello de mi nuca…

Oskar parece intuirlo. Abre la puerta, dejándome pasar. Como dándome la familiaridad que necesitaba. La verdad es que no había visto un despacho así en mucho tiempo. Enorme. Muebles de primera. Dos estantes por todo el ancho de la estancia, repletos con cosas archivadas. Frente a mí, una fastuosa mesa de trabajo. Un sillón de piel oscuro. Lo veo cruzar la sala hasta que estamos frente a frente.

-Siéntese, por favor

Yo obedezco, la verdad, con cierto temor. Sentirme perdida en terreno de otro es una sensación realmente angustiosa. Por más que intenten paliarla.

-Eh, antes que nada –Su tono se volvió serio. Estrictamente profesional –Hay algo que llevo queriendo preguntarle desde que intenté localizarla…

-Estaba indispuesta –Me enrojezco.

-No importa –De nuevo esa sonrisa cordial suya. Es bonita. Extremadamente bonita. Coge una cigarrera metálica del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Me ofrece con un gesto y no puedo rechazarlo. Me hace falta, creo que puede ayudarme a sentirme menos incómoda. Como no podía ser menos en él, enciende mi cigarro antes que el suyo. Me reclino en el sofá y observo sus manos de trabajador sosteniendo el mechero, cubriendo la llama para que ésta no se apague. Vuelve otra vez su atención hacia mí. Espero que no me pillase bajo guardia... –Como iba diciendo, después de lo que hablamos el otro día. Anna, ¿está segura de que quiere esto?

Mientras dejo que el humo salga lentamente de mis labios, intento plantearme una respuesta. El razonamiento se escapa de mí rápido.

-Sí. No he cambiado de opinión desde que hablamos, Oskar.

Está tenso. Sus ojos hablan por sí mismo. Excesivamente preocupado.

-Puedo ofrecerle bastantes cosas –El sonido de su voz tras el breve silencio llama mi atención –Bien puedo hablar con el alto mando, cosa que no sé si hacer, o bien que esté bajo algo temporal hasta que se pueda tomar una decisión. Siempre bajo mi supervisión, por supuesto.

-Oiga –Interrumpo –Lo que considere conveniente estará bien. Sólo quiero…

-Venganza –Me mira con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Leyendo perfectamente en mis ojos. Asusta y fascina al mismo tiempo –Es por eso que dudo.

-Intento no balbucear. Sonar igual de segura que al principio. Me incorporo ligeramente en el asiento, cosa que ayuda a acercarme a él –Sabe suficiente. Dejo la decisión final en sus manos.

Delicadamente, me retiro, apagando la colilla conmigo. Voy apartándome hasta llegar a la puerta. De nuevo, él, impide que gire el pomo.

-Una última pregunta –Me vuelvo. Oskar está de pie también, se acerca a abrirme la puerta. Puedo ver los matices nostálgicos de su expresión bien cerca –Su nombre, ¿Es, realmente, Anna Maier?

-Por el momento, sí –Respondo, con ligereza. Llevo un dedo a mis labios –Pero no se lo diga a nadie.

A Oskar le resulta divertido el comentario. Otra vez le dejo sin palabras. Parezco tener esa maldita cualidad cuando se trata de él. Antes de separarme de todo del marco de la puerta, hago un leve gesto con la mano.

Nos veremos dentro de muy poco.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Bernard, por favor, no seas pesado –Galiana reía insistente.

Y él lo adoraba. Le encantaba tenerla atrapada. Sus fuertes brazos cubriendo sus hombros. Sujetando las manos para que no se le escapara. Ella, siempre con prisas, siempre sin compromisos, siempre deseando apartarse de él. No sabía si por miedo o si realmente jamás pasó de ser un cliente. Un lado suyo no quería creer eso. Quería creer que la preciosa risa que le estaba dedicando única y exclusivamente a él, el ver cómo luchaba contra las sábanas para intentar deshacerse del peso mientras le hacía cosquillas en la curva de su vientre desnudo con algún lunar salteado, todo ese cúmulo de momentos, eran _reales._ Que forman parte de algo.

A pesar de tener la increíble certeza de que no era así. De que se estaba engañando. Que, si alguna vez pudiese existir algún lazo entre ambos, sólo sería temporal. No podía evitar pensar que molestaba, mucho de hecho, el concepto tan bajo que ella se había formado de su persona. Luego reflexionaba. La tenía, por pequeños momentos, pero la tenía. Podía permitirse tenerla. Aunque sonase odioso y posesivo.

-¿Tienes prisa, señorita? –Bromeó, haciendo aún más insufrible la tortura.

En un movimiento de debilidad, Galiana consiguió deshacerse de sus imaginarias cuerdas para así situarse en posición vencedora. Su risa fue suavizándose. Al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos por su torso desnudo se preguntaba qué era esto. A qué jugaban. Si era un juego. O no. Pero una parte de ella parecía declarar a gritos que era la mejor pérdida de tiempo que había pasado en mucho tiempo. Se acercó a Bernard, besándole.

-No, no tengo ninguna, pero hay otra gente que sí puede tenerla –Replicó, divertida, sin moverse del sitio.

Al terminar su frase el semblante de su acompañante cambió. Se recostó a su lado con un brazo bajo la cabeza.

-Eres complicada –Dijo, frustrado –Pero por alguna razón estoy a gusto con eso.

-¿Con qué? –Galiana cuestionó con paciencia.

-Con verte a ratos.

No supo qué responder. Cada vez le resultaba más penoso tener que darle largas, tener que obligarse a sí misma a intentar que no volviesen a encontrarse. Porque sabía que le hacía sufrir. Puede que no sólo a él. Puede que a ambos. No. Era estúpido. Demonios, esto no le había pasado con nadie.

-Bernard…

Fue cortada de inmediato por él, que cubrió sus labios con una mano. Agudizó el oído.

-Escóndete donde puedas

-¿Qué? –Contestó Galiana sin entender.

-Shh –Bajó el tono de voz –Viene gente que no quiero que te vea. Mantente cauta, ¿de acuerdo? No salgas de aquí.

Ésta se limitó a asentir, mientras comenzaba a vestirse y él hacía lo propio. Una vez terminó, se quedó parada en mitad de la estancia. Por primera vez, sintió algo de miedo. Vulnerabilidad. Bernard consiguió calmarla con un suave beso, casi apresurado.

-Volveré a buscarte –Susurró, incitándola a ocultarse como buenamente pudiese al tiempo que abría la puerta.

Galiana dejó su cuerpo pegado a la pared en un recluido rincón.

_¿Por qué demonios quería protegerla?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al ir a dar a la claridad y tras haber dejado a Galiana arriba, sintió la culpabilidad punzarle el pecho. Desearía no haberlo hecho, pero presentía que todo se estaba complicando cada vez más. Venían a reclamar su atención personalmente. Alguien se había enfadado.

-Qué pasa contigo –Exigió Kurt –Te hemos reclamado durante un buen rato.

-No he tenido noticias de Goeth. Pensé que hoy, entonces, no recibiría órdenes –Dijo

justo en el mismo tono que su superior –Descansaba.

-Ya –Contestó éste, con condescendencia – Tanto tus líos de cama como los de cualquiera nos dan igual. Queremos que nos ayudes y vas a hacerlo.

-¿A qué?

-Terminar el proceso –Kurt sonrió, casi orgulloso de sí mismo –Antes de irnos, cosa que será en un tiempo prudencial, pero se acelera el proceso. Contamos con un fichaje bastante valioso.

-¿Más que Goeth? –Cuestionó.

Antes de que empezase a seguir sus pasos, paró.

-Los más útiles. Y aquellos que no nos hagan falta –La amenaza permaneció ahí, enterrada bajo su intención –serán debidamente eliminados.

Tragó saliva.

Pensó en Galiana.

Es curioso cómo dos acontecimientos pueden cruzarse en una misma jornada. Y cada vez siento esto que hago como una terapia curativa. Una terapia curativa que va reforzándose por cada palabra que dejo reflejada sobre el papel en blanco, quizá algo amarillento por el paso de los años que este bloc llevará aquí abandonado. Junto a su fiel compañero, el escritorio de madera barnizada.

Volví a casa tras encontrarme con Oskar. Amable, caballeroso y gentil como pocos. Es la antítesis de Amon. ¿Estaba empezando a dispersarse mi imagen idílica, de amor platónico imposible por conseguir, de conquistador, de mi cabeza? ¿Del hombre al que he amado noches enteras? No lo sé. Una parte de mi corazón insiste en que he conocido su parte humana. Que me quiere. Pero está reacio a demostrármelo y mi cabeza ha dado más de sí de cuanto podía permitirse. O permitirle.

Ahora sólo queda el odio corrosivo. Veneno. Puro veneno. Que es cuanto le voy a dar a partir de ahora. Lo que, de hecho, ya he empezado a darle.

Pero será mejor que todo sea relatado desde el principio.

Cuando llegué, antes de tener que pensar en la sola idea de enfrentarme con él una vez más, me encontré con una Galiana bastante confusa, ante una taza de té que se burlaba de ella desde su cálido escondite, mientras Laura dibujaba algunos garabatos aquí y allá. En cuanto escuchó que la puerta se entornaba, cerrada, me miró. Tenía un gesto agotado impreso en su cara.

-¿Qué tienes? –Fue mi reacción inmediata. Me senté a su lado, no sin antes saludar a la pequeña.

-Oh –Respondió, algo apagada –No es nada en realidad, cielo. Estaba pensando.

-Fruncí el ceño. Cuando utilizaba esa expresión, es que algo pasaba por su cabeza –Te conozco demasiado como para no creérmelo. Lo sabes, ¿no?

-Entonces suspiró. Exhausta –Es…es todo, Leksa. No sé qué hacer. Bernard. Me tiene…no sé, confusa.

-No es eso –Afirmé con rotundidad. Reconocía esa cara en cualquier parte, porque era la misma que tenía yo cuando nos conocimos. Curiosidades del destino –Te parece demasiado bueno, ¿verdad?

Galiana enterró ambas manos en su melena, suspirando audiblemente. Revolvió sus cabellos.

-Es posible. –Reconoció, incluso con frustrante resignación.

La abracé. Y me fui. Poco después aproveché la que, sabía, sería de mis últimas actuaciones en el club. Cada vez que pienso en ello me entra nostalgia. Por Dios, han sido muchos años, han sido muchas experiencias. La pérdida de mi inocencia la dejé aquí. Gente que conocía. Galiana, casi mi hermana mayor. Todo. Aún así, me producía pena, pero no tanta como esperé.

Al terminar, ahí estaba él. Apoyado en la pared de la parte trasera al telón. Esperándome. Con mueca desafiante.

-Supongo que me merezco un recibimiento como el del otro día.

-Sonreí. Menudo cinismo –Por supuesto –Lo dije con igual aplomo –Pero carecería de originalidad si lo volviese a hacer –Cogí las solapas de su cazadora, insinuante –¿No crees?

Con eso y una última caricia le dejo pasar. Ahora soy una especie de agente doble, o algo así. Debo ser una persona ante él, ser la que realmente deseo para el resto. Y no lo veo malo, o agobiante. Al contrario, me entretiene, porque sé qué voy a conseguir con todo esto. Que lo que llevo prometiéndoles a mis difuntos padres día tras día se cumpla.

-Te noto más relajada –Continuó. No pararía hasta extraer la información que quisiera –Buenas noticias, ¿acaso? U otro hombre con quien estuviste anoche.

-Me volví de espaldas y eché vino del que le gusta. Del bueno. Embrujar. Embaucar –Ambas cosas –Él enarcó la ceja en respuesta. Fui hasta él con la copa en la mano. Mi vestido burdeos (el cual sigo llevando puesto) llama su atención –No me dirás que te sorprende. Creo que te dejé muy claro la última vez qué somos tú y yo ahora.

Recogió la copa de mis manos, medio sonriendo. Yo la mía. Las chocamos. Dimos cada uno un sorbo

-Cliente y trabajadora, tengo entendido.

Le encanta mi actitud. Sé verlo a milímetros. Mi frialdad le sorprende, no sólo eso, le excita.

-Entiendes bien –Llevé el líquido rojo a mi boca, que acentuó aún más el color de mis labios. Me acerqué a su oído –Aunque para los eventos públicos sea tu pareja. Pequeñas excepciones, ya sabes –Susurré.

-¿Y sacas beneficios de esto? –Alzó mi mentón.

-Todos los que quiera –Repliqué. Si el hielo pudiese hablar, esa sería su voz. Su tacto ya no me hace temblar, más bien corta.

-Rió –¿Me estás diciendo que me equivoqué contigo?

-Tú sabrás. Fui bien enseñada en ciertos aspectos –Lo miro. Directamente a los ojos. Concienzudamente –Siempre te has estado equivocando, Amon.

-Jamás lo he hecho.

Le encanta disimular los celos que siente hacia mi indiferencia y la atención que me prestan otros hombres. Así lo hace. Maltratándome.

-Bien –Seguí –Si en esto se queda nuestra reunión, buenas noches.

Iba a marchar, dejando la copa a su suerte, pero me volvió de golpe hasta prácticamente estamparme contra su cuerpo. Hoy iba de paisano. Bastante atractivo, siendo franca. La combinación de colores, blanco con negro, es muy suya. Le define. Me besó, quizá del modo más posesivo que lo ha hecho nunca. Marcaba cuanto consideraba suyo de ésta forma porque no quedaba otra. Me invadía, y yo no podía salvo rendirme a las sensaciones. Puse escasos centímetros de distancia entre nosotros, tras haber descolocado su bien peinado pelo con la pasión del breve momento.

-Tienes miedo de que me vaya y no vuelva, ¿verdad?

-A ti qué te importa –Contestó, impertinente.

-Mucho. Teóricamente, nos pertenecemos. –Mi respiración aún se sentía entrecortada –No podrás vivir con ese peso encima nunca –Vaticiné, porque estaba en superioridad y quería aprovecharlo.

Volvió a mis labios. Fiero, insaciable, mezclándose con las caricias que se iban colando entre mi piel. Mis expectativas para con él eran tan claras, tan catastrofistas, que no me importó que el ser a quien más podría detestar ahora estuviese acariciándome los muslos, arrimándome cada vez más contra él, descubriendo mis pechos, y yo, desabrochando los botones de su bonita (apostaría que nueva) camisa. Hasta acabar tumbados en la cama.

Un buen rato después, ahí me mantuve. Observando el techo. Él observaba la gente pasar, en posición de sentado. No tuve ánimo, ni ganas de decir nada o hacer un leve arrumaco. Absolutamente nada. Vacío. Negrura. El vernos a partir de ahora sería eso. Una canción sin letra sustancial. Dos cuerpos que se unen conociendo la pura necesidad física. Sin más. Placer, sin amor de por medio. Sin el eterno amor que sentía antes, sin la devoción que le profesaba. Sin nada.

Le vi volver la cabeza hacia atrás. Probablemente para comprobar si me había quedado dormida. Vulnerable, por una sola vez. Sus ojos incluso expresaban alguna clase de sentimiento, pero no sabría identificarlo. Nunca. Y yo le había costado eso.

En respuesta a su gesto le devolví mi espalda, blanca como el nácar y desnuda. Comencé a vestirme, muy presurosa. Sabía que continuaba mirándome en busca de algún comentario. No. No lo tendría.

Salvo antes de irme. Únicamente me dirigí a él para pronunciar: _«Hasta el próximo día»_ sabiendo que mentía. Que aquí al menos no nos volveríamos a ver. Nos veríamos, sí, nos encontraríamos igual de fugazmente que ahora y yo me volvería a vestir, cerraría la cremallera de mi atuendo. Me iría. Porque no iba a representar absolutamente nada más.

Antes de llegar a casa, decidí desviarme ligeramente hasta el basto campo que había un poco más hacia arriba, subiendo la cuesta. Ahí en medio estaba mi casa. Mi antigua casa. Hace semanas que no la visito. Sentí que mi pecho se encogió. Lo que hice fue muy simple. Me senté justo frente a mi entrada, en el jardincito. Custodiada por las estrellas que destellaban en una noche sorprendentemente clara. Me eché para atrás y respiré la brisa. El oxígeno llenando mis pulmones. Purificándome. Produciendo una extraña catarsis en mi cuerpo. Como si sintiera su consuelo. El sincero abrazo de mi madre antes de partir. Los dos marcados besos en la mejilla de mi padre. Sus palabras, volvían a mí, angustiándome. Pero no salió ninguna lágrima, a pesar del nudo en mi garganta. _ Por vosotros_, pronuncié.

Cuando regresé, bien entrada la madrugada, vislumbré a Galiana entre sus sábanas. Acurrucada en sí misma, pero con los ojos abiertos como platos. No podía pegar ojo. Me tumbé al otro lado, apoyando mi cara en su hombro.

-Laura tiene un poco de fiebre –Dijo –Reducción de horario improvisada.

Ahora es el mejor momento, me dije.

-Pienso dejar el club.

_Por vosotros. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel achtzehn**

"_Step one you say "we need to talk"_

_He walks you say "Sit down it's just a talk"_

_He smiles politely back at you,_

_You stare politely right on through._

_Some sort of window to your right,_

_...as he goes left and you stay right._

_Between the lines of fear and blame,_

_You begin to wonder why you came._

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I know how to save a life._

_Let him know that you know best, 'cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense. Without granting innocence._

_Lay down a list of what is wrong,the things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you._

_And pray to God he hears you._

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I know__n how to save a life._

_As he begins to raise his voice, you lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road, or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything,_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came._

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_**Had I know**__**n how to save a life.**_

_How to save a life._

_How to save a life." –__**How to save a life, The fray.**_

Algunas decisiones son realmente difíciles de tomar, pero sin embargo has de hacerlo, porque si no lo haces, sabes, eres perfectamente consciente de que te sumergirás en un infierno sin salida. Realmente, esas eran las palabras que intentaban salir de mi boca, abrazada a Galiana, pero lo único que dije fue

-No puedo seguir.

Se hizo un silencio que para mí resultó eterno, los segundos casi se podían extraer del aire, la sensación más extraña que he sentido en mucho tiempo. Eso no era usual en ella. Movió su cuerpo un poco de manera que estuviese frente a mí. Su cara no expresaba severidad o algo parecido, al contrario.

-¿Lo haces porque no quieres volver a verle o hay realmente un motivo?

En ese momento, me separé de su tacto y apoyé mi cabeza entre ambos brazos sobre la almohada. La pregunta que me estaba planteando era realmente difícil de contestar, porque desconocía cual de las dos respuestas darle, teniendo en cuenta que no deseaba volver a verle, a pesar de tener que hacerlo. Los encuentros con él me saben a agua salada. Y por otro lado, que me había salido un nuevo empleo. Peligroso. Tremendamente arriesgado.

-Puede que por ambas cosas –Sugerí, débilmente, observando el techo con mi cabeza enterrada en la almohada –Oskar me ha propuesto un trabajo. Pienso aceptarlo, y…

-Escucha –la interrumpió, más seria de lo que nunca ha estado –Tienes un criterio, hasta ahora has sabido elegir entre qué es seguro y qué no. Parte de ahí.

-Luego las consecuencias hablarán por sí solas –Concluí, aún con la mirada perdida en aquél basto espacio. Me separé un poco –Será mejor que te deje dormir. La pequeña está malita y necesitará tus atenciones.

Cuando volví a mirarla lo único que hizo fue emitir un sonoro gruñido. Se movió y murmuró algo del tipo "largo", en su particular tono sarcástico que tantas veces me ha hecho sonreír.

Aunque en ese momento puede que estuviese demasiado preocupada pensando en muchas cosas al mismo tiempo: En ver a mis jefes, en qué maldita excusa podría darle a Amon…

¿Qué demonios voy a hacer con mi vida a partir de ahora?

Imagino que sólo el tiempo podrá darme una respuesta.

El sonido de unos nudillos contra la puerta solaparon de golpe el leve ronroneo que salía de un minúsculo ventilador que a duras penas podía contrarrestar un día caluroso como el que se había presentado. Elga sostenía lo que parecían unos folletos entre sus manos. Al otro lado de la mesa, Burke estaba sumido en el sopor de haberse bebido tres cervezas con el almuerzo.

-Pase –Dijo ésta, con tono algo perezoso.

Sus ojos vislumbraron a la, ya mujer hecha y derecha, que se plantaba delante de la mesa. Ahora sin el miedo o timidez que tuviese el primer día. Ya no podía permitirse el lujo de intimidarla porque se había hecho asquerosamente bien a este lugar. Además, aportando beneficios. Su marido pareció despertar de su breve letargo.

-Hombre, Aleksandra. Nunca vienes a visitarnos.

-Tampoco lo creí conveniente –Sorprendió, a ambos, el aplomo con el que se estaba dirigiendo a sus propios superiores –Tan sólo necesito diez minutos de su tiempo, si es que disponen de ellos.

El matrimonio se miró. Ella asintió en respuesta.

-Verán tampoco pretendo venir a agradecer nada –Se sentó justo frente a ellos. Con pasos mesurados. Elegante, guardando las distancias. Cómo había aprendido –Quiero decirles entre otras cosas que me marcho.

-¿Te marchas? –Una risita escapó de ella, la cual hizo que su gesto calmo se tornase algo severo -Ya, dónde piensas ir. Aquí te hemos dado comida, alojamiento, dinero por mucho tiempo

-Y con todos mis respetos, he sabido hacer mi trabajo tan bien como he podido sin necesitarles a ustedes ni cualquier ayuda que quisiesen proporcionarme, cosa que a Dios gracias no ha hecho falta –Se fue incorporando. La veían muy alterada con la situación –Tampoco tengo por qué justificarlo, sólo que he encontrado una oportunidad mucho más provechosa que seguir con esto.

-Entonces fue el único momento en que Burke habló. Una risotada, hiriente –Provechosa. En tiempos de guerra el único provecho que puede sacarse es el de alguien del alto mando, me temo. Y los rumores hablan cada vez más alto.

La joven quedó parada a medio camino entre la mesa y la salida. Creyendo que había conseguido salir con su dignidad ilesa. Pero claro, el plato fuerte estaba preparado para el final.

-Decisión de cada uno es creerlos o no –Aleksandra se volvió, sólo una vez más, sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta –Por cierto, señora –Empezó a concluir dirigiéndose a Elga –Creo que debería ser más cauta, si se supieran muchas cosas que han pasado aquí –Lo miró a conciencia. Retándolo y amenazándolo –debería plantearse seguir teniendo a su marido de co-dueño –Una sonrisa cortés, fría acompañada por el bendito giro que daba conclusión –Buenas tardes.

-¿Qué os parecen los rumores? –Rió uno de los del grupo –Ya sabéis, ese soplo que se ha infiltrado entre pasillo y pasillo…

Peter, entre ellos, mirando cómplicemente a quien estaba hablando, comenzaba a arrepentirse. De todos los sucesos que habían tenido lugar estos días, de su forzado cambio de actitud, el cual reconocía abiertamente como injustificable. Fingir lo que en el fondo del corazón sabes que no eres, y la persona que se tiene al lado también, es difícil de asimilar.

-Bueno –continuó otro, dando un buen sorbo de cerveza –Es que de dicen demasiadas cosas; el nuevo parece haber triunfado en muchos aspectos

-Pero¿qué estás diciendo? –Otro soltó una sonora carcajada –Si ya está claro; esa muchachita, prometida de Goeth se le ha estado arrimando mucho últimamente.

En el más inoportuno momento, el oficial cruzó la puerta posterior. Decidió quedarse al margen, dejando la imperiosa necesidad de satisfacer su curiosidad anteponerse a su estricta profesionalidad. Cruzó los brazos, encendió antes un cigarro esperando escuchar la sarta de memeces que tendrían que comentar sobre su persona.

-Es muy listo. Si se agencia a esa mujer de bandera haciéndose buen amigo suyo ¡lo tiene todo ganado! Realmente, es un movimiento táctico. Oye ¿y si nos vamos? Muero de sed–Comentó el amigo de Peter.

Justamente el joven alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con su superior. Una sonrisa claramente incómoda salió de él.

-¿Aprovechando el tiempo de descanso? –Dijo éste, haciéndose notar a conciencia. Lo miró concienzudamente –Tenéis hasta las cuatro, ya lo sabéis. Hoy tendréis el día ocupado –Fue acercándose hasta donde el otro muchacho estaba –Así que menos tiempo para chismes¿he sido claro?

Tras un tenso silencio, se limitaron a asentir y marchar. Cada uno por su lado. Amon dio otra calada, ésta quizá con más rabia que la anterior. La mofa pública era una de las pocas cosas que podía permitirse el lujo de no soportar en boca de otros. Sin embargo, tras eso, había una información valiosa. Valiosa y, si no preocupante, al menos lo alertaba.

Conocía de sobra a la mujer de quien estaban hablando. Con el otro tipo apenas había tenido tiempo de cruzar tres palabras.

Pero lo haría. Con ambos. Pronto.

El cuartito de la pequeña pronto se había transformado en un consultorio completo. A pesar de que ya tenía mejor color que anoche, había decidido gastar la mañana en encontrar a un médico de cabecera al menos recomendable. Fue a dar con uno que trabajaba por el centro y que, muy amable, se ofreció a ir hasta la casa. Galiana miró la hora que marcaba su reloj. Dios mío, más de medio día. Sin duda, si no había conseguido despertar los instintos homicidas de Bernard con sus varios retrasos, ahora sí que iba a conseguirlo. Aparte, necesitaba hablar con él, aclarar tantas cosas…

-Se pondrá bien –Concluyó el doctor. Un hombre ya entrado en años. De los típicos que ya han perdido la forma física, tienen barba y pelo muy canos además de usar gafas –Es una gripe, pero muy leve. Nada que una molesta inyección no pueda solucionar –Dedicó una sonrisa a la madre.

-Bueno –suspiró con alivio, acercándose hasta Laura. Cogió su manita –Entonces ésta mujercita va a tener que ser fuerte para soportar el pinchazo –No es muy amiga de las agujas –Bajó el tono con motivo de que sólo él lo escuchase –¿Qué me dices, bichito?

-Vale –Asintió, enérgica –Pero¿tardará mucho?

-Que va –proporcionó un beso sobre su frente –Si quieres, mamá se quedará.

La vio negar con la cabeza. Como buscando respuesta a un ¿estás segura?, volvió a mirarla a los ojos y encontró la misma seguridad que antes. Entonces, incorporándose de la postura acuclillada que había adoptado, fue cuando escuchó el timbre retumbar con sonoridad por toda la casa. Fue a atenderlo mientras con un gesto le daba el visto bueno al doctor.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró un cuadro que no esperaba en absoluto: Bernard, con sonrisa amplia y llena de paciencia, juzgaba su aspecto desde el marco. De arriba abajo, de abajo arriba, otra vez…Un gesto lastimero salió de Galiana.

-Dios, Bernard. Lo…lo siento, no pretendía hacerte esperar tanto tiempo –Señaló su poco formal ropa de día –Como ves ni siquiera he podido prepararme.

-La respuesta de él ante su discurso fue una sonrisa que salió sola de sus labios –Si me dejaras, te llevaría a comer incluso con zapatillas de andar por casa –Sin más, la atrajo por la cintura hasta plantar un beso sobre sus labios –¿Cómo está?

-Rió ante el halago, separándose –aunque no lo quisiera –de él –Va a ponerse bien. Sólo ha estado un poco enferma y quejicosa. Apenas me ha dejado dormir –Tras cederle el paso, volvió a cerrar.

-Pareció alegrarle la información –Nunca había visto tu casa –Comentó, como si nada –Es… -Miró el desorden reinante –Acogedora.

Se detuvo ante el gesto burlesco que le dirigió. Su melena estaba revuelta, no llevaba maquillaje y su vestido caía sobre su cuerpo de la manera menos elegante que había visto en mucho tiempo. Le parecía que esto sería lo máximo que conseguiría ver de esa Galiana oculta a la que aún no había tenido ocasión de presentarle.

Ésta le hizo un gesto para que se asomase por donde le indicaba. Maldita sea, él iba demasiado guapo, con camisa y pantalón. Ella del modo más desastroso en que podía encontrarse por día, añadiendo las ojeras que, temía, ni siquiera el maquillaje ayudaría a quitar.

Bernard se asomó para ver a Laura observando como un angelito todo el procedimiento que el doctor llevaba a cabo. Apenas se quejaba aún sintiendo esa aguja sobre su brazo. Miraba hacia el cuadro de la pared frontal, intentando encontrar algún consuelo en él. O en su madre y la extraña compañía

-¿Mami? –Preguntó, cuando el médico acabó y la vio entrar, con Bernard siguiendo sus pasos –Dice que me he portado muy bien.

-¿En serio? –Respondió –Ya te he visto –Besó sonoramente su mejilla –Eres toda una valiente.

El doctor empezó a recoger sus cosas, saliendo de la sala. Bernard se mantenía en un discreto segundo plano.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó la niña, como siempre, queriendo saber todo cuanto tenía lugar a su alrededor. Observaba a Bernard con ojos ávidos de saber más.

-Éste se acercó con amabilidad –Un amigo de tu mamá. Me ha hablado mucho de ti y he sabido que estabas malita.

Ella simplemente rió

-Me llamo Laura –Dijo – ¿Y tú?

-Cogió su mano, dejando un beso suave sobre la misma –Bernard. Encantado de conocer a una señorita bien educada –Miró a Galiana –Se nota que te cuidan muy bien.

Justo al momento en que iba a retirarse, hizo una pequeña seña para que se fuesen a un lugar aparte. Entendió al momento y la vio dirigirle unas palabras a su hija, acolchar su almohada y taparla bien para que no pasase frío. Dejó la puerta encajada. El médico hacía un buen rato que se había ido, le había dejado el dinero sobre la repisa de la entrada.

-¿Qué pasa? –Quedó expectante, quizá algo preocupada incluso.

-Por un momento, se puso serio. Dio unos cuantos paseos ante ella –Me han llamado la atención. Posiblemente me destinen a otro sitio –Rió amargamente, revolviendo sus cabellos –Aunque sinceramente, no sé para qué te estoy contando todo esto. Te…empeñas en que no seamos nada.

-Se aproximó hasta poder coger su brazo –No…oye, no tenía ni dea –Parecía cada vez más furiosa a la vez que apenada –Respecto a nosotros –Se dirigió hasta la ventana, camuflando su incomodidad sin mirarle a los ojos –Te dije que no iba a ser fácil, tampoco puedes reprochármelo como si no supieses las consecuencias.

-Las conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo –Replicó, con una resignación que la hizo desarmarse por completo. Porque quería dar el paso, pero siempre algo se lo impediría. Esa palabra que rondaba por su cabeza cada vez que estaban juntos –Galiana, lo único que necesito saber es –Hizo una pausa –Es si volveré a verte. Ni siquiera sé qué somos exactamente porque no me dejas averiguarlo –Palpaba inquieto dentro del bolsillo de su camisa –Posiblemente tenga que irme de todos modos, así que qué más da¿no?

Con rabia, viendo que ella atendía con horror a una escena que estaba teniendo lugar fuera en vez de a su persona, dejó la casa tan rápido como entró por ella. Cuando escuchó el portazo ya era demasiado tarde. Todo el tiempo que había estado hablando, miró con pasmosa incredulidad a un hombre que acababa de salir de un coche acompañado por una señorita considerablemente más joven que él.

_Ese_ hombre era Mario. La mujer supuso que sería una de esas furcias con las que acababa siempre. Vio que Bernard andaba a paso rápido en su dirección. Ha debido de estar observándolos porque inmediatamente a verlo lo ha parado, con su innata prepotencia. Discuten, pero no puede oír nada. Iba a volverse para tomar camino hacia el portal.

Un disparo seco invadió el aire. Sintió a Laura sobresaltarse y fue escaleras abajo tanto como le dieron las piernas. Justo se cruzó con la mujer que siempre cuidaba de ella. Un "No tardaré", apresurado fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir. Al salir al portal lo que encontró fue casi Dantesco: La joven se refugiaba, muy asustada, al amparo del local más cercano. No apartaba ojo de Mario, quien daba fuertes sacudidas en el suelo y una gran herida se dejaba ver en su costillar. A unos metros de él, Bernard, malherido. La pistola, una caja pequeña y metálica rota.

-Dios mío –Exclamó. Buscó desesperadamente, como si la acera le fuese a dar una respuesta. Fue hasta Bernard, quien sólo se quejaba por el hombro sangrante –¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-Si tu novio –Enunció Mario entre respiraciones entrecortadas por el dolor –No fuese un jodido nazi metomentodo…

-En primer lugar –Respondió por él –nadie te ha mandado volver. Menos, abrir tu asquerosa boca.

Entonces fue cuando Bernard sacó fuerzas para decidirse.

-Tu encantador amigo –Dijo , con un poco más de soltura que su contrincante –el único problema que tiene aparte de ser un grosero es que no lleva bien que respondan a sus provocaciones. Y que tampoco se acordaba de mi advertencia.

Galiana se exasperó. Miró hacia la chica

-¿A qué esperas? Aquí hay dos personas heridas. O tú o yo tenemos que llevarlas a algún sitio donde puedan atenderles.

La pobre mujer empezó a moverse apurada. Salieron de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, cada una cargando con uno de ellos.

Las explicaciones vendrían más tarde.

Jamás he estado en un lugar tan horripilantemente oscuro. Ésta estación se encuentra ya totalmente abandonada. No persisten ni los antiguos carteles. Resulta irónico que me haya pedido que nos veamos justo en la estación donde besé a Amon mientras partía mi alma. Hay algo de bruma, pero es llevadera. Y espero, con mis ropas formales, distintas a las que suelo llevar. Me ha costado horrores tomar la decisión, pero lo he hecho, después de una muy peculiar sesión de estética improvisada por mí misma. Me siento tremendamente mal por no haber podido siquiera hablar con Galiana hoy, o haberle preguntado por la pequeña de nuevo.

Veo la figura de Oskar a lo lejos. Lleva un largo abrigo que parece de muy buena calidad, su siempre formal traje, incluso ha decidido acompañarlo con un sombrero, cosa que le da aún más sofisticación a su persona. Más de la que ya tiene.

-Es puntual –Saluda, sonriendo. Yo hago lo mismo, por formalidad.

-Tanto como puedo

Al tiempo que se acerca a mí, voy retirando el pañuelo que cubre mi cabeza. De el mismo parece salir una melena castaña lisa, que llega hasta casi la mitad de mi espalda. Hasta las cejas las he cambiado. Schindler se queda parado unos segundos, estudiando mis cambios. Seguro que está apreciando si , aún así, podrían reconocerme.

-Nunca viene mal un cambio para estas cosas –Consiguió decir, aún saliendo del schock –Está perfecta, Anna.

-Gracias –Murmuro. Intentando no darle demasiada importancia a sus halagos.

Un viejo banco más allá parece esperarnos. Ambos tomamos asiento

-Antes de que pase oficialmente a estar bajo mi protección, necesitaría que me pusiese al día.

No sé qué tiene su timbre de voz, pero aunque esté diciendo la cosa más seria y tenebrosa del mundo, siento que si la escuchase todo el tiempo no tendría preocupaciones. Simplemente, él las disipa, como quien sopla una vela y extingue su llama.

-¿Ponerle al día? –Contesto sin entender –Creí que le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle.

-Le veo alzar una ceja, escéptico –Para empezar, tengo entendido que está prometida.

-Sí –Contesto, bastante sobrepasada por las circunstancias. Sólo recordarlo hace que me dé un pinchazo en el estómago –Si es eso lo que le preocupa, tampoco debe ser problema, yo…

-¿Cree que puede tenerlo controlado? –Ríe. Suave. Como intentando explicarle algo a una inexperta –Creo que ni siquiera usted es capaz de auto convencerse. Sabe que lo tiene cerca, que la tiene vigilada. Tendrá que decirle algo y que no sepa a excusa barata.

-Dejo caer mi mirada a otro punto de la estación, mientras veo llegar un viejo tren con muchos vagones. Desprende humo –Es más complicado de lo que cree. Él...

-Él es un oficial nazi, Anna –Cuando posa sus ojos sobre los míos, me siento la persona más rastrera del mundo por ocultarle tantas cosas –No sólo eso, sino que disfruta haciendo lo que hace.

-¿Y eso lo ha averiguado sólo con una breve conversación? –Digo, sorprendida.

-No es el único con el que he tratado, se le olvida eso.

-Por supuesto –Sonrío de medio lado. El gran reloj de la estación marca las siete y media –No me va a quedar más remedio que irme, Oskar.

-Se levanta, cediéndome paso primero –La última actuación –Dice, en tono entre divertido y serio.

-No –Contesto –Esto sólo es el fin del primer acto.

-Ahí estaré para verlo entonces –Va alejándose, no sin antes volverme a parar con su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Otra cosa más –Concluye –Vaya tranquila esta noche, converse, como si fuesen los de siempre. Mientras se decide a contarme qué la ata a todo esto.

-Demasiadas cosas para contarlas ahora.

Entonces lo veo alejarse. Enigmático, como siempre, tras un consejo que podría considerarse, ya no simplemente de protector, sino de amigo. Estaba respetando mi relación, supuesta relación, me recuerdo, con Amon más que cualquier cosa que pudiera sucederle a causa de esto. De mi testarudez. A veces me pregunto si es que le he caído realmente bien, o si es que simplemente le inspiro lástima, como una pobre perrita en tierra de nadie.

Esperando que caiga el telón.

Ha pasado únicamente un día desde que le vi. Y únicamente un día desde que abandoné el club. También, desde que empecé a trabajar. Las cosas parecen simples por el momento, pero ahora preferiría no centrarme demasiado en eso.

Aquélla noche fue un purgatorio en vida. Lo he visto tenso infinidad de veces. Enfadado, furioso, colérico, de todas las maneras posibles. Pero jamás como ese día. Durante pocas ocasiones a lo largo de mi vida he pasado miedo. Al menos no ese terror que hace que tu cuerpo se quede pegado al suelo, como un bloque de hielo. Temí por mi vida. Además, recibo la desagradable noticia de que Galiana ha tenido otro incidente más con Bernard y Mario de por medio. Me pregunto si nuestras vidas van a ser igual de desgraciadas siempre. Yo miro a la enorme marca que tengo en mi brazo, respondiéndome a mí misma que sí. Que se va a quedar ahí y me hará sufrir pasen los años que pasen.

Canté una canción especial. Una lenta. La que más me gustaba, la que había estado ensayando durante horas y horas frente a un espejo, porque su letra era un compendio de sentimientos. Los que hay en mí ahora mismo. Salí al escenario, sorprendiéndome gratamente al descubrir que Oskar esperaba, sentado discretamente a una mesa del fondo y mirándome con complicidad. Al poco entró él, buscándome con la mirada hasta que me localizó en el escenario. Frunció el ceño levemente, formando una pregunta en su interior que luego preguntaría entre los muchos bramidos que lanzó hacia mí.

Cuando acabé, ésta vez no me metí en mi cambiador, sino que me dirigí hacia la barra. Pedí una dulce mezcla de crema irlandesa, muy fría. Me sirvieron un vaso pequeño. Intenté evitar el encontronazo, cosa a la que aparentemente Schindler se adelantó. Vino hasta mí, parecía supervisar algo.

-Enhorabuena –Dijo, sonriente –Ha sido una bonita despedida.

Sonreí, abierta y pícaramente, como siempre suelo hacer. Uno de los muchos en los que nos quedamos mirando sin que ni uno ni otro sabe qué decir. Simplemente, estamos. Ahí sin hacer nada. Cualquiera lo vería ridículo.

El mágico momento fue interrumpido por Amon, quien seguramente había estado presenciándolo de lejos. Su cara ya delataba determinación. Extraña. Fría.

-Menuda sorpresa, otra vez volvemos a encontrarnos –Fingió amabilidad para con Oskar y a mí me cogió demasiado fuerte de la cintura. Yo seguía dando esperanzados sorbos a mi bebida. Olía a vino –Aprovechando un descanso, por lo que veo.

-Todo está en orden –replicó él. Sereno –No veo por qué no.

-Claro, claro –Rió –Oiga, si quiere le invito a algo. Siéntese, ésta señorita y yo volveremos enseguida.

Noté la reticencia de Oskar a dejarme ir. Tenía un sexto sentido para muchas cosas, en tratar con las personas. Y parecía que se había calado perfectamente la personalidad de Amon, además de que estaba bebido. Y yo no podía decir nada. Ante él no. Simplemente, dejarme ir, esperando que siguieran los acontecimientos.

Un piano sonaba a lo lejos. La melodía era preciosa, eso puedo recordarlo tanto o más claramente que los acontecimientos que se dieron a continuación. Cerré los ojos, porque intuía cuanto iba a hacer. Me dejó entrar, mirándome con fijación.

-Precisamente tenía que hablar contigo –Intenté aparentar calma. No dejarme dominar –¿Podemos? –Dije, educadamente

-No sin que antes me expliques a qué se debe este cambio de aspecto –Enarcó una ceja. Como siempre, sonsacando de mí una verdadera razón. Temía que ya la supiese de antemano y sólo estuviese intimidándome para que hablase. Eso se le daba demasiado bien.

-Me gusta cambiar de imagen –Contesté, muy elocuentemente –Ya lo has podido comprobar antes.

Pareció conformarse. Sonrió, caminando unos pasos hacia el ventanuco que estaba a la izquierda por dónde sólo se filtraba luz artificial de las farolas. Debí parecerle una rata asustadiza, porque analizó con categórica sorpresa mi presencia, que aunque estoica, se notaba que temblaba por dentro, siempre expectante a lo impredecible cada vez que estaba con él.

-¿Tanto? –Se acercó peligrosamente a mí. Tomó mi barbilla –Sabes que a mí no puedes engañarme, Aleksandra. Pueden haber otros memos que caigan en tu juego, pero yo no.

-¿Ah, sí? –Me retiré –Entonces supongo que sabrás que he hablado con mis superiores y que a partir de ahora ya no pertenezco a este sitio.

-Con lo a gusto que estabas, parecías feliz en tu mundo de alcohol, hombres y pagas generosas. Precisamente –remarcó esa palabra –Eso es lo que me escama. He oído cosas.

-¿Chismes? –Reí –Amon, desde cuando haces caso de esas tonterías.

-¡Desde que se refieren a mí! –Bramó. En un suspiro lo tenía a centímetros –Y también a ti. Así que –Exigió. Tenía la sensación de que quería estamparme contra la pared más próxima y machacarme a palos –Habla.

En ese punto empecé a horrorizarme. Pensé que, realmente, si no hablaba, sacaría su pequeño revolver y me dispararía sin contemplaciones. Cosa que sabía estaba deseando hacer, hasta puede que ese pensamiento le complazca y lo haya tenido más de una vez.

-Las noticias vuelan –Bajé mi tono de voz –pero posiblemente los críos que trabajan para ti lo hayan exagerado todo. He conseguido nuevo trabajo.

-Veo que cada vez escalas más puestos –Respondió con prepotencia –Te has apuntado al carro de Schindler. A cambio de favores extra, imagino.

-Schindler no es igual que tú. Ni busca lo mismo que tú –Espeté –Ha sido la única persona que ha visto que éste no era mi sitio y me ha ofrecido algo más decente.

-Lo dices como si ésta hubiese sido tu única elección.

-Tú no estuviste aquí –Repliqué con rabia –para saberlo. Pero me las apañé muy bien. Recibes constantemente los beneficios de mi ganada experiencia, así que no te quejes tanto.

Iba a marcharme, a dar por concluido todo antes de que se formase un cataclismo, pero me agarró aún más fuerte. Me hacía daño

-Qué trabajo es ese.

-Tu reputación no corre peligro, ni voy a hacerte sombra, así que suéltame –Conseguí por fin deshacerme de su tacto –Voy a ser una doña nadie más. ¿Te hace feliz saberlo? Seré la mojigata que lleve los papeles de aquí a allá. Nada más. Y ahora –Me aferro al pomo de la puerta –Has interrumpido mi fiesta además de mi copa.

No le gustó en absoluto mi respuesta. Cogió y me dejó tumbada sobre el colchón no sin antes hacer que me diese un golpe contra la dura madera de la base de la cama. Sentí mi respiración alterarse, que el pulso no daba más de sí. Luego se acercó, me besó profundamente manteniendo mis brazos a ambos lados.

-Vas a salir ahí fuera –Siseó –Y vas a esperarme hasta cuando yo te diga fuera del local –Tapó mis labios con su mano –En caso de que se te haya olvidado en manos de quién estás. ¿O acaso quieres que se me vaya la lengua?

-Estás bebido.

Lo aparté de mí, yéndome como una exhalación. Volví a ver a Oskar. El pobre parecía haber estado esperando mi vuelta con ansia. Yo aún sujetaba mi antebrazo y costado por el golpe, pero supe disimular. Sonreí, dándole a entender que me marchaba. Él tenía los labios apunto de decir algo. No quise oírlo, porque en cuanto lo vi salir supe que debía obedecerle. Al menos por el momento.

Y con este cuadro escénico, cayó la cortina roja. Esperando abrir al amanecer siguiente, conmigo entre sábanas, vistiéndome del mismo modo veloz que la práctica me había dado y avancé un poco más hasta que pude ir a casa aprovechando el sueño de todos. Galiana estaba bien, aparentemente. Su cabeza restaba sobre un cojín pequeño y Bernard estaba a su lado. Todos guardaban reposo. Pero los dos grandes protagonistas portaban heridas.

No me quedó más remedio que entrar a mi cuartillo, desnudarme, ponerme un pijama y hacer lo que siempre hago antes de dormir desde que mis padres desaparecieron: Reflexionar.


End file.
